


MONSTER（業渚）

by erys0303



Category: Assassination Classroom, カル渚
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Science Fiction, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 64,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erys0303/pseuds/erys0303





	1. MONSTER-序（業渚）

序

 

每個只聽得見心跳的寧靜夜晚，是男孩一天之中最開心的時刻。

 

在那個狹小昏暗的房間裡，他可以卸下許多無謂的偽裝，專注地傾聽、凝望眼前的人帶笑訴說今日所發生的各種趣事。

 

對方笑著說，從對面屋頂跳到自己窗邊陽台的他就像是彼得潘，那時的他愣了下，沒有戳破對方對天馬行空的童話的幻想。

 

他沒有說“你知道嗎其實我覺得彼得潘是個只允許自己當小孩不準其他人跟他一樣的殺人魔”，而是發出了爽朗的笑聲。有那麼個瞬間，他的表情不再是不符年紀的從容，竟浮現出與稚嫩外表相稱的愉悅。

 

然後他趴在窗邊笑道：“那麼，你就是溫蒂了”。

 

 

*

 

 

他不曾問過對方的姓名，對方亦同。從第一天遇見對方起，他便接受了對方給予的名字。

 

或許某些時候，他的確是與童話故事裡那個永遠長不大的男孩有些神似，來去自如、隨心所欲，想到便去做，感到無趣便毅然捨棄。雖然現在的他覺得每晚和眼前的人聊天很有趣，但新鮮感這東西在男孩身上來得快去得更快，今天仍笑著說“明天見”的他，或許轉過身就用一個不在乎的笑容抹去了這段回憶。更謬論他會去在乎被遺忘了的溫蒂的感受。

 

未來的事太過遙遠，誰知道呢。

 

年紀尚輕的男孩總對許多事情一笑置之，他一向討厭太過複雜的思維。

 

 

*

 

 

“啊，都這個時間了呢，我該回去了。”

 

“咦？你要回去了嗎？”

 

“是啊，該讓溫蒂多睡點美容覺才行。”

 

彼得潘笑了笑，指了指面前人的淡淡黑眼圈。

 

一次次逝去的夜晚，月亮的面貌也歷經了陰晴圓缺，這是自兩人相識以來第幾次的告別？他並不清楚，也沒想過去記住。

 

“晚安，溫蒂。”

 

他從不說再見，總在離開前伸手揉一把對方水藍色的長髮，給予一個媲美月色的溫柔笑臉。

 

是的，溫柔。

 

只因對方不經意的一句“這樣的表情令人感到很溫暖”，從此某些東西便只屬一個人擁有，譬如他眼裡璀璨如金色流沙的璀璨眼瞳，譬如他收起了下巴只為拉近兩人視線的舉動。

 

他將自己僅有的真實留在了那個時間與空間。房內的溫蒂永遠只會看見彼得潘它最耀眼但又不失柔軟的一面。一時興起也好，打發時間也罷，至少現在的他想這麼做、也是唯一能為對方所做的事。

 

 

*

 

 

停下腳步回過頭，男孩的視線穿過了被風吹亂的瀏海，落在距離變遠的窗戶。

 

“該說是傻瓜還是笨蛋？”他嘆了口氣，“你的演技啊，還是那麼笨拙…”

 

因為怕讓他擔心，便自以為體貼地用透氣膠帶掩飾傷口，但還是無法完全遮住那些青紫的痕跡。

 

瘀血未退盡的嘴角很顯然地還夾帶著陣陣刺痛，但某人仍堅持要為兩人每次的見面獻上一個笑容。

 

他覺得有些好笑，一邊嘲笑這個劇本的人是自己，最終順著對方的意思照劇本演出的也是自己。

 

“那麼…你也會原諒我吧？原諒我的欺騙。”

 

想被察覺，又害怕被看見。

 

想疏遠，卻又無法視而不見。

 

當很久很久以後，他們都想起一切，察覺了遲到許久的感情，察覺了傷害造成了又無法彌補的懊悔，察覺了害怕失去彼此又真心渴望的面對—但只是孩子的他們又怎可能預料未來。他們只能抓緊眼前讓自己忘卻煩惱的浮板，不讓現實的暗流所吞沒。

 

“抱歉，溫蒂，我不是彼得潘…”

 

尚且年幼的男孩告訴自己，善意的謊言，就不算是欺騙。

 

“我只是個，害怕失去的怪物。”

 

 

TBC

 

這是長篇來著，歡迎有耐心(!!)的業渚粉有空來坐坐(不

劇情和MONSTER（赤黑）沒有任何關聯(•ω•)


	2. MONSTER-01（業渚）

Chapter.01

 

帶著些許忐忑不安，潮田渚打開了體育館的大門，刺眼的燈光隨即直撲而來，他下意識地瞇起了眼。

 

一抹躍動的紅是潮田渚重新聚焦視線後的產物，站在講台中央的男人身著挺拔的西裝，略長的赤髮部份向後梳起，像路上隨處可見衣著整齊的上班族。

 

男人的神色一派輕鬆，沒有初次面對群眾的膽怯，未拉至定位的深紅領帶與嘴角的微笑使其少了點嚴肅。赤色的髮與五官相互襯托更顯耀眼，更令人羨慕又嫉妒的是，這人還擁有比例完美的身高。

 

亮眼的人總能瞬間引來各種目光，單看台下學生的反應便可略知種類。崇拜也好，不屑也罷，這都不會妨礙男人正在進行的自我介紹。

 

赤羽業人如其名，一舉一動皆散發出火焰的熾熱氣息，特別是其一雙帶金的橙色眼眸，相較於紅色火光來得溫暖，彷彿專注於這片橙色裡靈魂就能得到洗滌，即便裡頭藏了許多危險的東西也想令人不顧一切地沉淪。

 

打從進門後潮田渚就不曾移動過腳步，不是因赤羽業出眾的外表，僅是一個簡單的注視。

 

體育館內的學生、旁邊的老師，沒有一個人注意到姍姍來遲的他，只有一個人例外。

 

赤羽業。

 

接受了全場所有人的注視的那個人，也是進入這個空間裡第一個發現自己的人。

 

毫不猶豫，沒有閃躲，確信他倆四目相交時，赤羽業露出了一個意義不明的笑容，而那笑容裡有太多潮田渚無法解讀的情緒。他竟有種直覺，這個笑容就像是—歷經漫長的等待最終盼到了珍視之物的愉悅。

 

儘管他認為這不該是對待初次見面的人會出現的情緒。儘管他知道嚴格來說這不算是兩人的初次見面。

 

“…真的是他。”

 

潮田渚始終認為沒有一個人能完全去瞭解另一個人，即使相處的時間再久，即使彼此的關係再親密。這麼說來…既然他無法徹底解讀赤羽業的笑容，他想，自己嘴邊的欣慰應該也不會被對方察覺的…吧。

 

“渚，這邊、這邊！”

 

不遠處傳來了中村莉櫻壓低音量的呼喚，潮田渚愣了下，不再去看台上的人，往老師們所站的地方小跑步過去。

 

“出了什麼事？沒想到渚你竟然會遲到，真是媲美天下紅雨了。”中村莉櫻搶在他開口前問道。眼前的人可說是優良教師的代表，教學認真且品行端正，理所當然不會與遲到扯上關係，比起那邊幾個…中村莉櫻不忘瞥一眼身邊幾個披著帥哥外表的偽教師，忙著回覆手機訊息的前原陽斗正是完美詮釋了她想法的代表。

 

“嗯…剛好遇上電車誤點，所以…”潮田渚解釋道，站到中村莉櫻的身邊，“那個人…是這個學期新來的老師吧？”

 

他指的是台上的赤羽業。

 

正好那人結束了自我介紹，一個優雅的鞠躬令幾個女學生驚叫不已，直呼紳士。

 

“哦，是啊…又是個裝模作樣的男人。”很難得地，向來對帥哥頗有興趣的中村莉櫻竟懶得多施捨些目光。

 

大概是對同事沒什麼興趣吧，畢竟中村莉櫻說過不談職場戀愛，而且比老師有前途的男人可多了，何必敗在近水樓台這關。

 

台上說話的人已經換成了校長，眾人似乎都知道接下來的演講一時半刻不會結束，紛紛開始神遊或者閒聊。當然也有已經切換成睡眠模式的人，譬如站在潮田渚隔壁，整晚沒睡只為了看棒球賽的杉野，瞧那站得挺直都能睡著的技能，連他都想豎起大拇指稱讚，真心佩服。

 

潮田渚乾笑了下，雖然不能否認演講既冗長又無趣，但他還是認真地聽著。該說自己被同情心淹沒嗎？總之如果連他關上耳朵，那看上去老實又誠懇的校長未免也太可憐了。

 

 

*

 

 

“唉，真是熱死人了。我開始覺得把校舍蓋在山上也是種酷刑了…”

 

“誰叫妳要穿那麼高的高跟鞋。”體力還算不錯的前原陽斗輕飄飄地說了一句。

 

“哈？”斜眼一刀過去，前原陽斗仍然是低頭的姿勢，一雙眼睛與手機形影不離，濃情密意。中村莉櫻當下就想一掌朝某人後腦勺拍去，將前原陽斗和手機送入洞房，順便祝他們永不分離。

 

“加油，就快到了。”見中村莉櫻又要與前原陽斗來場唇槍舌戰，潮田渚連忙安撫道。這已經成了他工作上的每日任務。

 

三年級的校舍座落於山腰，距離平地的體育館與本校舍都有段距離，就算沒有重要活動，只是每天上下班也必須走一段山路。

 

為創造能使準備升學的學生專心學習的環境，學校將三年級校舍獨立出來，建在需走段山路的山腰上，這方面學校說法是適度身體活動能提升精神與記憶。不過這個作法總被中村莉櫻吐嘈究竟是要幫助學生還是折磨老師。

 

“對了，渚…”中村莉櫻的腳步一頓，似乎想到了什麼有趣的事，伸手去勾潮田渚的脖子，“今晚要和我還有伊莉娜老師去喝酒嗎？”

 

“欸…今晚？”潮田渚看著中村莉櫻賊笑的臉，還有這奇妙的對話，總覺得好像在進行什麼奇怪的交易，有種莫名的羞恥感，“今晚有事情呢。”

 

“哦，又是看電影嗎？看電影有比扛喝醉的我和伊莉娜老師回家來得重要？”中村莉櫻挑眉。

 

“妳們不要每次都預設自己會喝得爛醉呀…”潮田渚有些哭笑不得，見中村莉櫻的臉離自己越來越近，他無奈道，“我知道了啦，我看完電影就過去…不過喝酒就…”

 

潮田渚溫和委婉但堅定地表示：即使他已經成年了也不喝酒！他可沒忘記第一次被灌醉時被又拐又騙所做下的糗事，這大概就是所謂的黑歷史。

 

“…嘖，下次一定要成功更新渚的女裝照！”

 

“等等，妳手機桌面那張照片怎麼還在！”潮田渚驚，照片裡那個人那個打扮那個笑容怎熟悉到令人發寒，“請快把它刪掉！”

 

 

*

 

 

潮田渚喜歡從事的活動大多屬於靜態性質，想待在家時就看看學校圖書館借來的書或雜誌，想出門走走的日子，他會選擇一個人到電影院消磨時間。他並不是獨來獨往，偶爾有朋友邀約時還是會參加，但也都是些較簡單的活動聚餐，比如陪中村她們去喝酒，或者和杉野去看看球賽。

 

中村莉櫻某次撞見他正在翻閱電影雜誌，當下便自告奮勇地表示陪同的意願，心裡還打著如意算盤，打算等潮田渚睡著後來個禁忌的十連拍，沒想到整場電影睡死外加流口水還反被對方叫醒的人是她。事後被其他同事嘲笑的中村莉櫻冷眼回道：“誰規定不能在電影院睡覺”。無論如何，在那之後，潮田渚又恢復了一個人去看電影的習慣，而且再也沒有人騷擾。

 

潮田渚瞄了一眼手錶，距離電影開演還有十分鐘。今天抵達電影院的時間較比平時早。他習慣坐在偏前面且旁邊的位置，而他選看的電影也通常不是熱門片，所以大多能買到理想的位置。

 

右前方的座位是空的。

 

這個認知讓水藍色的眼蒙上一層陰影，他的確是有些失落。他在這裡，等待著同一個人出現，希望這個“出現”可以填補那個座位的空蕩，亦填補心中的空洞。但隨著電影院的燈光漸轉黑暗，他明白這個空洞註定無法填滿了，至少此時此刻無法。

 

所謂的特別，不一定是人群中最耀眼的人，但他必定是第一個與你發現彼此存在、而且會占據心頭無法忽略的人——他竟然在這種毫無關聯的時刻想起前原陽斗說過的一段話，而且還是那人照著雜誌唸出來的。

 

“真的無法忽略呢。”潮田渚忍不住輕笑出聲。

 

誰叫他本來就帶著不那麼單純的動機來看今天這場電影呢。

 

因偶然的邂逅而震撼，因再次的重逢而喜悅，又因無果的等待而惆悵。不會有人知道的，看上去無欲無求的潮田渚，會被一個見不到兩次面的人牽動情緒、左右行為，甚至三番兩次在這個座位上回憶著第一眼見到那人的情景。

 

“赤羽…業…”

 

與記憶中同樣輪廓的側臉，在台上於人前自信耀眼，散發光芒。那麼獨自一人時呢？可以的話，潮田渚希望不要再看見晦暗染上那人明亮的眼睛，還有那無聲滑落像極了淚滴的液體。

 

作為保密的代價，就讓他潮田渚獨自一人擁有這份記憶吧。

 

 

*

 

 

還真是部無聊的電影。實在是無法理解那個人挑片的眼光，還是說其實對方的興趣是特地花錢到電影院發呆？赤羽業打了個哈欠，最後排角落的位置又擠又窄，對自己的一雙長腿來說簡直是場酷刑。

 

冷門電影的觀眾本來就少，還沒等到散場的片尾名單播完，裡頭的人早已走了大半。包括潮田渚。

 

一直等到潮田渚的身影消失，赤羽業才把口袋裡不斷振動的手機取出來。瞟了眼螢幕，赤羽業充分發揮從容至上的原則，慢條斯理地按下了通話，“什麼事值得妳奪命連環叩？”

 

“你依舊這麼欠揍，那我就放心了，至少今天沒病。”中村莉櫻一派輕鬆的聲音傳來，“待會要過來嗎？一起喝酒順便幫我扛伊莉娜老師回去…”

 

“才不幹，再見。”

 

“喂喂，你給我等一下！我還沒說完啊！”

 

“哦？最好是值得我浪費幾秒聽妳聲音的事情。”見影廳裡已經沒人，赤羽業撩起外套的帽子，露出顯眼的赤髮。

 

“我約了渚一起來。你不用跪下來感謝我，請我吃高級餐廳就行了。”

 

“所以？”赤羽業還是一副不為所動的模樣，“順帶一提，妳出錢我當然什麼都沒問題。”

 

“小氣的男人。”中村嘖了一聲，“不跟你廢話了。什麼‘所以’啊？你當初會進入這所學校不就是因為…”

 

“中村。”

 

“什麼？”

 

“問題只答對一半是沒有獎勵的。”

 

“哈？”

 

赤羽業的聲線本來就很特殊，愉悅時較為圓潤柔滑但不失男人原本的磁性，而此刻特意放柔的嗓音，好比是在枕邊人耳畔落下的情話，沙啞卻又極富魅力。

 

換做一般女孩，早就被迷暈到分不清東南西北了，感想必是：好帥、超帥、想嫁。不過這種聲音聽在中村莉櫻耳裡，感想只有：噁心、超噁心、去死。即使看不見，她也猜想像得到赤羽業現在的表情，大概又是那種帶了算計的笑容。

 

然後…這次真的沒有然後。赤羽業就這樣掛了中村莉櫻的電話，再次貫徹他做事的原則—迅速果決，毫不猶豫。

 

他邁步走下台階，到了大螢幕前方又突然停下。電影已經播完片尾歌曲，螢幕如走馬燈閃過密密痲麻的工作人員名單。赤羽業雙手插著口袋，揚起的視線好似落在前頭的螢幕，又似飄向更遠的地方，遙遠到他都快記不清回憶裡的笑容了。

 

“潮田渚…”

 

寒冬的漫長等待必定會迎來暖春嗎？誰又能保證呢，說不定他會凍死在融雪之際的陽光裡啊。

 

“如果你不是‘他’，我可是會很難過的哦？”

 

 

TBC

 

看完原作後非常喜歡這兩人的互動，尤其是吵架打架這一段♥

撇開兩人的基情不談，兩人從吵架到和好的心境變化也好棒好棒♥♥

雖然故事篇幅很長但為了讓後面業渚也能秀恩愛我會努力的(*´∀｀)


	3. MONSTER-02（業渚）

Chapter.02

 

他因陣陣微弱的嗚咽而被吸引，又因一片猶如深海的寧靜汪洋而沉溺。

 

限制了男孩視野的窗框等同鐵籠，籠內抱膝蜷縮的身影不住顫抖，猶如負傷累累的小動物，強忍著疼痛不斷掙扎，不讓代表屈服的淚水滑落。

 

察覺了聲響的小動物抬起頭，月光下其眼角鑲的淚晶瑩剔透。男孩眼裡有驚訝，但更多的是喜悅。習慣眺望的星空早已被拋諸腦後，他趴在窗邊，帶笑欣賞著面前那對藏了更多光芒的水藍眼瞳。

 

“找到了呢。”

 

需要與被需要—野獸的本能告訴他，這便是他所渴望的彼此救贖。

 

 

*

 

 

“這邊是教室，辦公室在另一邊，然後再走過去是…”

 

三年E班的導師前原陽斗正帶著赤羽業熟悉校內環境，雖說是介紹環境，可三年級的校舍也就這麼大，走個幾圈就逛遍了。

 

身為校內第一帥哥，習慣了成天被異性包圍的生活，加上打扮花俏，前原陽斗總給人一種玩世不恭的消極感覺，不過做起份內工作卻意外地負責，至少校內該注意的規矩、各教室的地點都一一詳實地告訴了赤羽業。

 

“三年級總共有A到E五個班級，會根據期初與期末的考試成績進行分班，每個班級都會有一個導師與副導師，不同的班級授課的內容也會有差異，越往前段班會越難。”

 

“老師的話，剛進來都是從E班的副導師開始當起，如果考績成績優異，就可以升到導師，然後再升到D班副導師、導師…依序這樣往上升，到了一定要程度也可以選擇要不要轉到校本部教一、二年級。”

 

“當然，如果你沒有意願，想一直待在某個班級也是可以的，我校的校風一向自由，像我就喜歡待在E班，雖然要負責帶新人是有點麻煩啦，而且薪水也沒那麼高，但相對輕鬆許多…喂、你有在聽嗎？”

 

前原陽斗認為認真引導新人的自己真是帥呆了，女同學回頭的頻率更是比平時高了好幾倍。無奈後頭的赤羽業對自己專業的模樣一點都不領情，左看右看就是不把視線放在自己身上。這可是前所未有的大危機！前原陽斗內心警鈴大作，發現自己的男性魅力受到了挑戰。

 

“嗯。”更氣的是赤羽業只回了一個字，而且還開始玩起路邊的小花。

 

“咳，那就好，”看看四周，這裡可是校園內，為求保持形前原陽斗咳了聲，拼命維持鎮定，“對了，我想問你…”

 

“什麼？”

 

“那個…你是不是長得不太一樣啊？”這話一出口，連前原陽斗本人都覺得彆扭，想給自己來一巴掌。這什麼奇怪問題！不過事實是，眼前的人的確和開學典禮時判若兩人，不光是換了髮型和衣著如此簡單而已。

 

“是同個人哦，”赤羽業伸展了一下身體，要調整成規律作息顯然不是件簡單事，他打了個哈欠，臉上只有剛睡醒的慵懶，“只不過是把領帶拿掉、換了衣服、也沒有上髮蠟而已。”

 

“你…開學典禮那個樣子該不會是裝的吧？”發現了關鍵重點的前原陽斗試探性地問道。

 

進入一個新環境的新人難免做作點，但這根本不是單單改變衣著跟髮型的程度而已，赤羽業變化的幅度及速度簡直已達到換了靈魂的境界。難道這人的新人做作期只有短短一天！？

 

前原陽斗開始懷疑赤羽業其實是個城府極深的心機鬼。不然為什麼伸個懶腰還要趁機露肚子？看那紮得鬆垮垮的襯衫，是在為隨時炫耀腹肌作準備嗎！還有他腳上穿的那雙黑色短靴，別以為用長褲遮住就能掩飾，那可是自己喜歡的某名牌限量款！沒想到赤羽業穿著看似樸素，對服裝的搭配卻意外地兼具質感與品味，是自己強勁的對手無誤！

 

“哈，是啊，好玩嘛。”沒想到赤羽業爽快承認了，還副贈一枚爽朗的笑容，“不過一天就膩了，還是這樣的裝扮比較自在。”

 

“你…”

 

前原陽斗正想說點什麼，譬如“你還真是無聊耶”來表示無語，或者是“我們老師應該要品行端正”來糾正對方，但其實最最最想問的是：“你那雙短靴在哪裡買到的”。

 

撇開最後一個真心的提問，總之要呈現出職場前輩的風範，不然沒多久就被後輩踩到頭上怎麼辦。可嘴巴都還沒打開，話都還沒說出口，赤羽業又丟來一句：“穿著無所謂吧，畢竟帥哥怎樣都是帥哥。”

 

至理名言來得太突然，令人措手不及無法防禦。只見前原陽斗伸手輕拍了一下赤羽業的肩膀，動作緩慢地、優雅地…

 

豎起大拇指。

 

職場前輩禮儀什麼的，教師的模範行為什麼的，不重要。規矩都是生來讓人打破的，不是嗎？剛剛那個對別人充滿敵意的人去哪了？前原陽斗說，是你的錯覺，我眼前只有一枚兄弟。

 

正所謂知音難尋，理當珍惜啊，基於珍惜緣分的原則，或者是長久以來的習慣使然，接下來的前原陽斗很自然地做了件事。

 

開口要了赤羽業的手機號碼。

 

“…我對你這種類型的沒興趣。”赤羽業默默地挪動腳步，將兩人距離拉開。

 

前原陽斗慢半拍大驚，這下誤會可大了！搭訕零失敗率的自己竟然在這種場合拿到好人卡！不對啊前原陽斗明明是總攻來著，怎麼氣場好像輸了赤羽業一大截！深入探討的話，他倆的身高差不多，不適用於身高定攻受理論…待前原陽斗從腦補中掙脫，並追上走掉的赤羽業時已經是十分鐘後的事了。

 

“對了，我聽說你和中村似乎是舊識？”經過這番折騰，一開始對赤羽業的隔閡沒了，前原陽斗的語氣也不再制式，變得輕鬆許多，且開始朝八卦方面的話題走去。

 

“嗯…孽緣罷了。”

 

見赤羽業說得輕描淡寫，本以為可以趁機嘲笑中村莉櫻的前原陽斗不免失望，“唉，不瞞你說，我剛開始還認為她挺漂亮是我的菜呢，殊不知…”

 

“你的菜遍佈校園啊…”赤羽業搜尋了一下記憶，方才每個路過的女學生都是這位職業菜農想收割的菜？但那並非他的重點，“怎樣都好…不過中村那女人還是算了，你吃不消的。”

 

“啊哈哈哈，看來我們會相處的不錯哦。”

 

“欸～如果是交往那就免了。”

 

“那是誤會啊！誤會！不過我可不能忽略剛剛那個一臉嫌惡的表情啊！”

 

 

*

 

 

“哈、哈嚏！”一連打了好幾個噴嚏，中村莉櫻的鼻子都紅了。

 

連續幾個噴嚏一下就用光中村莉櫻的面紙，潮田渚見狀連忙掏出自己的給她，“沒事吧？”

 

“呀，還是渚貼心，謝謝了～”

 

中村莉櫻擁有一頭耀眼的金髮與藍色的眼睛，五官生得立體，加上打扮時髦，每當她露出微笑，連校內男老師都難逃其微笑的魔力。

 

只可惜中村莉櫻本人個性大而化之，潛伏於內在的老頭靈魂總讓她做出一些“驚”醒異性的行為。像是剛剛毫不遮掩的噴嚏，以及接過潮田渚的面紙後使勁全力擤鼻涕的舉動，或者是——

 

“哇啊！中村老師妳在做什麼！”

 

“當然是用行動表達我的感謝呀！不錯、不錯～渚今天抱起來的觸感還是那麼棒呢！♥”

 

“請放手啊！光天化日之下的！”

 

“有什麼關係，摸一下不會少塊肉啦！”

 

一場不大不小的騷動紛紛吸引幾個路過的學生注意，大概是沒想過會有親眼撞見性騷擾的一天，而且地點就在神聖的學校走廊裡，更驚人的是加害人與被害者性別還顛倒。

 

這種光天化日之下調戲民女的行為實在可惡，但三年D班性騷擾自家副導師的名師—中村莉櫻的惡名早已傳遍校本部，因此甫升上三年級的學生們只敢當快速走過的小孬孬，沒人敢出手阻止。

 

“住手！他都說了不喜歡這樣！”

 

正當潮田渚獨自哭泣之際，一道洪亮的聲音與一隻手插了進來，將潮田渚往後拉去，“我不是告訴過妳了嗎？讓對方反感的行為就叫做性騷擾，這樣是不對的。”

 

潮田渚正處於混亂狀況，一時還搞不清東南西北，只能依稀聽見中村莉櫻嘖了聲，然後，他就被擋在兩人中間、背對著他的正義人士以迅雷不及掩耳的速度轉身攻擊了。

 

“讓對方享受並沉溺的肢體接觸，才叫做良好的body language，知道嗎？”攻擊潮田渚的犯人、比中村莉櫻多了“外國”兩字的金髮外國美女伊莉娜說道，邊說著還不忘加重手臂力道，將懷裡的人往胸部壓下去。

 

“渚都快被妳弄死了，哪裡有享受啊…”這是來自中村莉櫻的疑惑。

 

“伊、伊莉娜…老師，我…要窒息了……”這是來自潮田渚垂死的掙扎。

 

“什麼！渚你覺得不舒服嗎？那這樣如何？”

 

“不對啦，渚不喜歡這種的！伊莉娜老師，還是我來吧…”

 

被夾在兩個美女中間還被其中一位用胸部攻擊，偶而還要承受路過的男性投以羨慕的目光，潮田渚從來只能無奈表示：他絕對是被強逼的被強迫的被壓制的一方！

 

誰叫他身為一個成年男性身高卻遠低於國人平均值…潮田渚在心裡用力搖頭，再想下去聚集在頭上的烏雲就要多到降下暴雨了。

 

“那…那個…”他試著從夾縫中開口，這兩位美女是不是已經忘記原本的目的，忘記他的存在了？

 

狹窄的視線讓潮田渚看不清外頭世界的變化，他不知道自己最終是如何得救的，僅剩的聽覺隱約告訴他，有個屬於第三個人的腳步聲往這邊快速衝過來。當然伊莉娜與中村莉櫻也察覺到了，下意識放開了潮田渚，各別向後退開。

 

“哎呀，這是代替好久不見的招呼嗎？”伊莉娜眨了眨眼，來人手持短刀的攻擊並未影響她露出優雅微笑，“你一點都沒變啊，還是這麼不懂憐香惜玉呢，業。”

 

業。

 

潮田渚抬起頭，他的視野、甚至是世界頓時只剩一種顏色。

 

男人的背影在極近距離下變得更加高大，潮田渚愣愣地看著將自己護在身後的赤羽業，莫名的情緒從胸口湧出卻卡在喉間，嘴唇微張卻發不出隻字片語。

 

帶著自信彎起的嘴角，張揚不加掩飾的狂傲，那是他既熟悉又陌生的側臉。

 

 

TBC

 

本來一章的劇情寫不完只好拆了>_<

比較正經一點的在後半部…

謝謝喜歡(•ө•)♡繼續加油


	4. MONSTER-03（業渚）

Chapter.03

 

陰雨綿綿的陰天是最適合睡覺的天氣，前原陽斗賴在床上的時間也比平時多了一倍，不過他並不是賴床，事實上他很早就清醒了。

 

春天的天氣真是變化多端啊，明明方才還能看見陽光的…如果季節也能區分性別，春天絕對是女的，而且一定是個女孩。前原陽斗看著屋簷落下的雨滴思忖道。

 

“早啊，前原，你還是那麼早呢。”

 

三年B班的導師磯貝悠馬是負責每天早上開門的人，偶而有事晚到時則會由副導師神崎有希子幫忙開門。前原陽斗雖不是負責人，但知道磯貝悠馬將鑰匙放在哪裡，就算他第一個到校也沒什麼問題。所以通常的情況是，當B班的兩位老師到學校時，前原陽斗早就已經坐在座位上悠閒地吃著早餐。

 

“哦～早啊，磯貝。” 前原陽斗開機的時間總比別人早，本人的說法是，就算他不起床響個不停的手機也會催促他起床。若不趁上課前先消化一波推特上的訊息，他就抽不出時間陪女朋友講電話了。

 

“前原，你今天怎麼沒講電話了？” 一向認真的磯貝悠馬已著手準備上課用的教材，發現今天玩著手機的前原陽斗散發出加倍悠哉的氣息，“該不會又…”

 

“是啊，分手了。” 前原陽斗頭也不抬地說， “昨天還嚷嚷著都不陪逛街，今天就說覺得我沒心了想分手，嗯～真搞不懂，腦袋不就這麼一顆大，可以裝下這麼多矛盾也算是種特殊技能。”

 

“你不懂的事多著呢，給你句忠告吧…玩弄女性的混蛋是不會長命百歲的。” 中村莉櫻與潮田渚先後進入辦公室，兩人各別向磯貝悠馬打了招呼。

 

“我是不需要長命百歲啦，變成老妖婆也沒什麼好處啊。”

 

“你說誰是老妖婆？老娘也是有約會對象的。”

 

“啊，是哦？”

 

“那個…不要吵架啊…” 崇尚和平主義的潮田渚音量也很和平，發揮不了什麼作用，只得與磯貝悠馬交換了一個無奈的眼神。

 

“咳咳，好了、好了…到此為止。” 最後還是磯貝悠馬出面，用咳嗽的聲音調解，“對了，前原，赤羽老師他還沒來嗎？你連絡他了沒…”

 

“這個時間對赤羽業來說太早了啦，祈禱他不要第一天就翹班。” 中村莉櫻看了眼手錶，一臉笑嘻嘻地說道。

 

“哦，反正我早餐也還沒吃完…沒關係～” 

 

“什麼沒關係啊，哪有人第一天就翹班的？說不定是遇上什麼狀況，你問問吧…” 磯貝悠馬簡直快昏倒，這兩個愛吵架的人怎偏挑奇怪的時間點合拍？

 

“好啦，好啦…我連絡他就是。” 雖然嘴上嚷嚷著麻煩，心底也覺得麻煩，但若逼磯貝悠馬開啟囉嗦模式的話更麻煩，前原陽斗嘟囔著打開手機的通訊，“喂，中村，那個赤羽是個怎樣的人？”

 

“是個噁心的人。” 中村莉櫻回答地毫不猶豫。

 

“是嗎？哈哈哈哈…太棒了！” 

 

前原陽斗突然仰頭大笑，笑到眼淚都快流出來了，也不管對面的中村莉櫻臉上寫的“哪來的神經病？”或是潮田渚驚訝後接著擔憂的眼神。

 

工作時間久了就會厭煩，開始覺得無聊。既然如此，就要在無聊的日子裡加入有趣的人事物來平衡。簡單的來說就是想盡辦法找樂子娛樂自己，這是前原陽斗一直提倡的生活原則。

 

前原陽斗很容易一頭栽進某樣興趣，可熱度維持不了多久，徹底貫徹什麼叫做三心二意。喜歡接受挑戰，但又排斥花費腦力的事情；厭倦緊繃的嚴謹生活，又無法完全歸順於平淡。這樣矛盾的人，說不定他比自己口中的女人還要麻煩啊。但前原覺得這樣的自己特別有魅力。

 

既然前原陽斗如此矛盾，太過平凡無聊的夥伴又怎麼能令他滿足。不好好享受以毒攻毒、以矛盾攻矛盾的日子，豈不是太浪費生命了？

 

 

*

 

 

事情發生的很突然，大概就像自己有時會莫名大笑一樣，讓旁人無法理解。前原陽斗把這情形稱作“前原式突發事件”。今天他難得站在觀眾的角度來體驗這種新奇的感覺。

 

感想便是：有趣。太有趣了。

 

赤羽業突然往中村莉櫻她們的方向衝過去時，前原陽斗愣了一下，但很快就反應過來，他動得很快的腦袋立即推敲出幾種幫助赤羽業“英雄救美”的攻擊方式。他絕不會說其實自己也很想看中村莉櫻和伊莉娜被突襲時的糗樣。

 

不過事實還是超乎前原陽斗的預料，他沒想到赤羽業會掏出口袋裡的摺疊刀攻擊兩人。等等，該不會讓某個假冒赤羽業名字的恐怖份子混入校園了？有哪個正常老師而且還是新來的會隨身攜帶凶器啊？

 

新奇度、驚嚇度或帥氣度都是99分！

 

沒錯，還是輸自己那麼一點。

 

“哎呀，這是代替好久不見的招呼嗎？”伊莉娜眨了眨眼，露出優雅微笑，“你一點都沒變啊，還是這麼不懂憐香惜玉呢，業。”

 

“也沒那麼久沒見啦，” 赤羽業露出微笑，邊把玩著摺疊刀，“Bitch姐的皺紋好像多了一點？都這把年紀，就別亂套用‘憐香惜玉’這種成語了吧。“

 

“不要叫我Bitch姐，你這死小鬼。” 伊莉娜依舊微笑，只是額間多了浮現的青筋。

 

“哦～也對，這裡是學校嘛，那…Bitch老師？”

 

“心胸狹窄的小屁孩，也不想想自己包尿布時是誰照顧你的。”

 

“是我老媽，根本不是妳啊，老太婆。”

 

“我沒聽清楚呢，你可以再說一次嗎？”

 

“什麼再說一次？‘老太婆’嗎？我是無所謂，但是這樣全校學生都會知道妳是‘老太婆’哦，這樣不好吧？老太婆。”

 

中村莉櫻即時插進兩個微笑還能蹦出火花的人之間，安撫某位即將加碼掏出凶器的女士。真若引來警衛或警察也很麻煩，雖然她好想看超想看真人武器對打，說不定還能找空隙偷襲赤羽業。

 

不過中村莉櫻畢竟是中村莉櫻，她可沒忘順便數落赤羽業幾句，“我說啊，業…你以為在演英雄救美嗎？你當自己是英雄了？那我跟伊莉娜老師不就成了一天到晚性騷擾人的變態？”

 

“妳們就是變態啊，懷疑嗎？”

 

“就是、就是。” 慢悠悠跟上赤羽業的腳步，前原陽斗點頭如搗蒜，赤羽業的滿分回答深得他心， “妳們怎麼會有自己不是變態的錯覺？明明整天都在騷擾渚。”

 

中村莉櫻皺眉，滿臉不屑：“哈？成天沈浸於女色的男變態有臉說別人？”

 

 

*

 

 

站在最後面的潮田渚用點名簿蓋住自己的臉，他實在沒有心力去插手前方的亂鬥，或者細想中村莉櫻剛才講的話，那個“英雄救美”的“美”是指什麼？或者問問助陣的前原陽斗：原來你都有發現我被騷擾？那你倒是來幫幫我啊？潮田渚心裡已淚流成河。

 

他實在是想得太入神以致於赤羽業走到身邊都沒發現，甚至還在赤羽業掀開他手上的點名簿時做出了防衛動作：發出驚呼外加用手上的凶器攻擊對方。

 

“……”

 

“……“

 

然後就演變成兩人無聲互望的詭異畫面。

 

“啊，抱歉！我不是故意的！是、是因為…” 

 

被攻擊的赤羽業此刻面無表情，這更讓潮田渚手足無措，連解釋的話都說不好。這下糟糕了，要是赤羽業像剛剛那樣掏出刀子，他該不會要橫著出去吧？

 

“噗…” 面前的人有了動作，不過和潮田渚預想的不一樣，赤羽業笑了出來，“哈哈哈！”

 

潮田渚一臉迷糊，也不知道要做出什麼表情來回應。自認為擅長判斷他人情緒的他，還是第一次遇到像赤羽業這樣的人，他完全無法預測赤羽業下一秒會出現什麼表情或行為。

 

“ 哈哈…是我嚇到你了吧，” 赤羽業收斂了些笑容的幅度，“總之，你沒事就好。”

 

這句話是代表剛才的攻擊行為是要幫自己的忙嗎？潮田渚微愣，他到底要不要感動？

 

“…謝謝你，嗯…赤羽…老師。”

 

儘管被一開始赤羽業的行為嚇到，但就結果而言，他還是因此擺脫了困境，潮田渚想了想，最終還是選擇善意回應。

 

不過身為教師潮田渚還是必須告訴學生，千萬不要隨身攜帶危險物品，好孩子千萬不要學，這可是會被抓走的危險行為。若不是赤羽業有張高於男人平均值的帥臉，大概早就被警察逮捕了吧。

 

“叫業就行了。”

 

“嗯…我是負責D班的潮田渚，請多指教…業君。”

 

面對自然地攤在眼前的手，潮田渚沒有猶豫太久，也伸出自己的手與對方交握。比起這個，他將注意力放在了赤羽業的話上。他從來沒有直接稱呼過別人的名字。

 

赤羽業很高，兩人的身高差距讓潮田渚需仰起頭才能與其對視。

 

他看見赤羽業俯下身子與自己握手，被赤羽業的身子占據了大半的視野一片火紅，他隱約覺得靠自己更近的赤羽業說話的語氣變輕柔，而且隱約有股香氣竄進鼻腔。與前原陽斗或伊莉娜等人用的香水味道不同，不似香水那般濃郁，潮田渚認為那是薰香的味道。

 

“…欸？”

 

一股似電流又似熱流的氣息自赤羽業的手流進體內，使置身於香氣而放鬆下來的身體一陣緊繃。潮田渚瞪大了眼，眨眼瞬間他所見的世界的顏色全被抹去，頓時周圍只剩一片黑暗。

 

“那就明天了，我們約好囉？” 

 

是個孩子的聲音，稚嫩且青澀。輕快的語調代表著發自內心的愉悅。潮田渚看不見對方的臉，但他並未遺漏一個非常重要的訊息—那個孩子的聲音，像極了自己。

 

不、不對。儘管聲音很像，但他否定了“自己是聲音的主人”這個認知。潮田渚眼神一暗。理由很簡單，不是嗎？孩提時期的自己怎麼可能笑得如此開心。發自內心的真實愉悅，那是他多久以前擁有的情緒了？

 

腦海似乎在剎那間閃過什麼畫面，潮田渚皺起眉頭，隨後頭部就傳來劇烈的疼痛。不只是頭部，身體也在同一時刻起了變化，以跳動的心臟為起點，流向全身的血液都開始發熱，就像血管內被注入腐蝕性的液體，然後不斷侵蝕啃咬著他的血肉，甚至是意識。

 

他抱緊了自己身體，在認為自己會昏死於疼痛之際，一股難以形容的濕黏觸感出現在額頭邊，然後往下擴散至眼睛、臉頰。他伸手去抹遮敝了視線的液體，那液體竟像有生命似的不斷增加，一滴滴跌出他的手心，自腳邊無限擴散。

 

他陷入一片血紅的泥沼，濃烈的腥臭味及黏稠的觸感令潮田渚立刻意識到這是什麼。

 

“血？” 被摀住的嘴與指尖都在不停顫抖，他不敢移開手，深怕讓噁心反胃的感覺衝出喉嚨。

 

“…渚君？” 

 

來自遠處的輕聲呼喚和方才那個孩子的聲音不同，但同樣令人感到安心。這個呼喚也同時將他從折磨身體的各種痛苦中解救出來。潮田渚再次低頭看向自己的手，沾滿雙手的鮮血已不見蹤影。

 

“渚君？”那個聲音又喚了自己一次。

 

“…業…君？” 

 

潮田渚有些疑惑，也有些怔愣，分不清出現在眼前的赤羽業是幻想還是現實，他抬手摸了對方的臉頰。

 

很熱，也很溫暖。

 

“咦？” 

 

赤羽業放大的臉，肌膚的觸感與溫度，還有彼此吐在對方臉上的氣息…種種跡象都跨越了真實這條線，有此認知的潮田渚瞬間清醒，速度飛快地抽回自己的手。

 

“抱、抱歉！我…” 因為距離夠近，他清楚看見赤羽業明亮的瞳微縮，那是驚訝的表現，儘管不是很明顯。潮田渚意識到自己突兀的舉動對初次見面的人來說有多沒禮貌，頓時全身血液都往臉頰聚集而去。而且、而且…

 

“沒事，渚君的手有點冰呢，臉色似乎也不好，是身體不舒服嗎？” 沒想到被作出失禮舉動的赤羽業非但沒有生氣，還反過來詢問他的身體狀況，溫和的表現和方才拿刀子攻擊中村她們的樣子簡直判若兩人。

 

姑且不論赤羽業其實是不是個好人這件事，潮田渚覺得自己好像無法正臉看對方了。

 

整個腦袋不斷循環播放的畫面，都是赤羽業被他摸了臉頰後的舉動—赤羽業竟然伸出自己的手，覆蓋在他潮田渚的手上…臉頰溫度持續飆高，潮田渚努力維持鎮定，不斷在內心默念著別再想下去了。

 

“我…沒事，大概是有點貧血…” 

 

潮田渚說得有點心虛，今天的他完全處於失控狀態，先是攻擊了赤羽業然後又擅自觸摸赤羽業的臉…他現在只想挖個大洞跳進去再請人幫忙把洞填起來。

 

“這樣啊…” 赤羽業沒有再追問，轉過頭去，那邊的兩女一男“玩”得很開心，好像沒人記得待會要去上課這回事，“喂，中村！渚君他好像不舒服，妳…”

 

一聽到關鍵字，中村莉櫻立馬湊過來，“渚怎麼了嗎？要不要去保健室，還是…”

 

“去保健室吧，渚，我幫你好好檢查身體一下…”

 

“啊，不用了…我沒事的，可以去教室沒關係…” 潮田渚有點尷尬，一方面是覺得自己說謊了罪惡感纏身，一方面是光憑他自己實在難以招架兩位熱情的女士。

 

他帶著傻笑步步向後退，結果走了幾步剛好撞上赤羽業的身體，他抬起頭想說話，但卻未與赤羽業四目相交。赤羽業站得挺直，雙手插進褲袋裡，目光筆直落在前方，落在中村莉櫻與伊莉娜的身上。

 

憑藉兩人貼著的身體，潮田渚可以感覺到赤羽業嘆了口氣，抿動的唇貌似準備說點什麼。

 

上課鐘聲響得很是時候，大概是想起被交代的外務還沒處理，伊莉娜心不甘情不願地離開了，臨走前還不忘烙下狠話，“給我記住啊，臭小鬼們！下次讓你們吃不完兜著走！”

 

“那不是被趕跑的小嘍囉在用的臺詞嗎…” 前原陽斗汗。

 

“那我們也先告辭了…” 見中村莉櫻已走遠，潮田渚一個鞠躬，連忙跟上去。

 

“渚君。” 擦身而過之際，赤羽業的聲音也擦過耳邊。

 

潮田渚本能地看向赤羽業。

 

赤羽業沒有說話，只是朝著潮田渚揮揮手，另一手仍插在口袋裡，一個簡單的動作代替了告別。

 

“晚安，溫蒂。” 恍惚間他看見赤羽業身邊多了一個男孩，無論是外表、動作、說話口氣甚至勾起的笑容都驚人地神似。

 

潮田渚呼吸一窒，他覺得自己，好像想起了什麼重要的事。可是它宛如浮出水面的魚，被發現的下一刻又立刻躲回池底，再也找不到蹤跡。

 

 

*

 

 

青年纖細的手指敲響房門，推門進入，房內沒有開燈一片昏暗，只能依稀瞧見朦朧月光描繪出的男人背影。

 

“歡迎你回國，參加研討會辛苦了—身為父親的角色，我應該這麼說嗎？” 

 

“客套話就不必了。找我有什麼事？” 不存在溫暖的空間自然也不需什麼富有溫度的談話，青年在心底嗤笑一聲，冷冷地回道。

 

“沒什麼，只是問你去過校舍了嗎？” 

 

“去過了，然後呢？我看過資料了，真同情被你選中的棋子。” 

 

青年將一疊文件丟到辦公桌上，最上頭的文件寫著“赤羽業”三個字。

 

“我可以告訴你…他是這一切的起源。剩下的，不妨就努力當個盡責的棋子，說不定你哪一天會知道我的意思。” 男人側過頭，對著青年彎起唇。

 

“哦？真是期待你被我反將一軍的時刻呢，屆時就請你依照約定，乖乖戴上我為你準備的狗鏈吧。”

 

男人回過頭看向青年，無聲的寂靜突然被彼此的笑聲打破，迴盪在不大的辦公室裡。而被風吹落一地的文件彷彿被遺忘，沒有人理會。

 

 

TBC

 

辦公室的座位大概是這樣，依照班級排列下去。

懶得畫整齊反正大概方位有出來就好(:3[____]

 

A ｜B磯貝｜B神崎｜ D中村 ｜D渚   
｜ C ｜C副 ｜ E前原 ｜E業 

 

順帶一提，A班只有一位老師，就是大家想的那位。

 

謝謝喜歡及閱讀(*´∀｀)


	5. MONSTER-04（業渚）

Chapter.04

 

有一種人，無論走到哪裡都會吸引周遭人的目光、被人群所簇擁，沉默的時候被稱作冷酷帥氣，專注於某樣事情時被稱作認真帥氣，甚至連開玩笑帶點黃腔也能被原諒，還能稱作幽默帥氣。

 

這種人通稱帥哥。

 

最普遍廣泛的例子便是三年E班的導師前原陽斗。

 

“哼，前原那傢伙真令人生氣，長得帥有什麼了不起！” 想起方才一喊著下課就被女學生包圍的男性公敵，坐在教室最後頭的男學生忍不住開口說道。

 

相對於帥哥的另一種生物，凶惡的眼神與誇張的言行，渾身散發著“生人勿近”的氣息。這種生物所到之處都會啟動人群自動遠離的技能，且附帶被動技能：隨自身長相改變遠離的距離，簡單地說就是長相越醜人群越往後退。

 

這種生物通稱不良少年。

 

“就是、就是！帥哥就可以勾搭我們老大遼貴的女朋友嗎…”

 

“笨…！” 

 

隔壁座位的男學生連忙上前摀住同伴口無遮攔的嘴，期間還不忘邊觀察旁邊的人的表情。幸好，老大的心情雖差，但還不至於央及無辜。

 

“啊、遼貴你要去哪裡？” 見高個子的男學生起身離開座位，幾個人忙不迭地跟上。

 

“廁所。” 

 

被喚作遼貴的學生頭也不回地說道。他的確是心情不怎麼好，畢竟都被女朋友甩了，不過也不想拿不相干的人來出氣。

 

前幾天他在電視節目裡看到一個街頭調查，主題是現在的女孩喜歡的男性特質。就結果而言，她們喜歡有男子氣慨但沉得住氣的男人，不會輕易動怒，面對小嘍囉挑釁也能維持不動聲色的從容，甚至一笑置之。遼貴頓時像遭了天打雷劈，自那刻起，動口動手動腳的暴力系男孩已自動成為他的過去。

 

要沉住氣也不是什麼難事，今天上午的表現讓他都想給自己打個一百分，姑且忽略那些不斷問他“今天是不是便秘“的聲音，看來他又往成熟男人跨進一大步了。

 

至於後頭這幾個連上廁所都要跟、行動一點都不夠男人的小弟…哼，就等他變成成熟男人了再來好好開導他們一番吧。

 

以遼貴為首的幾個學生浩浩蕩蕩地打開廁所的門，廁所裡只有一個人，耀眼程度不亞於班上導師的赤羽業正在洗手台前洗手。

 

見一群人進來，赤羽業只是轉頭看了他們一眼，然後又轉回鏡子前繼續整理自己的頭髮。

 

“喂，赤羽，你看見老大不用打招呼的嗎？“ 在遼貴說話前，後面的跟班已經衝上去搶先開口，幾個愛鬧事的也紛紛跟上，將赤羽業團團圍住。

 

“嗯…” 赤羽業回過頭來，眼珠子轉啊轉的，一臉疑惑，“你們是誰？”

 

“我們是你班上的學生啦！老頭，你記性也太差了吧！”

 

“對啊！我們昨天才在體育課跟你比賽跑還慘敗，你也忘太快了吧！”

 

“白痴啊！我們輸的事幹嘛講出來！”

 

“欸，可是…”

 

“哦，原來是你們啊…” 赤羽業笑了，完全沒有處於風暴中心的緊張感，不但若無其事地走出人牆，還邊拍拍幾個學生的肩膀，“不要吵架，大家都是同學，要好好相處哦。”

 

也因赤羽業的動作實在過於自然，令後知後覺的幾個人都看呆了，幾秒後才察覺自己好像被當成了現成的擦手紙。

 

“喔，對了，還有件事…” 

 

赤羽業停在門口前，剛好也是站在最後面的遼貴的身邊。

 

“這邊的廁所清潔度有待加強，你們打掃要再用心一些才行啊～”

 

 

*

 

 

“啊～好閒哦，就不能來點什麼騷動嘛～和平的日子讓人沒有上班的動力呀。” 

 

“咦？這樣不好吧…” 潮田渚一驚，差點拿不穩手上的筷子。

 

終於結束一上午的課程，潮田渚回到自己位置，正拿出便當準備開動就聽見隔壁的中村莉櫻天外飛來這麼一句話，嚇得他手上筷子差點飛出去。這是不是所謂的“唯恐天下不亂”？雖然他已經來到這所學校一段時間，但有時還是會跟不上中村莉櫻跳躍性的思維。

 

潮田渚看了看其他老師，C班的副導師杉野友人正在用手機看著職棒轉播，不時發出激動的加油聲或哀號聲。B班的副導師，以優雅美麗聞名的神崎有希子則低著頭做自己的事，完全不被杉野影響的專注深受潮田渚敬佩。他也藉此反省自己的定力，看來他的確是差得遠了。

 

在第三次守住自己便當免遭中村莉櫻毒手時，辦公室的門“唰”的一聲被打開，來人看也不看就鑽進潮田渚的辦公桌底下，當事人一聲驚呼正要發出，辦公室的門再度被開啟，幾個衝過來的學生的身影幾乎擠滿窄小的門。

 

為首的E班學生遼貴一進門就喊道：“赤羽業那傢伙在哪裡！？”

 

事情來得太突然，眾老師盯者門口幾個像是上門討債的學生，好半晌都未反應過來。

 

“咳…遼貴同學，你們找業…不、赤羽老師有什麼事嗎？” 

 

首先打破奇妙氣氛的是中村莉櫻，她看似扳著嚴肅臉孔，可她眼裡的光芒連坐在隔壁的潮田渚都能察覺，大概是種“來了來了今日限定任務？”的感覺，是在場唯一興奮不已的觀眾。

 

“赤羽業那傢伙，竟敢用鼻孔嘲笑老子！什麼穩重男人的形象，閃邊去吧！我先把他找出來痛扁一頓再說！”

 

為首的遼貴同學額冒青筋，像極了壓抑怒意已久即將爆發的活火山。擠在後面的同伴們表情也是不遑多讓，個個面帶殺意，只差沒有手拿凶器。

 

“一個一個說，別急。” 午後的平靜校園，突然出現的暴走族—很好很好，接下來會怎麼發展？中村莉櫻點點頭，看似認真傾聽，實際上腦內小劇場已直衝雲逍。

 

“那傢伙還一臉訝異的說：‘原來你們有小○雞，那體育課怎麼跑那麼慢？乾脆通通摘了吧？泰國或摩洛哥，自己選一個’，這傢伙，真的是老師嗎！”

 

“還說我們是群娘砲！他有資格說別人嗎？媽的，以前一個前原陽斗就夠煩的了，現在又來一個赤羽業！我們要美女老師，才不要什麼噁心帥哥！”

 

“對！長得帥的傢伙都是混蛋！都該死！” 

 

“應該接受火刑！”

 

“不，要用木樁釘心臟！“

 

“灑鹽巴！”

 

“別忘了浸豬籠！”

 

“還有灌水泥做成消波塊！”

 

幾個學生越討論越憤慨，做出了“帥哥都該死”的結論，更延伸到各種奇怪又錯誤的處刑方式，帥哥突然成為人人聞風喪膽的妖魔鬼怪。原來帥哥也能招來如此可怕的殺意，身為教師的潮田渚第一次被學生上了一課。

 

“帥哥都該死”這話題討論得正熱烈，磯貝悠馬手上抱著一疊作業，跟著兩個女學生走了進來，“謝謝妳們幫我開門啊。”

 

“我們才要謝謝磯貝老師幫我們拿東西呢，雖然跟前原老師並列校內兩大帥哥，但說到人帥又人品好，這學校裡沒有人贏得過你啊。”

 

“就是啊，而且磯貝老師又很謙虛，這點也很帥～”

 

“哈哈，你們真的過獎了，老師真的不是什麼帥哥啦…咦？大家怎麼了…”

 

畫面突然停格，辦公室突然變得鴉雀無聲。

 

“嗯，我沒有看到赤羽老師…但有看到前原老師往保健室去…” 一片寂靜中，潮田渚的聲音顯得格外宏亮。

 

“什麼，伊莉娜老師有危險了！兄弟們快去保護她！”

 

“對，殲滅全校所有帥哥老師！”

 

從“殲滅赤羽業”變成“殲滅全校帥哥老師”，一群學生帶著走偏的目的，邊叫囂著離開了，留下幾個教師面面相覷。

 

站在門邊的磯貝悠馬處於狀況外：“我說錯什麼話了嗎？”

 

中村莉櫻憋笑憋得很辛苦，又是拍桌又是捧腹，幸好學生們即時離開，否則一定會憋出毛病來。坐她斜對面的杉野友人有點慌，果然跟前原陽斗一起待久了就會變怪人，該不會下個受害者就輪到坐前原陽斗隔壁的自己了？

 

“呵呵，學生們很有活力呢。” 神崎有希子笑笑，“就算是帥哥，人品不好也是要遭受天遣的呢。”

 

“神崎老師剛剛好像一臉優雅地說了什麼可怕的話啊…” 太多事情可以吐嘈反而讓潮田渚  
覺得疲憊，他轉向手裡拿著大字報躲在桌底的赤羽業，或者也可以說是這場災難的罪魁禍首，“業君，他們已經走了哦…”

 

“這是在幹嘛啊？業，你不會又鬧事了吧…” 杉野友人有些緊張，深怕那些激進份子放火燒了學校，好不容易拿到的飯碗也不保怎辦。

 

“沒事、沒事，只是在跟學生們玩捉迷藏，這是促進師生交流哦～” 赤羽業還是維持著原來的姿勢，“渚君，幫大忙了，謝謝你下面借我躲。”

 

“不客氣……嗯？” 潮田渚覺得赤羽業的話越咀嚼越奇怪，“什麼下面！？”

 

“赤羽業，這裡可是有淑女在場，別開黃腔行嗎？” 中村莉櫻瞪著躲在桌底不肯出來的赤羽業，心想怎會有人如此幼稚，想出這種方法來吃她的渚的豆腐。

 

“哪裡有淑女我怎麼不知道？是指神崎老師嗎？啊，的確是該道個歉呢。” 赤羽業裝死微笑。

 

“那個，業君…你可以出來了…” 

 

話一說出口潮田渚就覺得給自己立了死亡flag，事到如今還有人會相信自己思想是純潔的嗎？等等，如果赤羽業良心發現，幫他這個救命恩人挽回名譽的話…說不定還有一絲機會…他看見赤羽業對自己笑了一下。很帥氣很好看。

 

“可是渚君的裡面很舒服很溫暖，不想出去。” 

 

“什麼裡面！業君不要亂說話啊！” 不該把希望寄託在這個人身上的…看赤羽業玩得這麼開心，潮田渚只覺得好想哭。

 

”算你狠…赤羽業，你贏了。”

 

“中村老師，妳為什麼豎起大拇指！？”

 

“就是桌子裡面嘛，渚君想太多了。” 赤羽業這下終於肯出來了，潮田渚以為這人玩膩了，暗自鬆口氣。怎料赤羽業一站直，又反身坐到自己的桌上，這是近距離秀那雙長腿給他羨慕的意思嗎？

 

不過事實證明赤羽業並不是要晒那雙長腿，這次改秀招牌微笑和迷人嗓音，“為了答謝渚君下面借我躲，以及請我吃便當菜，晚餐一起吃吧，我請客。”

 

“便當？” 需要解讀的訊息太多，潮田渚反應不及，待他發現赤羽業拿在手上的東西時已來不及，“啊，我的煎蛋—”

 

“好吃。渚君很會作菜啊，下次也幫我作便當吧。” 

 

因赤羽業一直俯著身子和他說話，且潮田渚搶救煎蛋時特意抬起頭，兩者加成下使兩人說話時靠得特別近。也因此赤羽業舔拇指的動作在潮田渚眼裡看來格外搧情，連帶的影響是頭腦也變得一片空白。朦朧間似乎又聞到薰香的味道，他也搞不懂自己為什麼要點頭。

 

“呃，好…”

 

等到對上赤羽業得逞的笑容，潮田渚後悔也來不及了。

 

“業君，我剛才是說…”

 

“嗯，你說‘好’。”

 

“那、那可能是誤會…”

 

“沒關係、沒關係，誤會就誤會，渚君沒有聽過‘美麗的錯誤’嗎？順水推舟也不錯哦！” 

 

潮田渚好不甘心，根本辯不過赤羽業那張嘴，每當他越想澄清事實，赤羽業就越變本加厲地扯歪理，非要他主動放棄才肯停手。難道人長得帥就可以為所欲為？潮田渚無意識瞪著赤羽業的眼神多了幾分哀怨。

 

“那我走啦，放學後我在校門口等你。” 

 

一個揉頭髮的動作讓潮田渚鬱悶了，看看他倆的身高差，他這是被當成了小動物安撫了對吧？

 

“…業君，” 最後，潮田渚下了個決定，他要用行動表示其實自己沒那麼好欺負，“我要吃高級壽司。”

 

“哦？” 面對潮田渚認真的挑戰，向來無所畏懼的赤羽業只是挑眉，“都可以啊，盡量吃垮我。”

 

接著，笑得頗愉快的赤羽業說了一句讓在場的人都氣得跳腳的話。

 

“反正我有的是錢。”

 

然後赤羽業就被趕出辦公室了。

 

 

TBC

 

氣氛似乎太歡樂了些…總之下章兩人終於…

可以獨處了!!!!!(*´∀｀)(*´∀｀)

 

ps 不良少年的名字猶豫了一下，最後還是用了台版的翻譯。反正就是那群高中不良少年，很可憐地被拖進來被業虐待了Σ(ﾟДﾟ)


	6. MONSTER-05（業渚）

Chapter.05

 

他正在玩一場遊戲。

 

一場進可攻退可守，由他自己主導的遊戲。

 

“彼得潘…” 小動物怯嚅地抬起頭，聲音細如蚊蚋，“明天…我們還會再見面嗎？”

 

“你想見我？” 

 

他想要一個名字，一個只專屬對方呼喚的名字。這個如玩笑般的願望，每天注視的流星並沒有幫他實現，眼前的男孩卻幫他實現了。

 

“咦？不是…啊、也不是不是…”

 

“究竟是還不是？” 他歪著頭，玩心大起，“讓我猜猜…其實你想見我。看這表情，我不會是猜對了吧？”

 

“…嗯。” 乖順的小動物不善於應付逗弄，很誠實的回答著。

 

“傷腦筋啊…怎麼辦才好？不然看我當下的心情來決定好了？” 佯裝著苦惱的模樣，其實心裡早就有了答案，他早習慣了口是心非。

 

所謂一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井繩。他的確是怕了，怕被赤裸裸地看透，再被赤裸裸地傷透。

 

他正在玩一場遊戲，需要與被需要的遊戲。

 

基於本能地，用嘻笑的面具壓下內心泛起的異樣波動。他不須付出，不願再被主導。

 

他是誰？他不知道。

 

可是，他想知道。

 

 

*

 

 

正值放學時間，學生三三兩兩從三年級的校舍走出來，幾乎每個路過的學生都會停下腳步往大門旁看一眼。姑且不論新人教師的話題性，赤羽業單就亮眼外表便足以攫取大多數人目光。

 

此刻赤羽業背靠在門邊，一隻手如往常習慣插進褲袋，另一手則拿著手機端看。當然從學生的視角也看不清楚他在做什麼，反正顏值高的人光站在那就足夠賞心悅目了。有了夕陽光與其臉上微笑的加成，赤羽業看起來比平時親切許多，陸續有幾個班上的學生向他打招呼，他也不吝於揮手微笑當作是回應。

 

“赤羽老師看起來心情很好耶，而且笑得好溫柔，他等等是不是要去約會啊？”

 

“咦，原來他有女朋友啦…有點受到打擊了。”

 

又走過去幾個女學生，雖然她們刻意壓低聲音，可赤羽業還是聽到了她們對話的內容。“女朋友”這個關鍵字讓赤羽業忍不住笑出聲，他從不在乎別人怎麼去看待、揣測自己，被當作八卦話題的主角也無妨，他在想什麼，只要他自己知道就夠了。

 

“好像挺合適的嘛，對吧…渚君？” 赤羽業偏過頭去，正好眼神對上了幾步之遙的潮田渚。

 

“呃…” 潮田渚以一種詭異的姿勢停在原地，自覺有些尷尬，本來伸長想嚇嚇赤羽業的手又默默地縮回，“業君怎麼知道我偷偷走過來了？” 

 

潮田渚有點不甘心，明明特意放輕了腳步，怎還是被赤羽業發現？

 

“秘密。” 赤羽業邁開步伐，確認潮田渚已經跟上，給了對方一個神秘的微笑。

 

“唔，算了，總有機會成功的…” 大概早料到赤羽業會這麼回答，潮田渚鼓起臉頰的幅度已沒有以往來得大。明白即使追問也不會有答案，潮田渚乾脆換了話題，“對了，業君剛剛在說什麼挺合適…”

 

“哦，那個啊…” 赤羽業想起剛剛那些女學生的談話內容，而且聯想對象又在眼前，實在是有趣極了，他邊笑著吐了舌頭，“還是秘密。”

 

果不其然，潮田渚跳腳了。

 

好像小動物啊，真好玩。

 

學校師生都大讚個性溫和的潮田渚，其實很容易生氣，赤羽業時不時以玩弄這片挖掘到的新大陸作為樂趣。當然，只要他願意，他有自信可以惹怒身邊任何一個認識或不認識的人，但是至今被他挑釁至生氣的每個人，他們的反應都不及潮田渚的吐嘈或抗議來得新奇有趣。他可不會告訴其他人，這種樂趣自己留著獨享就夠了。

 

手機又傳來振動，走在前方的他拿出手機瞥了一眼訊息。中村莉櫻的一句“赤羽業你除了會已讀，還會幹嘛？”特別顯眼，他手速飛快，回傳了“還會封鎖”幾個字，送出，乾脆俐落地執行指令，手機這才回歸平靜。

 

“真囉嗦…” 想起某個人的臉，赤羽業的感想脫口而出。

 

“咦、我嗎！？” 在一旁跳腳的潮田渚剛好聽見他沒頭沒腦的感想，還以為他在說自己，著實嚇了一跳。

 

“啊，抱歉、抱歉，我不是在說渚君…” 雖然擅自誤會的潮田渚也很有趣，赤羽業一邊在心裡如此想著，“是在說女人啦，女人很囉嗦。”

 

“呃，是這樣啊…？” 話題跳躍太快速，潮田渚似懂非懂，也不知道究竟該不該同意赤羽業莫名奇妙的話。

 

突然一陣液體冰涼的觸感擦過頰邊，赤羽業抬起頭，烏雲不知何時已成堆聚集，遮蔽了本還算晴朗的天空。

 

“啊，下雨了…” 走在身旁的潮田渚一句話還沒說完，雨滴便接二連三的落下。

 

“渚君，你…” 看潮田渚有些無措的表情，赤羽業不難猜到潮田渚攜帶雨具的機率，索性放棄詢問。他脫下自己的黑色外套，蓋在潮田渚的頭上，而後拉起對方的手，“停車場在山腳下，還有段距離，我們用跑的吧。”

 

“等、業君…” 

 

也不管對方是抗議還是疑惑，赤羽業一手拿著兩人的公事包，一手拉著潮田渚跑了起來。

 

兩人的身高差距加上拉著手奔跑的狼狽模樣，在旁人眼中看來或許很滑稽，不過赤羽業做事一向不顧慮周遭人的目光，比起那些無謂的事情，他只在乎能不能早點到達停車場。更何況其他學生也忙著躲雨，自顧不遐了誰還有那閒情逸致管其他人呢。

 

“…業君真是任性…” 

 

被外套蓋住頭而且又被拉著跑的潮田渚還真像個小孩子，連聲音都同樣彆扭，用眼角的餘光瞄了對方一眼，赤羽業悄悄彎了嘴角。

 

雨勢不減反增，一上車駕駛座的赤羽業連忙往後座摸索找毛巾，他看向自然坐在一旁的潮田渚，眉頭皺道，“渚君，你坐那邊做什麼？”

 

“什麼做什麼…” 認為基於禮貌坐在後方的潮田渚疑惑，“因為副駕駛座…”

 

“渚君，” 赤羽業伸長身子，好讓臉上的微笑更靠近潮田渚，“當車裡只有兩個人而且駕駛是車主的情況下，這樣坐是代表把駕駛當成司機的意思哦！嗯～原來渚君把我當成司機了？”

 

“我、我沒有那個意思！我坐過去就是了！” 被赤羽業的微笑盯得渾身不自在，潮田渚以生平最快的速度轉移到副駕駛座。

 

“外套隨便放著就好了，沒關係，反正等等就乾了。” 

 

他讀出潮田渚的猶豫，看對方手裡拿著放那邊都不對的外套，乾脆一把拿過放到後座去，順便把毛巾攤開在潮田渚頭上搓揉。

 

“業君在做什麼…我自己來就好了…” 不算輕的力道果然引來潮田渚的反抗。

 

“不快點擦乾的話，感冒就糟糕了呀。渚君一定都是隨便擦個幾下就算了，這樣不但容易感冒，長期下來也容易頭痛。” 赤羽業滔滔不絕地說著，“如果不幸真的感冒了，請病假太多天要扣薪水，如果我去照顧渚君，你還要額外付我照顧費用，這樣不划算吧？啊、順帶一提，我可是很貴的哦。” 

 

“才不會變成那樣呢！不要擅自腦補別人臥病在床呀！”

 

可惜的是，赤羽業無論力氣或辯駁能力都穩佔上風，潮田渚的抗議效果趨近於零。

 

大概是放棄掙扎了，最後潮田渚乾脆不抵抗了，被瀏海遮住的眼睛若隱若現，猛盯著他瞧。赤羽業也不再答腔，專心在幫潮田渚擦頭髮，被抽走對話的四周突然變得很安靜。

 

潮田渚的吐息從頰邊拂過，有些急促，但力道很輕很柔，同指尖不經意碰觸到的髮絲，皆在心底留下無限回味的餘韻。

 

他沒有躲開來自潮田渚的視線。

 

透過那雙藍色的眼睛，他看清了倒映在裡頭的自己—眼神與笑容都比平時柔和，那是在鏡中反覆尋找也不曾見過的赤羽業，竟在此時此刻清晰無比地倒映在潮田渚眼裡。

 

“業君…” 

 

一個輕淺的呼喚，潮田渚主動結束這場不算長也不算短的彼此凝視。他看見潮田渚垂下眼，伸手去拿自己放在腿上的另一條毛巾。

 

空氣中隱約能聽見潮田渚微弱的嘆息。

 

“明明自己都淋濕了還…” 

 

赤羽業有些愣神，注意力頓時被潮田渚微微噘起的下唇勾去，再也移不開。方才潮田渚的嘟囔帶著濃厚的鼻音，上揚的尾韻藏著難以察覺的愉悅。那分明是埋怨的字句，說出來卻像是幾乎要喜極而泣的感謝。

 

有些好奇，現在的潮田渚是怎樣的表情。

 

赤羽業俯下身想看仔細，手更不自覺地伸長。一股衝動讓他想扳起對方的臉龐，用最近的距離，毫不遺漏地將每個細節都烙進眼底。倘若面前是潮田渚半掩的真實，那麼他要將之全數挖掘出來。

 

“想照顧別人的人若是感冒，那不就本末導致了嗎？如果反而被我照顧了，吃虧的說不定是業君哦…” 柔軟的髮稍劃過赤羽業的指尖，他在潮田渚抬起頭說話的同一刻收回手，動作很自然也很緩慢，他有自信不被對方發現。

 

潮田渚拿著毛巾，正學著他之前的動作替他擦著頭髮。同樣的行為較自己矮小的潮田渚做起來沒有溫馨的感覺，反而顯得挺費力，像小孩拼命在幫大人擦頭髮般滑稽。加上手腳長度的天生劣勢，自己做來很輕鬆的動作，換成潮田渚就變成別種意義的苦戰了。

 

被雨水浸濕的襯衫緊貼著肌膚，濕黏的觸感令赤羽業感到厭惡，即使如此他仍未移動身體半分。

 

兩個大人彼此替對方擦頭髮的畫面還真是好笑，而且還是毫無意義與可言的行為—赤羽業心想。

 

微笑無聲無息地出現在唇邊，專心替赤羽業擦頭髮的潮田渚沒有發現，始終靜靜看著潮田渚的赤羽業自己也沒有發現。

 

“好了，只能暫時這樣了…” 潮田渚忙了一陣終於停下動作，盯著赤羽業的頭髮好半晌，似乎還有些不滿意，但車上條件簡陋也只能將就，“不過業君衣服有點濕啊，如果有替換的襯衫就好了。” 

 

“我車上有啊。” 赤羽業慢條思理地應著。

 

“那你怎麼不早說！”

 

“因為渚君一直堅持要幫我擦頭髮啊，我實在不忍心拒絕。” 

 

“…你說反了吧。總之，你的衣服…”

 

“我知道、我知道～真是被渚君當成小孩了呢。” 

 

赤羽業看了眼手錶，指針在兩人擦頭髮時又走過好幾格。他按下車窗往外探頭看，原本滂沱的雨勢漸趨減緩，至少這段等待還是值得的。而且…想起潮田渚方才那個看不清的表情，他覺得自己不算不無所獲。

 

“等…業君你在做什麼！？” 副駕駛座的潮田渚大驚，被某人二話不說就開始解襯衫衣扣的行為嚇得連連後退，只差沒有貼上車窗。

 

“脫衣服。” 赤羽業說得理所當然，“不是渚君叫我脫的嗎？還要我動作快一點。”

 

“我是這個意思沒錯…但是業君的措詞…而且這邊是外面吧！” 

 

“反正也沒有其他人啊。放心，我不會怕渚君對我亂來的。”

 

“我才不會！” 

 

換個襯衫的確是花不了多少時間，兩人一來一往的幾句對話過去，赤羽業便換好了衣服。他正忙著將濕衣服收起來，旁邊的潮田渚突然說了一句：“業君明明裡面就有穿背心啊…”

 

果然是個單純的人，連給自己挖坑跳了都沒發現，赤羽業笑得邪惡。

 

“你果然偷看了。”

 

“那、那是…” 潮田渚心直口快後悔莫及加上百口莫辯，“業君換得毫不遮掩的，要不看到也很難吧。而…而且業君有的、我也有，有什麼好害羞的…”

 

這話說得一點都沒說服力，論點薄弱不明確還有硬拗的嫌疑，發言者語帶猶豫且表達不清，最嚴重的是，眼神飄移不定讓人覺得根本心虛。赤羽業轉速頗快的腦袋瞬間列出各種反駁理論，隨時都能讓潮田渚舉雙手雙腳投降。

 

“好、好，渚君說什麼都對。那我們可以出發了？肚子餓了吧。”

 

不過看在這次潮田渚的反應難得可愛的份上，赤羽業也難得決定順著小動物的毛安撫。

 

他從以前就是這樣，喜歡看被逗弄的小動物苦惱的表情。他始終覺得那是最真實的表情，正因為真實，可以短暫忘記虛偽的人群，更重要的是，可以忘記虛偽的自己。

 

“實在是…太像了呢。” 

 

不讓人感到害怕的東西其實最可怕。

 

在他毫無防備時闖進他的內心，又在他措手不及時驟然離去。

 

“能…見到你…最後一面…真好…” 頭頂是明亮依舊的圓月，周圍是四散的血花，以倒在地上的男孩的頭部為中心盛開。赤髮的孩子抱緊了懷裡的人，不斷湧出的淚水模糊了眼前的畫面。男孩用盡最後一絲力氣擠出的微笑與聲音，就此暫停了他的世界，永遠活在他閉上雙眼的每一刻。

 

“業君？剛剛說了什麼嗎？” 潮田渚歪頭看著他，與回憶過於相似的臉和潮田渚的臉就這樣重疊，直至赤羽業找回往常的從容微笑。

 

“嗯…我說放晴了。渚君快看窗外。”

 

“啊，是彩虹呢。”

 

他厭倦了玩遊戲。厭倦再玩不斷失去、失去到連自己的存在都忘記的遊戲。

 

他是誰？

 

對了，現在的他是赤羽業。

 

無所畏懼，沒有東西可以再失去的赤羽業。

 

 

TBC

 

我也不知道為什麼這兩人可以在車上搞這麼久…(¯―¯٥)

總之下章還會繼續你眼中有我我眼中有你  
謝謝你的閱讀及喜歡 (ง'̀-'́)ง


	7. MONSTER-06（業渚）

之前上傳的莫名混到以前的記錄檔，只好部份重寫( ~_~ )

在此對曾給這篇文按喜歡的讀者說抱歉(Q_Q)

 

Chapter.06

 

他正在演一齣戲。

 

一場沒有退路只能前進，自己無法決定劇本的戲劇。

 

“…你、你……” 眼角的淚模糊了視野，哭泣讓男孩的聲音帶著哽咽。

 

曾經他懷抱許多夢想與願望。他深信對著流星許願就能實現願望，然而現實一再提醒他什麼是事與願違，流星連出現在他眼前的機會都不給。但當他心灰意冷放棄夢想時，奇跡的光火又如同流星劃過眼前。

 

“找到了呢。” 出現在寢室的窗邊的紅色流星，嘴裡說著他聽不懂的話，臉上是他覺得彷彿為漆黑的夜點上亮光的笑容。

 

“…你…” 他支支吾吾，說的話破碎不明。藍色的大眼盯著對方良久，破啼為笑，“你是…彼得潘…嗎？”

 

“那麼，你就是溫蒂了。”

 

他有個願望，期盼有個人出現，能為他傀儡般的人生注入笑容與靈魂。

 

會是眼前這個人嗎？他不知道。

 

可是，他好想知道。

 

 

*

 

 

“妳聽說了嗎？業老師的事。”

 

“是他和班上男生大玩捉迷藏的事嗎？剛剛還聽到那些男生說什麼今天抓不到老師就會變成奴隸…好像很好玩的樣子。”

 

“其實妳也想看那些男生被修理吧，呵呵～”

 

“怎樣都好啦，但是業老師是帥哥，所以我當然站在老師這邊囉…啊，中村老師、小渚老師好！”

 

女學生們朝著迎面而來的兩位老師招呼，活力十足的模樣令中村莉櫻頗為羨慕，“走廊窗戶透進的陽光落在女學生若隱若現的裙擺，散發著青春又引人犯罪的氣息…唉呀，還是年輕的肉體好，多有活力啊！”

 

“呃…中村老師也還很年輕哦？” 這不是老頭子才會說的話嗎？潮田渚乾笑。

 

“渚的嘴巴還是這麼甜啊，比開口閉口只會損人的某人好多了～” 一提到某人，中村莉櫻的表情立刻風雲變色，“渚啊，你再考慮一下吧，跟他出去是很危險的哦！媽媽好擔心你被欺負啊…要是被騷擾了怎麼辦？赤羽業那傢伙看起來像壞人，內心是惡魔啊…”

 

“那個，只是吃飯而已哦，不是約會…” 潮田渚被中村莉櫻放大的臉逼得腳步直後退，冷汗直流，“中村老師跟業君不是朋友嗎？怎麼把他說成那樣…”

 

而且跟妳們去喝酒好像也沒有比較安全啊？但這些話說出口好像會演變成更麻煩的局面，潮田渚選擇在心裡默默腹誹。

 

“哼哼哼，渚竟然幫他說話，果然是被那個不肯讓我跟去吃飯的狡猾男人騙了啊…” 

 

“欸？”

 

“沒辦法了，那我只好在渚被怎樣之前自己先下手了！”

 

“結果還是騷擾嗎！” 

 

 

*

 

 

因為放學後對幾名學生的課業輔導耽擱了點時間，潮田渚的腳步相較於平時來得急促。距離和赤羽業約好的時間還有十分鐘，這點時間即使慢慢走過去也很足夠，可他還是不自覺加快了步伐。

 

“小渚老師好像很開心的樣子，是不是要去約會呀？” 

 

“老師要跟誰約會？好想看～”

 

陸續有結束社團活動的學生路過鞋櫃，紛紛向正在換穿鞋子的潮田渚揮手道別，有些還停下順道打探起他的八卦。因為現在是春天的關係嗎？每個人開口閉口都是約會，逼得他只能一直傻笑。

 

“春天啊…” 

 

下意識去撫摸左腕上的錶，這錶本是他為了遮住手腕上的疤痕而買的東西，但時間一久他卻逐漸習慣了它的存在，反而無法適應偶爾將它取下時的不安。它不單是用來偽裝的工具，上頭佈滿的磨損痕跡更是他走過過往那些艱辛日子的證明，歲月在錶身留下多少傷痕，在他心底就留下多少傷痕。

 

眼神黯淡了一瞬，戀愛什麼的…他連想都不敢想。

 

又有一群學生經過鞋櫃，充滿活力的嘻鬧聲拉回潮田渚的思緒，他對著自己關上的鞋櫃門笑了下。被熱鬧包圍好過獨自一人，他已經怕了，無論是寂寞襲來的冷，還是恐懼侵蝕的痛。

 

他很慶幸自己可以待在這裡。

 

剛離開鞋櫃的潮田渚一眼就發現倚著校舍門口等待的人。赤羽業是天生的發光體，無論擺在哪個團體裡赤羽業都會是裡頭最亮眼的人，因此要在人群中找到赤羽業的身影就變得簡單。

 

撇開惡劣的個性不談，單論外表的話，赤羽業其實很受女性歡迎，在學校自然不用說，連跟潮田渚在外頭吃飯閒晃時都能招來不少異性目光。

 

和走到哪都被異性包圍的前原陽斗有些不同，赤羽業雖受歡迎，不過本人不像前原陽斗那樣樂在其中，潮田渚隱約察覺赤羽業對這一切感到麻煩，甚至厭煩。他見過許多次赤羽業面帶微笑、卻毒舌嚇跑攀談對象的場景，久而久之，欣賞赤羽業的人都有了“這人只能遠處欣賞，無法帶私心接近”的共識。

 

明明條件優秀卻甘於孑然一身，這樣的人會招致同性嫉妒也是無可厚非吧？赤羽業當然也收集了不少男性羨慕嫉妒恨的眼神，潮田渚認為自己也是其中之一，畢竟，高大寬闊的背影與結實修長的雙腿都是他望塵莫及的東西。

 

倚著校舍門口等待的背影近在眼前，潮田渚有些哀怨，總覺得就這樣直接走過去有損他身為男性的自尊，簡單地說就是太不甘心了，反正橫豎都是被身高差距嘲笑，不如從別的地方扳回一成——

 

譬如看看赤羽業難得受到驚嚇的表情。

 

背對著他的赤羽業視線集中在手機螢幕上，正是實踐腦中邪惡想法的大好機會。思及此，他放輕腳步慢慢走了過去。然而伸出的雙手即將碰到赤羽業的背影之際，他突然停下動作。

 

赤羽業抬起頭，對著方走過身邊的兩個女學生露出淺淺的笑容，彼此竊竊私語已走遠的女學生當然沒有發覺，在赤羽業後方的潮田渚卻注意到了。少了戲弄意味的笑容很簡單，純粹的愉悅柔軟了赤羽業的臉部線條，輕柔的笑聲徘徊在呆愣的潮田渚腦海裡，揮之不去。

 

“好像挺合適的嘛，對吧…渚君？”

 

瞬間的失神果然是大敗筆，赤羽業說完這句話便轉過頭來，根據那完全不帶驚訝之色的微笑，潮田渚可以推知對方早察覺他的接近，雖然赤羽業怎樣都不肯說原因。

 

真是個任性的人。

 

隨後下起雨時，赤羽業擅自將脫下的外套蓋在他頭上，這更證實了潮田渚的想法，他有些不滿，不滿赤羽業的擅作主張，可看到赤羽業淋得渾身濕透的身影時，他突然又說不出什麼抗議的話了。

 

 

*

 

 

“那個…業君…”

 

“怎麼了？渚君。” 

 

正襟危坐的潮田渚環顧四周，現下身處的餐廳無論裝潢或食材都比自己吃過的高上好幾個檔次，他對著身邊的人低聲道，“這邊好像很貴，真的沒問題嗎…”

 

“沒問題哦，” 赤羽業神色泰若自然，“反正錢不夠還能把渚君留在這邊打工抵債～”

 

“欸！？” 

 

潮田渚本能反應就想從椅子上彈起來，幸好赤羽業即時阻止了他，“別擔心、別擔心，渚君就放心吃吧。” 

 

“嗯…謝謝…” 他接過赤羽業遞來的茶，溫度適中，茶葉的香氣在喉中慢慢化開來，似乎也讓溫度暖進心底，“業君真厲害呢，知道這麼高級的店…”

 

“哦，那個啊…是Bitch姐帶我來的，偶爾想海削她一頓時就會叫她請客。” 赤羽業咧嘴一笑，“怎麼樣，東西很好吃吧？”

 

“嗯，很好吃，真的是入口即化的鮪魚。我還是第一次吃到這種口感，好像冰淇淋一樣，自動在嘴裡化開了…”

 

“哈哈，渚君意外地很懂呢。” 赤羽業拿起茶杯輕抿了口茶，或許是置身於高級餐廳的關係，平時不拘小節的人此刻看上去優雅許多。

 

潮田渚的食量並不大，幾道料理下來很快就舉白旗投降，只能在一旁喝著茶看著赤羽業吃東西。

 

“有點意外啊，業君的食量比想像中大…”

 

“我覺得比起一般人不算大哦，應該是渚君食量太小。”

 

“我才不小啊！” 

 

他倆聊天時大多都是赤羽業在說話，潮田渚像平時一樣當個聽眾，偶爾赤羽業開開玩笑，潮田渚才會跳起來抗議。

 

赤羽業說了很多工作的事情，也分享了許多工作的經驗談，潮田渚發現其實赤羽業是個什麼話題都能聊的人，而且不侷限種類，輕鬆的日常閒聊或學術研究的探討，甚至經濟議題都能侃侃而談。

 

即便個性古怪難以捉摸又愛戲弄人，但卻兼具了壓倒性的實力與自信—在潮田渚眼中，赤羽業是這樣一個強大到可以讓自己為所欲為的存在。

 

無所畏懼、我行我素，不被任何事物束縛，看似大而化之卻心思縝密，看似隨性卻擁有很多想法—潮田渚一直都很想成為赤羽業這樣的人，正因為自己無法，所以才會羨慕。所以當赤羽業主動提出要請他吃晚餐時，他非常的高興。他沒有足夠的自信去主動認識這個耀眼的人，但這個人卻無視了一切，主動拉近了兩人距離。足夠他猶豫好幾天的事，赤羽業只需花一秒就做得到。

 

赤羽業的存在讓他開始思考許多問題。往前踏出一步並非想像中的那麼難嗎？他還不知道。

 

他還在尋找答案。

 

“在想什麼？”

 

思緒轉回出聲的人身上，毫無防備地，赤羽業一手托腮專注地盯著自己的畫面直入眼底，他訝異於慣見的慵懶裡頭藏著幾分認真，一時語塞，“嗯、也沒什麼…只是…”

 

潮田渚端起茶杯，一連喝了好幾口茶，不發一語。赤羽業見他茶杯已空，默默替他斟滿茶水，他道過謝，手心捧著溫熱的杯身，似乎在思考如何組織被打亂的言語。

 

“只是有些好奇…” 良久，潮田渚喃喃道，“業君…為何想當老師？” 

 

不似他時而閃躲、時而移開視線的舉動，赤羽業始終保持輕鬆自然的神色盯著他，連他提及這個深入內心的問題也不曾變動。

 

“這個嘛…” 赤羽業的開場白成功吸引潮田渚的目光。確信潮田渚此時正看著自己，赤羽業揚起唇角，“是為了重要的人哦。”

 

“這樣啊…沒想到業君的理由這麼正經。” 難得赤羽業認真回答，潮田渚卻不知該說些什麼才好，只能在心裡說服自己赤羽業一定又是在開玩笑。拿起茶杯的手有些顫抖，險些灑出裡頭的茶，可他還是強裝鎮定。

 

實際上潮田渚的腦海早是一片空白。赤羽業的笑容明明很輕很淡，卻強烈又深刻的烙進記憶深處，並且與之共鳴。那究竟是害怕還是不安？這份鼓動就像是內心深處躲著一個怪物，每當他與赤羽業接觸，那個怪物就離甦醒又更近了些。

 

他在慌什麼？

 

“那麼，渚君呢？為什麼想當老師？” 

 

“呃…” 

 

無論赤羽業是不是造成內心慌亂的真正原因，潮田渚仍無法否認赤羽業現在的聲音較平時柔和。他重新聚焦視線焦赤羽業的微笑，感到心情放鬆許多。

 

“…其實我很喜歡熱鬧，覺得可以忘記很多事。” 潮田渚笑了下，或許是第一次這樣說出自己的想法，而且對方還是平常捉弄自己的人，他有點不好意思，“我以前的理想是當個幼稚園的老師，但不知為什麼…陰錯陽差下就變成這樣了。”

 

“是嗎…”

 

“不過現在這樣也很好，我覺得每天都很開心。”

 

比起以前，現在的確是很開心。潮田渚將後半部的話嚥下，差那麼一點，他就要將這些想法脫口而出。他不能這麼說，就算對象是赤羽業也不能說。

 

“能遇見大家還有業君，真是太好了呢。”

 

他沒有發現，自己下意識迴避了赤羽業的注視。

 

 

*

 

 

回程時天空又飄起雨絲，因為怎麼樣都辯不過赤羽業，潮田渚只好讓對方撐著車上的傘送他到公寓樓下。

 

“今天謝謝業君的招待，不管怎麼說還是讓你破費了，而且還讓業君載我回來。”

 

“不用介意這個，” 赤羽業伸手去揉他的頭髮，“明天早上我載你去上班。”

 

“咦？這樣不好吧…” 潮田渚愣，“我搭電車就好了，讓業君繞路不太好…”

 

“你的腳踏車不是放在學校嗎？而且這裡到車站也有點距離。”

 

“可是…”

 

“沒有‘可是’了，渚君既然吃了我的壽司就要乖乖聽我的話了。” 赤羽業一臉賊笑。

 

“什…” 潮田渚簡直跟不上眼前的人的邏輯，莫非他早已上了賊船而不自知？

 

想想還真不甘心，這頓晚餐從頭到尾都被赤羽業掌握了主導權，雖然他不是沒有受益而且赤羽業的表現很正常沒有做什麼奇怪的事情…慢著為什麼他要預設赤羽業會對自己做什麼奇怪的事情？再仔細一想，先對對方做奇怪事情的好像都是他潮田渚哦？

 

“渚君？” 

 

偏偏赤羽業又在這時湊過來，隱約的薰香味隨著赤羽業的靠近而飄散，潮田渚很自然地聯想到他在車上擅自替赤羽業擦頭髮的事，還有赤羽業脫下襯衫換衣服後他偷看到的畫面…潮田渚覺得血液又開始失控往臉部聚集了。

 

“我、我知道了，明天早上是吧…” 潮田渚心虛應著。

 

“嗯，那我回去了。” 

 

“啊…等等！” 

 

潮田渚與停下腳步的赤羽業不約而同看向同個地方，兩人都有些驚訝，只是潮田渚更明顯一些。

 

察覺失態的潮田渚趕緊放開赤羽業的衣袖，恨不得再賞一巴掌打死自己。才說著自己怎麼一直動手動腳，結果幾秒後又再給自己惡行添一筆紀錄。

 

“那個…業君…” 

 

“嗯？”

 

其實拉住赤羽業的當下他什麼都沒有想，所以現在一句話都說不出來也很正常。為擺脫尷尬的氣氛，潮田渚拼命想著話題，但話題豈是想就會跑出來的東西，他可是不擅長與人聊天的潮田渚啊。

 

“…我、我覺得你放下頭髮很好看。” 說謊話有違良心，編話題又沒有靈感，與赤羽業在月色下互看了許久，潮田渚硬是擠出了這麼一句話。

 

“…噗…” 

 

果不其然聽見赤羽業的笑聲，他知道自己要被赤羽業嘲笑了。但赤羽業只是笑著，沒有進一步動作。他面帶疑惑在赤羽業臉上搜索，可惜看不出任何端倪。

 

“渚君喜歡的話，那我以後都這樣。”

 

的確是讓他無法反駁的一句話，和預期的一樣，可是又有哪裡不一樣。

 

潮田渚呆呆看著離開前的赤羽業拉起自己的手，然後在手心放了東西，再替他扳動手指握住。

 

他連“晚安”或者“明天見”都忘了說。

 

手指還殘留著熱度。赤羽業的手心帶著薄繭，有點粗糙，但是很溫暖。潮田渚緩緩打開握住的手，視線在瞬間變得更加模糊。

 

“真是個奇怪的人…” 

 

眼眶莫名發熱，可是唇角仍舊忍不住上揚，他現在是什麼表情？潮田渚想，大概只有他手裡的東西才知道。

 

那是一顆包裝精緻的糖果，上頭畫著草莓的圖案。

 

“重新開始…加油…” 他輕輕收攏手指，直到握緊糖果，“潮田渚……你可以的…”

 

他是誰？

 

沒錯，現在的他是潮田渚。

 

拋開過去、又必須尋找過去的潮田渚。

 

 

TBC

 

 

這回修改了很多次，前期的渚內心活動比較複雜>_<

總之謝謝閱讀及喜歡< ( _ _ ) >


	8. MONSTER-07（業渚）

Chapter.07

 

映入眼簾的天空一片昏暗，空氣裡遍佈著雨滴捎來的沉悶氣息—這幅景象真不適合作為一天的初始。當頭暈噁心想吐所有宿醉症狀輪流上陣，本想賴床的心思也都被吐得一乾二淨，配合著窗外令人絕望的景緻，中村莉櫻再度相信起她的直覺。

 

又是不適合出門上班的一天啊。

 

好不容易戰勝翹班的念頭千里迢迢來到偏遠地區的校舍，卻發現平常開門的某個笨蛋疑似睡過頭，更悽慘的是連負責開門的磯貝也遇上車子故障的不幸事故…所謂“屋漏偏逢連夜雨”大概就是這種情況？

 

必須做點什麼來補充呈現負數的運氣值，中村莉櫻默默決定增加今天向某人性騷擾的次數。

 

而不知情的某人，潮田渚，則在前往教室的途中打了個噴嚏。

 

“唉，還好有神崎在，不然不知道要被鎖在門外多久。” 還是自己的座位好，趴著還能近距離欣賞電腦桌面的潮田渚漏網鏡頭。想起今早的慘劇，正在補充精神能量的中村莉櫻忍不住打了個冷顫。

 

“呵呵，不用客氣，這是我們的工作。要是下次又遇上這情形，儘管打電話給我吧。” 神崎有希子回以一個微笑，“那我失陪下，去給磯貝老師打個電話，雖然他說前原老師開車去接他了…不過我還是確認一下狀況。”

 

“真是體貼的女神啊～” 

 

“杉野，你一臉痴漢樣啊…半夜別看太多片子，當心臉變不回來。” 中村莉櫻面帶嫌惡地看向對面座位的人。

 

“才沒看啊！我是看轉播球賽好嗎？” 純純的愛意竟被說成痴漢，杉野友人怒了。

 

“反正神崎不在，不用擔心污染她，你就坦率點吧～男人不都會看嘛，不會看的我才懷疑是不是那方面有問題。” 中村莉櫻兩手一攤，黃色話題她一向來者不拒。看看她頭髮是什麼顏色，儼然就是黃色的代言人啊。

 

“妳…太強了。” 杉野友人一度自詡為這方面專家，但先後遇上前原陽斗和中村莉櫻後才知道自己功力太淺，單純男孩杉野友人自認無法在異性面前毫不拘束大聊黃色話題。原來只有知識還不夠，臉皮厚度也是重要關鍵。

 

“對了，我家的渚今天也很晚呢。要不要打個電話騷擾他…”

 

妳家？杉野友人還在想要不要吐嘈，門邊傳來窸窣的對話聲，其中一個比較明顯的聲音屬於他倆話中的主角，“哦、說人人到呢，聽到聲音了…”

 

“說到底，那個會破掉都是業君的錯啊！”

 

門突然被打開，少了遮蔽物的某人的聲音就這樣迎面而來，比暴力開門的赤羽業身影更加搶戲。

 

中村莉櫻雙眼發光，猶如發現獵物的豺狼。

 

潮田渚的身材在高大的赤羽業旁更顯嬌小，臉頰鼓起抗議的模樣更讓他像極了可愛的小倉鼠，姿勢表情滿分。臺詞也正好呼應她剛才還在大談的黃色話題，配上潮田渚較清秀的臉蛋這種反差萌…中村莉櫻默默豎起拇指，還是兩手。

 

“早啊，渚、業，你們在說什麼東西破掉？” 

 

“是、是蛋捲…在煎的時候破掉了！” 潮田渚第一時間就後悔自己脫口說了貌似奇怪的話，而且還被不知前後句子的他人聽見，更糟糕的是聽見的中村莉櫻已經豎起拇指。為避免情況再度惡化，他搶在赤羽業及中村莉櫻開口前拼命解釋，“早上我在煎蛋捲的時候，業君突然衝進廚房，我嚇了一跳，鍋子裡的蛋捲就破了…，

 

“哦，原來只是煎蛋捲啊…”

 

“真可惜。”

 

“…你們剛才是不是露出失望的表情？”

 

“那不是重點。渚啊，我有個問題…” 中村莉櫻一臉嚴肅，她很快就發現潮田渚話裡的關鍵，“為什麼業大清早會在你家？”

 

堪稱天賜良機的問題，赤羽業眉毛一挑，給了中村莉櫻一個笑容。

 

“是這樣的啦…昨天吃完飯後，經不住渚君的要求我就留在那過夜了。沒想到渚君意外的黏人啊，整晚都不讓我睡，真是累死我了。”

 

“咳咳咳…” 潮田渚正在喝水，非但來不及回應問題，還被赤羽業的回答嗆到猛咳，“才沒有啊！業、咳、業君明明吃完飯後就回家了！只是答謝業君今天載我來、所以才請業君吃早餐…”

 

“我相信你，渚。不過這樣拼命解釋的渚也很可愛就是了～”

 

潮田渚有些尷尬地搔頰，總覺得莫名奇妙成了拼命解釋自己沒有外遇的角色？好像有哪邊不太對勁…潮田渚拿出課本，想和中村莉櫻討論課程內容，順便轉移話題。

 

“中村老師，待會的課我打算…唔…” 

 

他側過身去和中村莉櫻說話，豈料動作過大拉扯到後背，痠痛令他下意識皺起眉頭。大概是不習慣昨天的餐廳那種場合，潮田渚幾乎直挺著身子到晚餐結束，結果讓腰痠背痛折騰了他整夜，連覺都睡得不安穩。這個痠痛可是讓早上的赤羽業笑了好久，每次回想起來都覺得莫名羞恥。

 

“沒事，只是背跟腰有點痛…” 潮田渚瞪了一眼偷笑的赤羽業，回過頭時突然察覺多了許多直盯自己的視線，“欸？大家怎麼了…”

 

“腰痛是吧…” 

 

“中村老師…你們為什麼笑得這麼邪惡！？等一下…才、才不是那樣啊！”

 

 

*

 

“喂，我說渚啊…” 

 

“呃！杉野？怎麼了…”

 

趁著上課前的空檔，潮田渚拿出從圖書館借來的書翻閱，他正看到精采章節，翻到下一頁時卻出現杉野友人硬擠進來、在書本上放大的臉，嚇了他好大一跳。

 

“抱歉、抱歉，嚇到你啦？” 杉野友人雖然偶爾也會捉弄他，但大多都只是些鬼臉或奇怪表情，以搞笑為目的。與赤羽業或中村莉櫻的捉弄最大的差異在於，真的嚇到潮田渚時，杉野友人會表現出明顯的愧疚。

 

“是有一點…不過剛剛的新表情不錯。”

 

“哈哈，謝謝誇獎…” 欸不對，這不是我要說的話啦！”

 

“嗯？杉野要跟我說什麼嗎？” 潮田渚眨眼。

 

“就是、嗯…我之前就很想問你了…為什麼業每次這樣開你玩笑，你都不生氣啊？” 他認真傾聽的態度反而讓杉野友人變得不好意思開口，總覺得好像成了背後談論他人是非的人，有些彆扭，“我是不知道渚怎麼想啦…但在我看來，他有時挺可怕的，還是不要跟他太深交比較好吧…”

 

既然要說就乾脆把心裡所想的一次說出口，可一說出口杉野友人又有些後悔，說不定這番感想會讓潮田渚覺得自己是個心胸狹窄的人…杉野友人偷瞄了眼沉默的潮田渚，此刻心中只有忐忑不安。

 

潮田渚闔上書本，輕輕的笑了，“杉野很關心我呢，謝謝。” 

 

“啊？”

 

“業君這個人，該怎麼說呢…” 潮田渚一臉煩惱，嘴邊卻是笑著的，“雖然嘴巴很壞、很愛開玩笑，但是實際上做的都是體貼別人的事…是個很矛盾的人呢。”

 

“…體貼？那個人嗎？” 杉野友人想著某人惡魔般的笑臉，只感覺到一陣寒意，“渚你人太好了啦！總之業那傢伙一臉腹黑絕不是什麼好人…”

 

“我什麼？” 一個聲音鑽進兩人之間。

 

“哇啊！業你、你幹嘛突然跑到別人背後！” 被嚇飛的杉野友人拍拍胸口，果然不能在背後偷講別人壞話嗎？

 

“業君怎麼回來了？待會不是還有課嗎？” 

 

“哦，我回來拿東西。” 赤羽業亮出手上的雜誌。

 

杉野友人對雜誌沒什麼興趣，心想不是時裝就是娛樂雜誌，不甚在意地瞥一眼封面，誰知這一眼再也沒離開過，“這、這、這不是最新一期的體育雜誌嗎！而且封面還是…”

 

“哦，你知道啊？是有田選手。”

 

“當然知道！我看他投球好久了！沒想到這輩子能遇到跟我一樣喜歡他的人！” 

 

“嗯～也算不上喜歡啦，無聊會看看…不過他挺厲害是真的。”

 

“那就是欣賞了！欣賞就是喜歡！” 杉野友人雙手握拳激動不已。

 

“你幹嘛這麼興奮？” 赤羽業用長手抵住撲上來的人，“渚君，快拿繩子來，這個嗑藥過量的人還是先綁起來吧。”

 

“杉野，能遇到同好真是太好了呢。” 潮田渚微笑。

 

“…渚君？你還在嗎？我快被喪屍咬到囉？” 

 

歷經一番折騰，發狂的杉野友人還是被綁起來了。潮田渚心裡千百萬個慶幸還好此時辦公室只有他們幾個，要是被其他人撞見怎辦…中村莉櫻可能會多加幾條繩子然後報警在一旁看好戲，前原陽斗或許會和肉票及綁架犯自拍然後上傳推特，磯貝悠馬大概又要加重吃胃藥的份量…總之只有他在真是不幸中的大幸。

 

“嗯？我怎麼會在這裡？” 這是杉野友人恢復理智的第一句話。

 

“太好了，杉野，你終於醒了…” 潮田渚鬆了口氣，“我很擔心呢，你要是一直沒醒來，不知道會被業君怎樣…”

 

“啊！？” 仍然被綑住的杉野友人極度害怕，極度想給那個講過赤羽業壞話的自己掌嘴，可惜現在沒有手。

 

“不會怎樣啊，只是綁過去放在教室代替我上課而已。” 赤羽業說得雲淡風輕。

 

“…業君上課到底都在做什麼…” 

 

“嗯…睡覺吧？” 赤羽業用手摩挲下巴，貌似認真思考，“醒著就看看雜誌、玩玩手機打發時間…不是很平常嗎？學生的日常生活。”

 

“我懂我懂，的確是這樣沒錯。” 杉野友人頻頻點頭表示同意。

 

“你們是老師吧？” 

 

可以吐嘈的事情實在太多，潮田渚好想無視眼前的一切。手裡的課本放下又拿起、拿起又放下，他還在猶豫要不要上前提醒兩位老師該去教室上課了。

 

“喂～業，改天下班後一起去喝酒吧！” 雖然雙手被綁著，杉野友人仍不放棄勾搭同好。

 

“哈？跟你？才不要。”

 

一個眨眼的功夫杉野友人已經進入好兄弟模式，潮田渚總覺得這景象越看越熟悉，似乎前陣子的前原陽斗也曾勾著赤羽業用過這招。

 

“還有磯貝跟前原啦，很好玩的喔，偶爾男人也要一起聚聚聊些秘密啊～你說是吧？”

 

“沒興趣。”

 

“渚也都會一起來喔，很好玩喔～”

 

“……我考慮。”

 

“耶，我說服業了～其實我也很厲害呢！” 說服成功，被綁著的杉野友人連帶椅子在一旁上演活蹦亂跳。

 

潮田渚在另一旁也很慌張，究竟要先擔心杉野友人的安全，還是先擔心周遭那些可能被破壞的公物，顯然是個兩難的抉擇。

 

“唉…真是吵死人了，那傢伙。” 赤羽業早遠離暴風圈，默默走到潮田渚座位邊。

 

潮田渚抬眼看了下赤羽業，順著對方的視線看過去，嘴邊揚起相似的弧度，“…杉野是個好人喔，業君也是，所以一定能成為好朋友的。”

 

赤羽業聳肩，一臉不予置評。

 

“渚君，我記得你不是不喝酒嗎？”

 

“嗯，是這樣沒錯…其實我可以喝，只是不能喝太多，還是會醉…” 為回答赤羽業的問題，他收回視線，其實他也不記得是何時提過這件事，大概曾在閒聊時提過吧，“之前跟中村老師她們去喝酒，曾被她們整過，所以…”

 

“嗯～” 每當赤羽業眼神飄往別處，且發出這種拉長的聲音，就代表在思考著什麼事。潮田渚以為對方又要說出什麼調侃他，沒想到赤羽業突然笑了，“這樣以後不用擔心了，因為我會一直在你身邊。”

 

“咦？” 

 

“而且我會送你回家，所以，渚君就放心的喝吧…” 赤羽業慣例揉了揉他的頭髮，“啊，我該去教室了！那我們放學後見，先想好晚餐要吃什麼吧！”

 

“呃，我們今天有約…嗎…？” 語畢，赤羽業一溜煙地跑了，快到潮田渚來不及說出疑問。

 

“喂喂～業他忘記我了吧！” 

 

杉野友人連人帶椅子又走又跳地過來，潮田渚驚覺自己遺忘這事，趕緊幫忙解開繩子。

 

“謝了，渚，恢復自由的感覺真好…” 杉野友人伸展著四肢，眼角餘光不經意瞄到潮田渚所在的方向， “你怎麼了？好像臉紅了？”

 

“沒、沒有…我沒事…” 

 

潮田渚搖搖頭，跟著杉野友人的腳步要離開辦公室，走了幾步，又停了下來，伸手掏出褲袋裡的東西。

 

他對著手心裡的糖果喃喃自語，即使得到的只有一室沉默。

 

 

“只是…很開心。”

 

 

TBC

 

這次連假有點累，遲遲未動工(*´﹃｀*)

後面要開始進入主線了，會比較嚴肅一點，歡樂比較少但還是會有

謝謝喜歡及閱讀哦，你的支持是我的動力(•ө•)♡


	9. MONSTER-08（業渚）

Chapter.08

 

 

身為一個優良教師，無論遇到什麼樣的困境都該勇於面對，努力克服，任何歷練都將蛻變為成長的養分—

 

才怪啊。

 

如果真有時光機這種東西，潮田渚覺得他應該會立刻回到過去，上台掐死那個在開學典禮時說過這番話的自己，事後再把自己埋進校舍後山的小樹林裡。

 

“大哥早—” 

 

校舍門口幾位學生一字排開，為首的遼貴一聲令下，不良少年式的早晨問候完成。

 

“嗯…勉強可以吧，不過背要再挺直一些。” 

 

站在潮田渚前方的赤羽業雙手抱胸，理所當然地指導起學生們的動作。站在赤羽業後方的潮田渚驚嚇不斷，不知該選擇轉身逃跑還是當場昏倒。

 

“這、這是在做什麼…” 大清早的校園可是人來人往，不只潮田渚，每個路過的學生幾乎都被這副場景驚呆了。眼看停下腳步的人越來越多，為避免情況惡化，潮田渚連忙出言提醒，“業君！他們是你們班上的學生，還是快點讓他們回教室吧，這樣不好…”

 

“嗯～我早阻止過他們了，可是他們執意要在這迎接我，好困擾啊～”

 

“你看起來好像不怎麼困擾？” 從沒見過人困擾時還能邊笑著吐舌頭，潮田渚打從心底佩服某人睜眼說瞎話的功力。

 

本來還納悶赤羽業怎麼會有閒情逸致跟學生們玩整天的捉迷藏，這瞬間潮田渚可說是茅塞頓開，原來還能用這種方式增加奴隸…不對吧，赤羽業是不是拿錯劇本？這可不是什麼GTO哦？

 

“老大，我幫你拿書包！”

 

“老大，草莓牛奶跟麵包已經買來了！”

 

“讓開讓開，老大要過去啊，別擋路！”

 

“夠了夠了，我自己來就好！你們別這樣，很丟臉的，都回教室去。” 理想和現實還是有差距，被一群大男人黏著不只寸步難行而且綁手綁腳，已經享受過樂趣的赤羽業揮揮手趕走這群“蒼蠅”。

 

原來你也會覺得丟臉！？潮田渚又長知識了。

 

”還有，跟你們說過很多次了，這裡是學校，不能稱呼我‘老大’。我是老師，不是暴走族，知道嗎？”

 

“知道了！”

 

“很好，” 調教成功，赤羽業一臉滿足，“以後要叫我業大人。”

 

“業君！” 潮田渚忍不住了，在校舍門口玩學生的行為實在不可取，這些不良少年再怎麼不務正業仍是學生，身為教師他不能袖手旁觀。他拼命擠進人群中間，伸手去拉赤羽業，“別欺負他們了，我們回辦公室去吧…”

 

“啊？你是什麼東西？竟然隨便對業大人動手…” 

 

身旁一個不良少年揪住潮田渚的衣領，他正要開口回應，赤羽業就湊了過來，有力的胳膊拉開他倆，還從後方攬住他的肩。

 

“對老師要有禮貌。你們…想被我懲罰？”

 

因為身高的差距，撞進赤羽業懷裡的潮田渚抬頭只能隱約看見對方的笑容。不過從赤羽業少了音調起伏的嗓音看來，一定不是什麼和藹可親的表情吧。

 

“潮、潮、潮田老師對不起！是、是我失禮了！” 

 

“呃，也不用這樣…” 

 

到底是什麼笑容能讓這幫學生嚇得瑟瑟發抖？潮田渚都忘了自己才是被動手的一方，還想安慰動手的人。不過他無法移動半步，赤羽業的手仍搭在他的肩上，而且還加重了力道，讓潮田渚更往赤羽業的懷裡躺過去。

 

“欸、業君…” 某人的行動令潮田渚不解，只是稍微側過頭就埋進對方的胸膛，這樣的距離似乎有點太近了？可敵不過的力氣也不允許他掙脫。他回以怨懟的眼神，僅管赤羽業看不到。

 

“對啊，你們不用這樣客氣，” 赤羽業的燦爛笑掃過眾不良少年，“叫大嫂就好了。”

 

“知道了！大嫂好！”

 

“等……大嫂是什麼鬼！？” 被莫名冠上貌似黑道夫人的稱呼，潮田渚好想哭。

 

騷動的製造者赤羽業已經放開手，在一旁笑得開心。他發現自己被戲弄時露出的表情越是困擾，赤羽業就越是享受箇中滋味。

 

赤羽業仰頭大笑時跟前原陽斗很類似，同樣會發出爽朗的笑聲，但沒有前原陽斗的音量與動作來得誇張。通常都是象徵性的大笑幾聲，伴隨笑聲還能見到其帶點孩子氣的虎牙，不可否認那人笑起來還是挺好看的，所以他也是出於私心吧，才會一直任由自己讓赤羽業捉弄。

 

可是、可是像這樣大規模的騷動還是饒了他吧，他自認沒有赤羽業那種刀槍不入的臉皮厚度。潮田渚嘆了口氣，一人在角落嘀咕著，“再也不和業君一起來上班了…”

 

 

*

 

 

午餐時間的販賣部一直以來都是學校的一級戰區，這點到了本校舍也不會改變。更何況本校舍匯集了一、二年級的學生，人數翻倍的情況下，想要毫髮無傷地搶到麵包的難度微乎其微。赤羽業看著密密麻麻的入群，有些無奈地抓頭，轉身離開合作社。

 

手機振動了一下，點開來自前原陽斗的訊息，赤羽業彎起嘴角，反正內容不外乎是為了記錯開會時間而表歉意這類的話。他沒閒情逸致去細看訊息，只回了個微笑的表情。

 

從來都是他戲弄別人，哪有反過來的道理？一想到前原陽斗會為了他簡短的回覆感到不安，空腹的惡劣心情也平復了些。

 

你告訴他身為教師這種重要資訊要自己記住？開玩笑，赤羽業表示腦袋容量有限，不需要去記無聊的事。所以造成他現在處於囧境的人是誰？當然是告知錯誤資訊的前原陽斗了。那麼，逼前原陽斗代替他上下午的課也是頗合理的事吧。

 

“唉，肚子好餓…”

 

赤羽業看似隨興，但有些時候又堅持著某些不肯退讓的原則。就像置身於本校舍的現在，地點的劣勢讓他少了可以使喚的奴隸、也無法去搶潮田渚的便當，要他去販賣部人擠人？想都別想。若堅持要吃到中餐他也不是沒辦法，只是現在的心情不適合動腦袋。沒錯，赤羽業就是一個任性又麻煩的人。

 

在校園晃了許久，赤羽業終於在某個角落發現販賣機。

 

“搞什麼？這邊的草莓牛奶比較好喝！” 赤羽業皺眉，“算了，雖然要等比較久…以後叫遼貴翹課來買好了…”

 

“這不是赤羽老師嗎？”

 

背後傳來的是他未曾聽過的聲音，一個身高跟自己差不多的青年正朝自己走來。

 

“沒想到你為了開會而提早趕來，同為教師的我實在是很感動…啊，一直自說自話真抱歉，我是三年A班的老師淺野學秀。” 青年朝著赤羽業伸出手，“我這幾天才回國，拖到現在才有機會自我介紹，總之請你多指教。“

 

攤在眼前的手骨節分明、手指形狀修長，連指甲也保持適當長度。衣著上來看，襯衫與西褲都熨燙得整齊沒有多餘皺褶，領帶也以漂亮的結定位在標準位置。談吐方面，青年態度親切且言之有物，先稱讚對方再放低姿態介紹自己的方式也很容易博得好感。

 

赤羽業掃過青年一眼，當下粗略明白了對方的性格。他又喝了幾口牛奶，一手仍插在褲袋裡，始終保持這姿勢看著對方伸出的手，卻遲遲未針對這個自我介紹作出回應。

 

終於，赤羽業在對方完美無瑕的微笑裡找到突破口——些微顫動的嘴角，很明顯和磯貝悠馬那種濫好人的尷尬有著極大差異。

 

“客套的話就免了，淺野老師若跟我握了手，轉過身還得掏手帕去擦拭，那不是很麻煩嗎？” 赤羽業揚起下巴，嘴邊的笑寫著輕狂。很顯然地，眼前的人無法博得他的好感，當然他也不奢望去得到對方的喜歡。

 

“呵…” 收回手的淺野學秀也笑了，“這麼直接啊…你對誰都是這樣充滿警戒呢，赤羽業。”

 

笑容停頓了一瞬，微瞇著眼的赤羽業此刻像隻豎起毛的猫，他沒有躲開驟然拉近距離且留下耳語的人，儘管心裡覺得厭惡不已。

 

“那果然是你啊…” 他想起偶爾會察覺的不明視線，心裡的厭惡又加深了幾分，“難怪人家說越是完美的精英，其心理變態的成分就越高…不如我現在就先幫你預約監獄床位？”

 

“哈哈哈哈！你似乎是個不錯的對手，看來我以後不會那麼無聊了。” 淺野學秀舔了舔唇角，一臉愉悅。

 

“真是低級的興趣啊。” 

 

果然是個神經病。赤羽業默默將這人劃分到不正常的人那一區。

 

“哦？這不也再說你自己嗎？默默觀察著我想看出更多蛛絲馬跡的赤羽業？”

 

“只是覺得你看起來有點像某個我認識的人罷了。”

 

“沒想到現在還能聽到這種過時的搭訕話。” 淺野學秀攤手，似乎在嘲笑他笨拙至極的謊言。

 

事實上淺野學秀沒說錯，他的確是不像表面那般不在乎。被盯上對赤羽業來說不算什麼稀奇事，甚至可說司空見慣，但淺野學秀又是個例外。

 

他直覺的認為藏在對方笑容背後的是更可怕的東西，真要用言語形容的話，大概就是—如深海那般沉重、黑暗，被捲入便萬劫不復，深不見底的惡意。儘管只是直覺，可赤羽業從未如此警惕，彷彿他不經意的一句話或一個決定，都可能重重地傷害到自己與身邊的人。

 

“業君！你在這裡啊，我找你找了好久…” 

 

潮田渚抱著一疊資料小跑步而來。見到淺野學秀，潮田渚嚇了一跳，手一鬆資料夾裡的資料順勢飄了好幾張出來。

 

“淺…淺野老師你好，真抱歉我失禮了…”

 

“沒事，潮田老師辛苦了。” 淺野學秀不甚在意的笑著，還蹲下去幫忙撿拾紙張。反而潮田渚的笑容與動作都很生硬，甚至有迴避淺野學秀視線的傾向。這是很正常的反應，單純的潮田渚應該不擅應付淺野學秀這類人。

 

赤羽業沒有加入幫忙收拾的行列，斂去笑容的他看著蹲在地上的兩人，眼神逐漸變得銳利。他知道自己的目光集中在淺野學秀身上，也知道淺野學秀深諳這點。

 

果不其然，在潮田渚拼命收拾時，淺野學秀回過頭看了他一眼，隨之湧起的深沉惡意跟著笑容，緩緩地轉向並包圍那個無意間闖入此處的小動物。

 

赤羽業瞪大了眼。

 

放在身側的手緊握成拳，他終是忍下心裡莫名升起的怒意。若他失控了會是怎樣的局面，他並不想讓潮田渚知道。

 

“…我對你沒什麼性趣呢，不用想太多。就是字面上意思。” 

 

他試著移動嘴唇，很慶幸沒被憤怒支配，它還能依照自己意識露出笑容，而且還必須是不在乎的笑容。

 

“業、業君在說什麼啊！” 潮田渚當然不知道他的想法，只覺得可以跟初次見面的人開黃腔的赤羽業沒有極限。

 

“只是在回覆淺野老師的問題哦～”

 

“淺野老師怎麼可能會問這個！”

 

“呵呵，我只能說…沒被你看上眼是我的榮幸。”

 

“淺、淺野老師！？”

 

潮田渚的一個認知來得很慢，原來總是吐嘈的自己才是那個跟不上話題的人！

 

“業君？怎麼了…” 告別了淺野學秀，潮田渚發現身旁的人沒跟上腳步，又折回原地。

 

“喂，淺野老師—” 赤羽業突然叫住背他們遠去的淺野學秀，“你知道狼是怎樣的生物嗎？“

 

他絕不是為了得到答案才這麼問，所以成功吸引淺野學秀注意時又自顧自地說下去。

 

“狼啊，是具有高度的領域性的動物，如果敵人無視狼嚎執意闖入其領域，最糟糕的下場就是…死亡哦。” 

 

赤羽業笑了笑，用手指劃過脖頸，留下這麼一句話，慵懶的口氣裡藏了太多潮田渚沒能理解的暗示。

 

他話裡的字句是點燃的火花，他要它在原地蔓延，最好燒毀一切，燒毀這個被惡意玷汙的空間。

 

轉身去勾仍然疑惑的潮田渚的肩膀，他已經恢復以往的從容，“渚君，我好餓，晚餐吃什麼？”

 

“現在才中午哦…業君。”

 

一紅一藍的背影太過和諧，或許在某些人眼裡，和諧只顯得刺眼。

 

“狼嗎…”

 

窗外並不是只有藍天啊。淺野學秀在窗邊佇足，閉眼享受著即將降雨的涼意。

 

平靜，即是暴風雨前的寧靜。

 

“不知道它跟‘怪物’比，誰會活下來呢？”

 

 

TBC

 

好像把學秀寫得像變態(¯―¯٥)

謝謝你的閱讀與喜歡，謝謝支持(*´ω｀*)


	10. MONSTER-09（業渚）

Chapter.09

 

擁有一雙人人羨慕的長腿是怎樣的感覺？

 

置身於會議室的新人教師赤羽業，此時此刻正用行動示範招人嫉妒的一雙腿如何造成生活上的各種煩惱。

 

“那個，業君…” 端坐於赤羽業對面的潮田渚有些困擾，視線在桌上的資料與赤羽業的腿之間來回飄移，“你的腳好像抬的有點…”

 

“渚君知道嗎？腿長的困擾。” 雙腳架在會議桌上許久的赤羽業，身子突然往前一傾，一臉嚴肅地問道。

 

“……不…我不知道。” 良心不允許自己說謊，潮田渚最終還是如實回答。

 

“腿太長呢，辦公室的桌椅坐起來很不舒服，腳完全無法伸展，一整天下來很累啊。開車也是，只能買空間大的跑車，沒辦法買便宜車啊～” 

 

赤羽業兩手一攤，輕飄飄的幾句話又給自己帶來幾道怨恨又嫉妒的目光。但其中也有絲毫不受他變相式炫耀所影響的人，譬如潮田渚身旁的中村莉櫻。

 

“真奇怪，明明是教師會議，怎麼會有流氓闖進來？” 中村莉櫻正在整理待會開會用的資料，連給個白眼都嫌浪費。

 

“唉…渚君，真是委屈你了，要和這種女人待在同個班級。” 赤羽業故作感嘆貌，“畢竟已經年近三十了，且又歷經十五次聯誼失敗，脾氣難免暴躁些。”

 

“是十次好嗎？” 

 

“欸～” 赤羽業一臉驚訝，再優雅地用微笑收尾，“有什麼差別嗎？” 

 

“只有一張嘴厲害的男人，在某方面來說也是挺可悲的。” 

 

“這話可錯了，我不只嘴巴厲害喔，要試試？”

 

“等等！身為男人可不能裝沒聽見！”關鍵字觸動了始終在旁玩手機的前原陽斗的開關，“在此要鄭重聲明，我們可都不是只有一張嘴的男人。” 

 

“就是！就是！” 杉野友人一個勁地點頭附和。

 

“杉野，你跟著這兩個笨蛋瞎起鬨做什麼？小心哪天被同化。”

 

“錯，我們不是笨蛋！我們不只有腦袋有臉蛋有身高有身份地位有財力根本什麼都有…欸？原來我也是金字塔頂端的人！” 

 

對比前原陽斗一臉得意，中村莉櫻則是一臉鄙夷，“厚顏無恥，金字塔頂端？我看象牙塔還差不多。“

 

磯貝悠馬正利用等待人員到齊的空檔時間處理一些外務工作，待忙了一個段落抬起頭時，對面坐著的人已經換成了潮田渚。

 

“渚，你怎麼跑來這邊了…” 磯貝悠馬是個聰明人，很快就意會過來。朝著杉野友人加入的戰局一瞥，磯貝悠馬的胃又開始隱隱作痛， “唉，他們又開始了啊…”

 

“辛苦磯貝君了。” 潮田渚與磯貝悠馬互看一眼，兩人不約而同地露出苦笑。

 

“那個…他們在說些什麼？我聽不太懂…” 

 

舉手發問的三年C班導師奧田愛美，無論動作與聲音都容易給人一種怯懦的感覺，但與其相處久的人都知道，實際上是個膽子很大且追求真相的人。對其他老師來說，看似保守的奧田愛美卻語出驚人的這種情形也算履見不鮮。

 

“奧田老師聽不懂也沒關係，這樣比較幸福…” 正因為聽得懂的自己已傷痕累累，潮田渚認為自己還能做的就是維持這些教師的心靈純淨度。

 

“別介意，反正都是些下流段子，正常男人都是那個樣子的。”

 

神崎有希子帶著微笑的話猶如一道雷劈在潮田渚身上，所謂五雷轟頂不過如此，“原來神崎老師一直都懂嗎！？”

 

而那句話越是咀嚼越令潮田渚覺得奇怪，即是說坐在這裡的他和磯貝悠馬不算正常男人了！？他下意識看向對面，發現磯貝悠馬也用同樣的表情在看著他。

 

“磯貝君，原來我們才是不正常的人？”

 

“…我開始想認同你了，渚。”

 

 

*

 

 

“話說啊～業，捉迷藏你那天究竟躲去哪了？遼貴他們幾乎把校舍都翻過來找了呢，竟然還是找不到你。”

 

另邊的黃色話題戰區進入中場休息時間，前原陽斗想起這個重要的問題。

 

“哦，那天啊…” 非重要的事赤羽業不會特別去記住，搜尋記憶時自然停頓了下，“我回家睡覺去了呢。”

 

“…你這是作弊吧？哈哈哈，難怪他們找不到你！”

 

前原陽斗忍不住拍桌大爆笑，因為引起的振動太大，還數度引來中村莉櫻的白眼。

 

“業，你適應的很快啊，那些學生好像也很喜歡你。沒想到你三兩下就收服他們，還真厲害。” 杉野友人向其他人描述早上撞見那群學生的經過，沒想到還被撞到的學生們鞠躬道歉，這讓杉野友人一度以為自己來到平行世界。

 

“是啊，大家都是好孩子哦～” 赤羽業拿出手機，將方才拍的草莓牛奶的照片傳送給他口中的好孩子，還不忘指定送達辦公桌的時間。

 

“嗯，你也來這裡一陣子了，也差不多是時候…” 前原陽斗神秘地笑笑，“業還沒遇過新人殺手—大野那傢伙的刁難吧？啊，那稱號不是我取的，是他自己自稱的。”

 

“大野是誰？” 赤羽業斜睨身邊的人，與其說是對前原口中的“大野”感興趣，倒不如說是好奇，敢拿這種丟臉稱號稱呼自己的人，有很大機率都是惹人厭的人。

 

他最喜歡這類人了。

 

“就是等下要和淺野來跟我們開會的人，他是學校的教務主任，年齡不詳、血型不詳、身高體重不詳、興趣是找老師麻煩尤其是新人老師，沒有老婆沒有女朋友沒有愛慕者，有嫉妒我受女學生歡迎的傾向…”

 

“你的介紹加了好多奇怪的東西啊，前原。” 杉野友人的嘴巴張得好大，“不過我剛來時也被他處處刁難，那段日子真是痛苦，還好有神崎女神一直在我身邊鼓勵我…”

 

“杉野又陷入妄想了，算了、不管他…” 前原陽斗放棄找回對面人的靈魂，剛好與回到座位的潮田渚四目相交，“個性老實的渚比較辛苦吧，去年渚也是剛來啊，大野那傢伙不是一直針對你嗎？”

 

“在談大野老師的事啊…” 潮田渚搔著臉頰，似乎在琢磨用詞，“他是個很嚴厲的老師…不過有中村老師跟大家在身邊一直幫助我，所以不算辛苦啦…”

 

其他人你一言我一語討論起以前曾遇過的“刁難”，赤羽業沒有加入，也難得沒有出言調侃，他僅是深深看了一眼話說得保守的潮田渚。

 

默默離開去了洗手間又默默回來的中村莉櫻雙眼發光：“討論什麼這麼熱鬧？第二次黃色戰爭開打了？”

 

 

*

 

 

三年級的校舍後方有片樹林，再深入往裡面走可以到達登往後山山頂的步道。說是步道，除了放學時偶而會有些運動社團跑步路過此處，大多時間都呈現人煙罕至的狀態。不過對某些人來說，這種偏僻的地方反而顯得清靜，正是休息小憩的絕佳場所，譬如赤羽業。

 

潮田渚是第一次走進後山的路，雖然步道還算寬敞，但沿途皆是延伸出的林徑小路，倘若他想找的人往裡頭走去，想要順利找到那個人的機率又降低許多。

 

步道旁偶有幾個路段旁邊的樹叢較為稀疏，往外看過去便可以看見山腳下的本校舍，潮田渚看著缺口外的風景，腦海裡萌生一個念頭—如果是赤羽業，一定會在沒有任何障礙物，可以眺望這片景色的地方吧。

 

嘴邊勾起一抹笑，他很想看看那人被他找到時會露出什麼樣的表情。

 

“你想在更高、更接近它們的地方看星星？好啊，我帶你去。” 

 

“呃…” 潮田渚猛地停下腳步，突然闖入耳膜的聲音為頭部帶來刺痛，他伸手去扶住身旁的樹幹，才不至於讓自己跪倒在地。

 

“…你究竟…是誰？” 努力平復被打亂節奏的呼吸，自言自語訴說著他此刻的疑惑。

 

簡單的一道聲音如同投進池裡的石子，他才明白那個撞見過的曾經其實從未消失，它們始終沉澱於池底。那個陌生又熟悉的聲音、那個赤髮男孩的模樣，以及對他說著“明天見，溫蒂”的微笑…倘若這些都不是幻覺，那麼，即是他丟失了記憶碎片所該付出的代價吧？

 

他提起恢復了的步伐，加快往山頂走上去。本來只是帶著目的來尋找一個人，但現在的他，即使沒有任何理由也想見到那個人。

 

當潮田渚找到赤羽業時，太陽已經失去了蹤影，被雲層覆蓋的天色有些灰暗，不過並不影響腳下景緻的欣賞。潮田渚沒有站在高處眺望風景的經驗，眼見的一切都被踩在腳下令他覺得新奇，遼闊無阻的視野更是讓心情倍感舒暢。儘管到達此處費了一番功夫，可他還是為能夠來到這裡感到欣慰。

 

他俯下身去看腳邊的人，背靠著樹幹熟睡的赤羽業手臂抵著彎起的膝蓋，另一手隨興地垂落身側，旁邊放著幾本看過的書。山上本就比校舍涼爽，而且相對安靜，的確是適合午睡的天氣。

 

鮮少見到赤羽業臉上出現柔和的輪廓，難得赤羽業熟睡，潮田渚蹲在一旁又多看了好幾眼。如果平時也能像這樣安份就好了—閃過想法的他不禁失笑，不過那樣就不是赤羽業了吧。

 

“業君…” 

 

盯著赤羽業看了許久，潮田渚認為正事還是該辦，儘管不怎麼禮貌他還是試著呼喚赤羽業。然而赤羽業仍舊熟睡沒有半點反應，潮田渚無奈下只能動手叫醒對方。

 

“那個，業…” 

 

潮田渚碰到對方的同一刻，赤羽業睜開了眼，泛金的橙色瞳仁耀眼依舊，周遭遍布的冷咧氣息為其染上違和，衝突的美如一灘流動的泉，趁著他錯愕的空檔流進他的體內—這鋒茫美的令人窒息，也美的足以致命。

 

輕聲的呼喚戛然而止，眼前的景色瞬間錯置，由樹幹變成了茂密枝葉覆蓋大半的天空，一陣風吹來，搖曳的枝葉發出沙沙聲響，似乎有幾片樹葉飄落。草地上參差不齊的雜草刺進皮膚的感覺很柔軟，卻又像搔癢一樣帶著些微刺痛。青草的味道竄入鼻腔，然而占據他大部份心思的是他所熟悉的味道，是赤羽業身上特有的薰香。

 

他沒有思考的餘裕，行動全憑藉本能。大口吸進空氣，潮田渚被禁錮的身體呈現緊繃狀態，不敢也無法移動半分。

 

擋下了赤羽業攻擊的手，無視他的意識抖個不停，一方面原因是赤羽業明顯大於常人的力氣，一方面則是源於內心莫名的恐懼。

 

斗大的汗珠緩緩流下，被迫躺在草地上的潮田渚盯著將自己壓倒的人，不發一語。他倆近在咫尺，能感受到彼此的呼吸，然而赤羽業眼裡卻沒有他潮田渚，只有純粹的殺意，像極了依本能行動的野獸。他想說點什麼，喉嚨卻乾澀的可怕，彷彿所有言語都被男人失去溫度的眼神所扼殺。

 

“狼啊，是具有高度的領域性的動物，如果敵人無視狼嚎執意闖入其領域，最糟糕的下場就是…死亡哦。” 

 

抵在脖頸的短刀異常銳利，幾乎是輕輕一碰就刺進肌膚，隱約的刺痛讓潮田渚知道自己受傷了。

 

他想起赤羽業曾經說過的話，本以為是玩笑話所以不放心上，然而套用到此情此景時他再也笑不出來。潮田渚不自覺打了寒顫，倘若自己的反應再慢一些，那把刀就會刺進脖子劃破他的喉嚨吧？更甚者，他或許…不、絕對會失去腦袋。

 

如果赤羽業舉起短刀再次刺下去，他還需阻止對方嗎？如果往心臟刺下去就會死亡，那他願意死在赤羽業的手裡嗎？如果他真的死了，赤羽業會為了他落淚嗎？如果…剛與死神擦身而過的潮田渚，竟在理智歸位後冒出許多荒謬的想法，而且還為此露出愉悅的笑容。

 

“…渚君？” 

 

熟悉的聲音拉回潮田渚的目光，他朝著對方微微一笑，“嗯，業君，是我。”

 

“我…” 

 

赤羽業神情仍有些迷茫，直到手裡的短刀入了視野，才如夢醒般恢復正常思考，趕緊從潮田渚身上站起。

 

“抱歉，渚君…我睡熟了吧…” 赤羽業眉頭緊蹙，大概是出自愧疚，說起話來不似平時流暢，“我只要熟睡，有人靠近我就會這樣…”

 

“所以…業君才時常跑來這種沒人的地方睡覺？” 潮田渚撐起上半身，拍拍身上的草屑，背對著赤羽業問道。

 

這次沒有得到赤羽業的回答。潮田渚當作對方默認了，他抬頭看向赤羽業，剛好赤羽業也在盯著他。

 

“只是小傷口，這樣就沒事了，你看。” 他將身體轉向赤羽業所在的地方，本來被劃出傷口的脖頸不知何時已經被貼上ok繃。

 

“…你隨身攜帶這種東西？”

 

真是敏銳的問題，真有赤羽業的風格啊…潮田渚的笑容轉成有些尷尬的苦笑。

 

“我有點笨手笨腳的，時常東撞西撞，所以…” 見赤羽業表情凝重，他連忙換個輕鬆點的話題，“這裡很涼快呢，難怪業君喜歡來這。”

 

雖是匆忙找的話題，不過他說的是真心話，這個地方視野好且涼爽，他可以理解赤羽業為何會喜歡這裡。

 

“渚君…為什麼知道我在這裡？” 赤羽業在他身旁坐了下來。

 

“猜的，不過不是猜業君在哪，而是猜業君想看什麼樣的景色，沒想到真的找到了呢…” 潮田渚的話裡別有一番自誇的意味，至於路上被藤蔓絆倒這類糗事，他決定對赤羽業保密。

 

“該不會路上被藤蔓拌住了吧？”

 

“什…業君怎麼會知道！” 不打自招糗大了，潮田渚本來打算向赤羽業抗議，怎知赤羽業的動作更快，在他別過頭時扳住了他的臉。

 

“業、業君？” 潮田渚掩飾不住臉上的慌亂，赤羽業放大的五官就在眼前，太近也太突然，加上赤羽業表情認真，他根本不知該怎麼回應。

 

“別動。” 簡單兩個字讓潮田渚停止動作，他看著赤羽業掏出手帕，然後在他嘴邊擦拭，動作出乎意料地…溫柔。

 

思及此，臉部的溫度似乎又上升許多，尤其是被赤羽業碰過的地方，完全脫離他意識的掌控，擅自往上飆升，可最嚴重的還是臉頰，不用觸摸也能發現那裡燙得驚人。

 

“還好沒有傷口，只是沾了點泥土…” 

 

現在絕對不要看赤羽業。潮田渚這麼告訴自己，當然他的堅持幾秒鐘後便失效了。只因抵抗不住的好奇心，他抬眼看了發出輕柔笑聲的人，這一瞥令他直接跌進對方懾人心神的雙眼，再也離不開。

 

愣愣的看著赤羽業撫摸自己臉頰，而且朝自己靠近，潮田渚的腦內一片混沌，完全不知該作出什麼反應才好。當赤羽業的額頭抵住他的，他甚至感覺到全身血液都流到臉部，間接燒光他的理智，他已經無法正常思考。

 

赤羽業想要吻他嗎？為什麼…

 

兩人的嘴唇即將碰在一起時，潮田渚閉緊雙眼，猛然別過頭。他不敢去看赤羽業的臉，良久，才緩緩道：“我…手機在響…”

 

“嗯。” 依稀能聽到赤羽業的回答，嗓音較方才清亮許多。

 

得到赤羽業的應允，他掏出並接通口袋裡振動許久的手機，中村莉櫻的聲音隨之傳來。

 

“…中村老師？欸？我知道了…我現在就回去！” 潮田渚臉色一變，匆忙掛了電話，“呃，業君…我忘了要代替出差的中村老師上最後一堂課了…”

 

“那你快回去吧，小心別再被絆倒囉。” 

 

“才…才不會！”

 

“對了，渚君是有什麼事才來找我的吧？”

 

“呃！業君不問我都忘了…” 潮田渚乾笑，“磯貝君請我轉告你，明天之前一定要把這星期的班會記錄交給他，他說一直找不到你。剛好我下午沒事，就想來這裡碰運氣找找看…”

 

“結果忘記自己有課還要再回去一趟，而且連一開始來的目的都忘記還差點空手而歸？噗…” 赤羽業忍不住笑，“這麼迷糊這樣好嗎？小渚老師。”

 

“我才不小啊！”

 

趁著赤羽業伸手揉他頭髮，他偷瞄了對方一眼，幸好，又是平時的赤羽業，方才的溫柔彷彿是幻覺。這讓潮田渚暗自鬆了口氣，若赤羽業還是剛才那副認真的表情，他還真不知道要怎麼辦才好。

 

如果剛才他沒有躲開…說不定赤羽業真的是在開玩笑…潮田渚愣了半晌，他是何時開始習慣去假設、去揣測身邊的事物了？

 

“抱歉…業君…” 確定已經走到回頭也看不見對方身影的距離，潮田渚停下腳步，他攥緊胸口的衣服，只有獨自一人才能吐露的真實幾乎壓得他喘不過氣，“如果你知道了…我…”

 

手往受傷的脖子摸索，潮田渚將ok繃取下。果不其然，剛才貼著傷口的ok繃潔白如新，而本該有著傷口的肌膚，此刻平滑無比。

 

“你這個怪物！快點離開我家！給我滾出去！” 不堪回首的記憶席捲而來，長髮女人抱緊嬰兒朝著他怒吼、以及一臉厭惡站在一旁的男人的身影，揮之不去。

 

那曾經該是他稱為“家”的地方，竟在不久的未來成了緊跟著他不放的夢魘。

 

“不要…不是的……我不是…不是怪物…”

 

潮田渚抱緊身體緩緩蹲下，直到將自己埋進黑暗裡，直到再也不會讓人看見眼角淚痕。

 

 

*

 

同一時間，待在原地的赤羽業放任身體往後躺，倒回了草地。

 

“…究竟在幹什麼啊我…”

 

將口袋裡的短刀高舉在眼前，仔細端詳著一滴血跡也未沾染上的刀身，赤羽業瞇起眼，若有所思。

 

 

TBC

 

 

砍了許多人的戲份還是無法阻止字數( ~_~ )

業渚沒有親親很可惜…不過該做的都會做的跑不掉！

謝謝你的閱讀及喜歡(•ө•)♡


	11. MONSTER-10（業渚）

Chapter.10

 

好睏。

 

果然昨晚不該熬夜看書的。中村莉櫻拖著比平時沉重的步伐走出臥室。頭腦仍處於昏昏沉沉的狀態，走廊上瀰漫著一股香味，她比平時多花了好幾秒去弄清走廊濃郁香味的來源。

 

“真難得啊，老師早起了…” 毫不遮掩地打了個哈欠，中村莉櫻踱步下樓，然而她的慵懶沒能持續太久，自樓下飄出的香味漸漸轉成嗆鼻的臭味，“嗯？這味道…糟了！” 

 

瞳孔瞬間緊縮，彷彿已意會發生什麼事，中村莉櫻三步併作兩步跳下階梯，直衝一樓廚房。果然，煙霧開始竄出的烤箱前，伊莉娜端著咖啡猛點頭的身影就佇立在那。

 

中村莉櫻當機立斷衝上前，關掉開關拔掉插頭取出麵包，還順便搶走伊莉娜手上的咖啡。

 

“啊啦…我睡著啦？早安啊，莉櫻。” 

 

女人睡眼惺忪的迷糊模樣，實在很難讓人聯想到是學校裡那位精明幹練又獨立的女性。她又好氣又好笑，“老師，別再弄壞烤箱了，這已經是本月第五個了！”

 

“哦…真的耶，” 伊莉娜轉了轉眼珠笑道，“看來要再多買幾個呢，咖啡杯也是。”

 

“不是這個問題吧！”

 

“好、好～我知道了～那我來煎個蛋吧，難得我早起…”

 

“不用了！我來就好！” 她猛推伊莉娜往浴室走去，將浴巾塞給對方，“拜託妳先去沖澡吧！昨晚是不是又倒頭就睡了，好濃的酒味啊…”

 

“欸—莉櫻好像媽媽啊，好囉嗦—” 伊莉娜不滿地咕噥著，可還是乖乖進了浴室。

 

“真是的，到底誰才是媽媽啊？”

 

背靠著浴室旁的牆壁，中村莉櫻臉上只有無奈。嘴邊的笑若有似無，她安於現狀也滿足於現狀，比起以前難熬的日子，這樣吵鬧的平凡已經足夠了。

 

“對了，莉櫻…” 

 

將車停好後，趁著上班前的空檔，伊莉娜掏出口袋裡的煙盒，就這樣斜靠車子抽起菸來，據本人說法，這是爬山坡路前的“暖身”，雖然認為抽菸傷身的中村莉櫻不怎麼認同。

 

“什麼事，老師？” 中村莉櫻不喜歡煙味，關上了車門，正準備早一步前往校舍，聽見伊莉娜的呼喚，她回首問道。不管見過幾次中村莉櫻仍舊讚嘆，一小時前顯些燒了廚房的邋遢女人，竟跟眼前穿著套裝短裙的性感尤物是同一人，這已經是超越詐欺的境界。

 

“業那傢伙最近在做什麼？公寓的燈整晚都是暗的，傳訊息也不回，不會交女朋友了吧？那我得準備做紅豆飯了！” 伊莉娜話裡儘是戲謔。

 

“嗯…大概又去渚那邊了吧。他今天也很早來，這陣子都載渚上下班…” 中村莉櫻瞥了不遠處的跑車一眼，果然人低調不了連帶車也招搖，真想趁機偷刮一下那台車。

 

“哦～業跟渚嗎？” 伊莉娜挑起眉，不懷好意的笑容隨之出現在嘴邊，“那妳就把兩個一起拖來喝酒不就得了～一想到終於有把柄可以嘲笑那臭小子，老娘精神都來啦！”

 

“渚我很樂意啦，可是業就…” 基於本能反應，中村莉櫻按照慣例面露嫌惡。

 

“呵呵，真是不坦率的孩子，那小子明明就是妳最依靠的人啊。”

 

臉部的肌肉變得僵硬，無法如往常輕鬆地做出無謂的表情，中村莉櫻瞪大的眼裡流動著極其複雜的思緒，有一語中的的震驚，也有無從反駁的焦慮，然而更多的是被勾出回憶的唏噓。

 

“…那都是很久前的事了，久到我都忘記那傢伙哭鼻子的醜臉了。” 

 

在這世界上，能看穿中村莉櫻的偽裝的人只有兩個，一個是參與了她整個生命的赤羽業，一個便是眼前給予信賴並敬重的人。儘管如此，她還是無法做到想哭就哭、想笑就笑。

 

畢竟，她已經不是很久以前那個只知道哭哭啼啼的自己了—那個只會蜷縮在一旁，用眼淚博取安慰的自己。

 

“我肚子餓了…” 夜幕籠罩大地，漆黑的森林某處，金色長髮的小女孩雙手抱膝，瘦小的身體蜷縮在火堆前。

 

“哈？又餓了？妳真是麻煩耶…” 蹲在女孩身旁的赤髮男孩一臉不耐，胡亂抹去手上的污漬，從懷中掏出一塊焦黑的肉乾，“最後的糧食了，為了負起吃掉它責任，下次抓獵物的陷阱就給妳做。”

 

“嘿嘿，最喜歡業了…” 小巧的臉蛋又是髒污又是淚水，女孩最終破啼為笑。

 

“妳根本不知道什麼是喜歡吧…別說鬼話了，快吃啦！以後還得這樣逃命，妳可別死了。”

 

現在回想起來，造成那個人現在會這樣的元兇，就是她自己吧。她讓那個男孩捨棄太多東西，也虧欠對方太多東西，所以，是時候讓她為他做點什麼事了吧。

 

“莉櫻？我要丟下妳先走囉。” 

 

來自遙遠前方的呼喊將中村莉櫻帶離回憶，她對著車窗整理好自己儀容，露出與平時無異的笑容，“嗯，我這就來。”

 

有一種心情叫做習慣，看似平淡，其實溫暖。偏偏比別人優秀聰明的腦袋告訴她—習慣，必定加深平淡崩毀時的傷感。

 

 

*

 

 

入學的季節也是櫻花盛開的季節，新生們紛紛圍繞在校門口的櫻花樹旁留下合影，飄散於空氣中的不只是花香，更是與春天相互輝映的青春活力。

 

“春天真好啊～” 前往體育館的路途真是遙遠，一路上忙著感受女學生們的熱情，應接不遐的狀況令前原陽斗倍感愉悅。

 

“我懂我懂，春天真美好～” 美景當前怎有不盡情欣賞的道理？實在不能責怪男性本色，櫻花和短裙本身就是種犯規的組合啊！杉野友人嚴陣以待，每個狂風吹來的瞬間都是春天對男性的獎勵，理當好好珍惜。

 

“真是的，本校教師個個都是變態啊。一臉飢渴樣，可別被警察抓走了。” 中村莉櫻撥弄著長髮從兩個男人中間走過去，優雅的回眸一笑瞬間迷倒不遠處的男學生。

 

“不知道妳真面目的新生真可憐啊…” 杉野友人有點同情這些初入虎籠的羔羊們。

 

“啊，神崎妳早啊！” 中村莉櫻挑起眉，故意朝著杉野友人後方喊道，單純的後者如她所預料嚇得魂飛魄散。

 

“果然戀愛會讓人變笨蛋呢，” 邊走路邊回覆訊息還能一路應付女學生，認為一心多用是種天賦的前原陽斗有感而發，“畢竟不是每個人都能像我這樣戀愛中還能維持高智商。”

 

“欸，那個新生怎麼沒有穿制服…”

 

本學期第一個白眼就這樣送給了前原陽斗，中村莉櫻順著杉野友人的目光望向體育館門口，恰巧與站在那兒的人視線撞在一塊。

 

“妳好，是中村莉櫻老師吧…” 那人朝著她小跑步過來，“我是這學期到職的老師，潮田渚。”

 

生命中總有太多的意外與突然，譬如相遇、譬如背叛，除了兩個人以外，誰都不會再讓她的內心敞開。

 

有一種心情叫做疑惑，感情究竟是什麼？這種會讓理智歸零的毒，染上了是否就無法掙脫？

 

 

*

 

 

煩人的會議結束，愉快的一天才開始—可惜的是本週輪到自己留下來收拾會議殘局，中村莉櫻收拾好茶杯，前腳才剛踏出會議室，後方就傳來大野健作討人厭的聲音。

 

“喂，中村，我辦公室的講義是妳們班的，只剩妳還沒拿了，隨便叫哪個學生來搬吧。” 

 

“不用了，這點東西我拿回去就好。” 

 

笨蛋有個好處就是容易看穿，以為她看不懂他臉上的嘲諷嗎？不就是故意要惡整她嗎？認為她一定拿不動？她偏不如對方的意。

 

沒有人是完美到不存在缺點的，中村莉櫻認為自己的缺點跟認識的某赤髮青年很像，就是愛面子又倔強。不管怎麼說，能看到大野健作不甘心的表情，這趟也算值得了。

 

“搞什麼，的確是沒很重啊…” 她說的是真心話，這點講義或許大部份女人都搬不動，但她可不算一般女人，連前原陽斗也戲稱她是女人外表、男人身體與靈魂。

 

除了那兩個人，沒有人知道她中村莉櫻以前為了謀生所經歷過的日子，與之相比搬講義不過是小事中的小事。還真是為難了將這東西特地搬到自己辦公室的大野健作，以為將距離拉長會加重她的負擔？她認為叫豆腐腦還是太抬舉對方，以後乾脆叫奈米腦好了。

 

“中村老師？” 走廊的盡頭是近日剛轉到班上的副導師潮田渚。

 

進入這所學校短短半年就轉到了她所在的D班，算是預料中的合理發展，畢竟潮田渚在學生與老師間的評價都不錯，她也曾聽聞前原陽斗說過些稱讚他的話。只是在那之前，她一直沒有什麼機會和潮田渚互動，雖然她們的座位如此接近。

 

分心思考著無關緊要的鎖事時，她聽見一陣急忙的腳步聲朝著自己接近，然後，被遮蔽的視野頓時變得開闊，大半的講義都到了潮田渚的手裡。

 

“中村老師，我來幫忙吧！妳一個人搬這些東西太勉強了，很辛苦的。”

 

“其實也沒有啦，小事而已。我倒是覺得…你看起來比較勉強哦？” 中村莉櫻緊盯著對方明顯比自己瘦了許多的手臂。

 

“欸，我不要緊哦！畢竟中村老師是個女孩子嘛，我身為男生，多拿一點也是應該的。” 

 

“這跟我是女孩子有什麼關係？” 中村莉櫻是邏輯分明的理論派，自然不懂潮田渚話裡的意涵。她從不覺得身為女人就該被特別對待，幾乎任何事她都是自己處理，很少拜託別人幫忙。

 

“嗯…該怎麼說呢…” 潮田渚皺起眉思考，“在生理構造方面，女性的肌肉和骨骼天生不如男性強健，所以…”

 

“所以？” 

 

這話聽在中村莉櫻耳裡可說是破洞百出，這些都是課本上的知識罷了，不足以說服她。如果是平常的她大概會請對方提出具體的論文數據或者研究報告，不過見潮田渚努力解釋的認真模樣，她很好奇對方接下來會說些什麼。

 

“即、即是說就算中村老師拿得動這些東西，但是對妳身體負擔也會比較大，既然我在這裡，那替妳分擔是當然的。”

 

“就這樣？” 她歪頭看潮田渚。

 

“呃，好吧，再深入的理論我也不是很懂…” 潮田渚露出尷尬的傻笑。

 

“你別白費力氣了，大概只有那個人有辦法跟我辯駁理論這種東西吧。” 中村莉櫻笑了笑，她也認為自己有些強人所難了。

 

“那…就一個簡單的理由可以吧？” 

 

“嗯？”

 

“只是因為我想幫中村老師。” 許是見她笑了，潮田渚的神情放鬆許多，他緩慢成形的微笑兼具了柔和與堅定，“就這個理由，可以嗎？”

 

中村莉櫻嘴唇微張，她想開口回答潮田渚的話，可一股湧上的情緒克制不住，就要爆發而出。她伸手摀住嘴巴，將臉別向潮田渚所在的另一邊，猝不及防地。

 

“中、中村老師？怎麼了嗎！？” 見她雙肩抖動不止，還加碼蹲在地上，潮田渚以為她哭了，頓時陷入不知先安慰還是先掏手帕的驚慌。

 

“噗…哈哈哈哈…” 

 

笑聲從中村莉櫻的方向傳來，她就這樣蹲在原地笑了好久，連眼淚都笑出來了。潮田渚也找不到適當時機攙扶她，只好抱著資料跟著她一起蹲在旁邊。幸好現在是上課時間，附近沒有學生走動，不然兩個老師莫名蹲在走廊的奇怪舉動定會引來許多看熱鬧的人。

 

“我沒事…哈哈…” 大笑過後的心情特別舒暢，她接過潮田渚遞上的手帕，“只是覺得，你明明就比我瘦弱、而且比我還像個女孩…結果竟然這麼有男子氣概啊！哈哈…”

 

“謝謝，不過…妳真的是在稱讚我嗎！？” 總覺得被嘲笑了的潮田渚有點委屈。

 

“哈哈哈…我不笑就是了…” 她清了清嗓子，“我可以理解為—新上任的本班副導師願意為我鞠躬盡瘁、做牛做馬、任我玩弄囉？”

 

“我好像沒有說成這樣啊！？” 

 

“開玩笑、開玩笑的！那麼，分擔的重量…以後就交給你了，渚。” 

 

有一種心情叫做自在、叫做放鬆，原來不是不曾存在，只是她不曾嘗試過敞開心胸。她發自內心感到感動，如果這個人的身旁便是她的棲身之所。

 

 

*

 

 

手機傳來訊息通知的聲音，正在走山路的中村莉櫻停下腳步來，還處於想睡午覺的懶洋洋狀態，她慢條斯理地點開訊息，接著就是一陣停不下的狂笑。

 

身邊跟她一起前往本校舍開會的潮田渚一臉茫然，等到中村笑夠了，才有機會去瞭解發生什麼事。

 

“咦？業君他已經在本校舍了？” 

 

“是啊，前原這個笨蛋一號跟他講錯開會時間，所以業這個笨蛋二號連中餐都沒吃就跑過去了。現在前原問我要怎麼辦…這笨蛋二人組總算因為做太多壞事受到報應了哈哈哈！” 一想到赤羽業和前原陽斗兩人現在的表情，中村莉櫻又開始另一波大笑。

 

“中、中村老師這樣幸災樂禍好嗎？” 潮田渚冒汗，他看向回頭的路，“早知道這樣應該幫業君把辦公室的便當拿來的，如果現在折回去拿…可是已經快到本校舍了，時間上似乎來不及，而且會議室好像不能吃便當啊…”

 

潮田渚後來的自言自語音量不大，可沒能逃過中村莉櫻的耳朵。她伸手去勾潮田渚的脖子，“渚，你該不會是在擔心業吧？那傢伙餓他個一兩頓沒關係啦，死不了的！正所謂‘禍害遺千年’嘛！”

 

“…中村老師和業君真的很有默契呢，業君也是常常這樣說妳。” 聽見她的調侃，潮田渚停下了掙扎，近距離清晰可見的眼睛裡盈滿了笑意。

 

“哈？誰要跟他有默契了…才不想跟個愛翹班的痞子有默契。” 她忍不住翻了個白眼，放手時順道輕敲潮田渚的腦袋，“渚才是要小心點呢，跟他走太近會被傳染笨蛋病菌的～”

 

“呵呵，不會的，業君是個好人哦。”

 

潮田渚勾起微笑的側臉很好看。她很想對對方這麼說，但即使不說，那個時常站在潮田渚身邊的人也清楚明白的吧—因為潮田渚如此溫柔的笑容只有談到某個人才會出現啊。

 

“…你真是個特別的孩子。” 她嘆道。

 

“嗯？中村老師剛剛說了什麼？”

 

“說赤羽業這個人呢，一向怪里怪氣，總讓人摸不清下一秒會做出什麼事，愛翹班愛摸魚又愛損人，加上前科累累，很少見到有人不害怕他…對，這個人的優點大概只有長得帥！其他全部都是缺點。” 

 

她像是發洩心中的鬱悶似地，將對赤羽業的不滿一股腦說出來。

 

“真的沒辦法反駁呢，” 潮田渚笑得有些無奈，“怎麼說呢，雖然愛開玩笑，但業君還是知道尺度的拿捏，不會得寸進尺…我想他只是在用自己的方式和別人相處，這就是業君的個人魅力吧。他其實很…溫柔也很體貼，我是這麼認為的。”

 

“…哼哼，渚把他說的太好了吧！” 

 

佯裝不甘走在前頭，她沒讓潮田渚發現自己的錯愕，那短暫如同眨眼的瞬間足夠她領悟的感情。

 

果真是當局者迷啊，中村莉櫻也是，潮田渚也是。

 

她的感情來得突然察覺得晚，當她發現自己比想像中還要在意眼前的人，她也認知到自己已永遠失去這個人。

 

“渚也是哦。” 她回過頭，任由被風吹亂的髮絲飛舞，也遮住她微笑裡的勉強。

 

“嗯？”

 

“很溫柔。”

 

她希望在潮田渚的心裡，中村莉櫻永遠是活潑開朗又堅強的模樣。

 

有一種心情叫做守候，她不在乎能否伴其左右，只在乎能永遠看見對方的笑容。

 

 

*

 

 

一字排開的不良少年今天仍舊在校舍門口站崗，見兩位美女老師到來，問候的聲音也自動提高了好幾倍。

 

“伊莉娜老師、中村老師早安！” 

 

“遼貴你們早啊，今天也是很乖在這罰站呢，加油哦～” 伊莉娜頂著招牌笑容，進入校舍時沿路給幾個學生摸摸頭。

 

“跟著個不良教師，不知是好還是壞呢。” 中村莉櫻望向越來越遠的幾人背影，突然有感而發。

 

“我覺得是好事呢，這幾個孩子比以前收斂很多，看來業當老師當得很習慣了嘛，” 伊莉娜笑道，“不管怎麼說，都比他過去十幾年那一副行屍走肉的樣子好多了，不是嗎？”

 

“…是呢。”

 

她怎麼會忘記呢，赤髮男孩徹夜未歸的那個夜晚。當她在公園找到他時，呆坐在長椅上的不再是熟悉的身影，僅是一具失去靈魂的軀殼。從那之後，她再也沒見過男孩發自內心的笑容。

 

“啊、那麼我就走這邊了，記住啊莉櫻，一定要拖業和渚兩個來陪我喝酒喔，一個都不能少。” 保健室和老師們的辦公室剛好是反方向，分別前，伊莉娜又回過頭囑咐著。

 

“我知道了。”

 

儘管心裡有千百個不願意，但只要開口要求的對象是伊莉娜，再怎麼奇怪任性的請求中村莉櫻都會應承下來—她沒有對任何人說過，這是作為當初伊莉娜救了年幼的她的報答。

 

“吶，莉櫻…” 

 

她回過神，發現伊莉娜仍站在原處，視線未曾移開過。收斂了笑容的伊莉娜少了平時的傲氣，難得溫和了一回。

 

“真的喜歡的話，就去搶過來呀，我可不認為妳的條件比業差喔？”

 

不拐彎抹角，不修飾用語，這是伊莉娜一貫的作風，也是她一直以來的憧憬，可她的這份憧憬此刻卻是把殘酷的利刃，輕輕一刀劃過來就足夠讓她無言以對。

 

搶過來？那是看似簡單實則難如登天的事。她不是做不到，而是—

 

輕歎口氣，過了這個走廊轉角就是辦公室了，她拍拍臉頰，強逼自己打起精神。

 

“啊，渚…” 看見辦公室門口的熟悉身影，中村莉櫻按照慣例想來個早安問候，但前腳才剛往前邁開又停住，她發現潮田渚身邊還站著一個人。

 

“渚君，上次說的電影今天上映了，吃完晚餐去看吧～” 走在後頭的赤羽業摟住潮田渚的肩膀，空出來的另隻手則拿著手機給對方看，“就是這一部，今天是首映哦。”

 

“咦，真的嗎？我想看！” 潮田渚面露雀躍，不過肩膀很快又垮下來，“可是今天我值班，必須留晚一點…業君還是先回去好了，我們明天再去看？”

 

“無所謂啊，我等你，我們可以看晚一點的場次。”

 

“真的會很晚，業君還是…”

 

“我等你。”

 

“我知道了啦…真是拿任性的業君沒辦法。”

 

兩人邊交談邊走進辦公室，簡單的幾句對話不過是幾秒鐘的事，然而這一切映在中村莉櫻的眼裡卻好比慢速播放的影片，將兩人的互動與表情清晰地呈現。

 

說著“我等你”的赤羽業，與表示“拿對方沒辦法”的潮田渚，他們的眼裡，只有彼此。

 

她好嫉妒也好羨慕。

 

嫉妒著能讓潮田渚露出各種表情的赤羽業。

 

羨慕著能讓赤羽業露出溫柔微笑的潮田渚。

 

搶過來？她不是做不到，而是那兩人間根本沒有她的容身之處。

 

潮田渚或許就是赤羽業丟失的靈魂—她何嘗不明白呢，只是不願面對。因為一旦正視這個事實，她的存在只會顯得諷刺、甚至不堪。

 

“中村，妳站在這邊幹嘛？”

 

“…前原啊，趕緊找個女孩認真交往吧，真正的愛情是不等人的哦。” 她笑了笑，對著跑出來講電話的前原陽斗如此說道。

 

臉部肌肉已恢復正常，一如以往，沒有阻礙，讓爽朗笑容回到臉上並非難事，這不過是像呼吸一樣簡單而自然的反應。

 

有一種感情叫做寂寞，她看著在乎的人彼此微笑、甚至將在未來牽起了手，而自己只能笑著放手。

 

 

TBC

 

一章等於兩章的份量( ¯ □ ¯ )

我很喜歡中村這個角色，後面還會有很多她和業的互動(和業渚♥的意義不一樣

 

謝謝你的喜歡和閱讀哦(•ө•)♡


	12. MONSTER-11（業渚）

Chapter.11

 

這個世界，有太多顏色。

 

太多太多，他討厭的顏色。

 

他討厭黑色，當漆黑籠罩所有生物時，周圍總寧靜地可怕。萬籟俱寂的一切非但無法令他感到安心，反而拴緊他的所有神經，一點細微的聲響都能把他從睡眠中硬拖回現實。

 

夜晚的森林果然很冷，男孩搓了搓手臂，起身靠近火堆，往裡頭丟了些木柴。

 

“我肚子餓了…” 蜷縮在身邊的女孩突然抬起頭，冒出這麼一句話。

 

“哈？又餓了？妳真是麻煩耶…” 一下要喝水一下要吃東西的，旁邊這個麻煩精比隨時可能從旁竄出的野獸還煩人—雖然這麼想，臉上也確實表現出不耐，可他還是掏出僅剩的糧食遞給女孩。“最後的糧食了，為了負起吃掉它責任，下次抓獵物的陷阱就給妳做。”

 

“嘿嘿，最喜歡業了…” 女孩的臉又是鼻水又是淚水，簡直狼狽極了，不過女孩的五官精緻，笑起來還是挺可愛的。

 

“妳根本不知道什麼是喜歡吧…別說鬼話了，快吃啦！以後還得這樣逃命，妳可別死了。” 

 

他覺得好氣又好笑，女孩連削樹枝這種小事都能搞砸，怎麼可能做得出像樣的陷阱？他也不過是隨口說說罷了，打從一開始就沒有交換條件的打算。

 

女孩的身子蜷縮成一團，吃飽也喝足的她已沉沉睡去。夜晚的氣溫不斷下降，對身形相對削瘦的女孩來說更是種折磨，他瞥了一眼那不怎麼安穩的睡臉，默默脫下自己的外套给女孩披上。

 

用雙手的掌心搓著外露的手臂，他走到不遠處的河流邊取水，也當作活動身體給自己暖暖身子。飢餓這種身體本能反應令他感到不適，只能大口灌下掬起的水來果腹，他慶幸自己有著驚人的忍耐力與體力，才有辦法老是矇騙女孩成功。

 

“不過，有一部份原因是因為妳太笨了吧。” 只是離開去裝個水而已也能睡成這樣，男孩忍不住嘆氣，不過還是蹲下替女孩拉好睡歪的外套。

 

他討厭黑色，夜深人靜總無限放大腦海內的喧囂，可他仍必須強迫自己思考，思考怎麼做才能生存，即便環境的嚴苛逼得他幾乎快瘋掉，他也不允許自己在她面前顯露動搖。

 

“絕不會讓妳死掉的…”

 

這是他欠她的，如果當初不是自己同意了那個約定、若他聰明的頭腦可以想得更透徹，他們就不會落得如此下場。他想為她做點什麼，畢竟他多次讓女孩身陷險境，卻不曾讓她體會過一覺到天明的安心。

 

他絕不重蹈覆轍。

 

“信任過後即是背叛…誰都不可以相信。”

 

他討厭黑色，漆黑總令他聯想到孤獨，這種伸手不見五指的黑暗籠罩著過去與現在，為了未來，此刻再怎麼艱辛他也不會認輸—

 

因為他是她唯一的依靠，因為他是“怪物”，不屈服是深刻進他骨子裡的驕傲。

 

 

*

 

 

赤羽業做了一個夢。

 

幾秒前他還是個十歲的小男孩，置身於夜晚的森林盯著火堆回憶著往事，怎料一眨眼周遭景物與天色、甚至身體大小都變了。垂下的瀏海擋住他眼神裡的恍惚，方掙脫夢境清醒過來的感覺不是很好，頭腦昏沉思考也會變得遲鈍，心情自然也是陰鬱籠罩。

 

“妳跑來這做什麼？” 仰靠在樹上枝幹的身體伸了個懶腰，赤羽業皺起眉，對著眼前的空氣問道。

 

“這塊土地可不是你的資產，為什麼我不能來？” 中村莉櫻背靠著樹幹，站在赤羽業睡覺的枝幹的下方，只要抬起頭往旁邊一看就能看到樹上的人的身影。她同樣筆直望著前方，似乎也不打算與赤羽業來個視線交會，“某人電話不接、訊息也不回，不然我也不想來這裡好嗎？”

 

她語氣平順沒有音調起伏，說出口的話卻句句都像埋怨。

 

“不重要的事才會傳訊息，既然不重要，那幹嘛看呢？若是重要的事，那就當面講不就好了？” 赤羽業無聲的笑了，當然，臉上毫無歉疚之色。

 

“那你就別跑得不見蹤影讓人找啊！” 中村莉櫻忍不住轉過頭，送高處的人一記白眼。

 

幾句話就自亂陣腳表情動搖了，還真是一點都沒變。他太瞭解她了，這種時候千萬不能再繼續往這點攻擊，否則他寶貴的休息時間會再減少十分鐘。

 

“找我什麼事？” 將手臂枕在腦後，他靠著樹幹斜睨對方，索性直接切入正題。

 

中村莉櫻歎了口氣，“老師說很久沒看到你來蹭飯了，想找你跟渚一起去喝酒。”

 

“我是為了減緩她產生皺紋啊，每次說她煮的菜難吃她就會生氣，而且會被某個姓中村的女子當苦力去跑腿買食材，很可憐的。” 他攤手，一副無奈的模樣。

 

“是嗎？不是因為都往渚的公寓跑了？” 她漸轉銳利的目光包圍赤羽業，似乎在觀察著他的反應，“我從沒見過你這樣，特別關注某個人。業，你有什麼目的？“

 

赤羽業淡淡地瞟了她一眼，他當然注意到了中村莉櫻的用詞，是‘關注’而非‘關心’。他是該稱讚她的觀察力，但他當然不可能笑著說“妳真聰明看得真清楚“，一向討厭被看穿的他只感到莫名煩躁。

 

他知道自己比誰都瞭解中村莉櫻，可他無法接受有人比自己還瞭解自己，就算是中村莉櫻也不行。

 

“因為他像小動物一樣啊，很可愛。” 

 

儘管內心有那麼一絲不悅，他還是頂著平日那副嘻笑的嘴臉。通常他不針對問題來回答時，便代表著不願多談的意思，這時中村莉櫻會撇撇嘴或嘆口氣，識相地避開他的逆麟，不再深究。

 

然而今天的中村莉櫻不知是哪根筋不對勁，聽了他的回答後竟露出一反常態的惆悵。

 

“只是…因為像小動物嗎…” 中村莉櫻垂下眼，那眼神略帶憂傷，彷彿在為誰感到不甘，或是不值。

 

無論如何，他能感覺得出來，她不希望這個話題就這樣結束。

 

只因為對象是潮田渚？

 

赤羽業揉亂頭髮，幾不可聞地嘆了口氣，換作他人這樣追問，他大概早就冷眼看過去順道嘲諷一番，這口氣也算是他對中村莉櫻一點點的讓步。

 

“我跟他不是那種關係，別什麼事都往那方面想。” 他說的是實話，儘管多少帶點目的才會去接近對方，不過初衷絕對和她臆測的有所不同。

 

“不是那樣看待他，還老是開他玩笑？赤羽業，你是人格分裂還是有病？不對，我忘了你一直都有病。” 

 

“多管閒事。” 面對中村莉櫻突如其來的憤怒，他最終只是別過臉，用自認此刻最溫和的口氣說道。

 

“算了，反正你每次都是這樣…從來都…” 

 

中村莉櫻的聲音漸漸變小，後來她又說了什麼，赤羽業也聽不清楚，他也沒那個心思去追問。大概明白對話不會再有延續的機會，中村莉櫻吐出輕淺的嘆息，邁步往原路走回去。

 

“業…” 輕聲的呼喚若有似無，赤羽業下意識看向對方，回過頭的中村莉櫻難得褪去強勢，一度陷入欲言又止，“…無論你怎麼看待渚，至少……可以試著給予一些信任吧？至少…”

 

無視她話裡的請求，赤羽業毫不留情地打斷她，“信任？啊哈哈！” 他跳落至地面，仰起頭大笑，而後向著中村莉櫻走去，“當初不就是這個詞，把妳跟我給害慘了嗎？”

 

“所以，你打算孤獨一人過一輩子？既然如此當初又何必融入人群…” 

 

“怎麼？妳是愛上我了？” 赤羽業衝著她笑了下，聲線卻異常冰冷，“不覺得妳自己也過度干涉別人的內心了嗎？”

 

在爭吵裡總占下風的人竟堅持到這種地步，他不禁想佩服對方的毅力，但前提是，這股毅力不該在踏入他的界限內時使用。

 

面對面的距離讓中村莉櫻的所有反應無所遁形，赤羽業能看見她緊蹙的眉，能看見她咬緊的下唇，當然，也能看見她那無從反駁的不甘。他並不喜歡將對方逼到絕境，尤其是眼前這個對他來說有特殊意義的人，但他更不能理解她強加感情在自己身上的做法，這只會令他感到厭惡。

 

“與其管我怎麼想，不如管好自己吧。既然妳不打算出手做什麼了，那就別用剩下還能動的一張嘴干涉我怎麼做。” 赤羽業看著被說中心事而面露震驚的她，又湊近她耳邊補了一刀，“難道…事情都要照妳預料的發展才叫正常？”

 

冷如冰霜的語氣加上赤羽業本就刻薄的言談用字，令他的每句話都像帶冰的利刃，刀刀落在中村莉櫻耳邊，更重重刺進心底。果不其然，換來了她的怒目而視。

 

“期待著可以跟你溝通的我真是笨蛋…” 中村莉櫻猛地拉開兩人的距離，雖帶著憤怒之色，可那雙眼睛卻閃著剔透的波光，彷彿隨時會湧出眼淚，“赤羽業，你真是不可理喻！”

 

語畢，中村莉櫻一個甩頭，大步流星地離去，快到讓他只夠在原地留下個嘆息。

 

“…真是個愛哭又愛生氣的女人…” 

 

赤羽業一向實話實說，既是實話，傷人也是必然的，倘若還要他去顧慮對方的心情，那不如一開始就避開他不願多談的話題。

 

他是真的感到疑惑，這樣的爭吵有什麼意義，而她的感情，又和他有什麼關係？

 

 

*

 

 

夜晚的居酒屋人聲鼎沸，除了公司聚餐，這種大口喝酒的地方鮮少能見到女性的身影，所以當某位外貌亮麗身材姣好舉止優雅的女人踏入此處，理所當然引起了在場所有男性的目光。

 

女人似乎是熟客，進門後看也不看四周就落座在吧檯一角，她捧著店裡送上的熱茶，不過並不急著喝，而後又將它放置在一旁，雙手拖腮注視著前方發起呆來。

 

“那個，小姐，妳一個人…” 

 

終於有個男人鼓起勇氣上前搭訕，但開口的話卻沒機會說完，女人身旁突然傳來空酒杯用力撞擊在桌面的聲響，嚇了男人好大一跳，仔細一看，原來女人座位的另一側還坐著個人。

 

“赤羽業那個混蛋！” 中村莉櫻趴在吧檯的桌面上，她接過老闆替她斟滿酒的新酒杯，一口氣又灌了好幾口啤酒，“他以為他是誰，不過就是個只有一張嘴的男人罷了…”

 

“這位帥哥，謝謝你的好意，不過你也看到了，我現在有點忙…” 伊莉娜轉向一邊看呆了的男人，豐厚的唇勾勒出淡淡微笑，充滿了性感氣息，“我們下次再聊吧，怎麼樣？”

 

打發走一旁的蒼蠅，伊莉娜端起自己的酒杯，默默地聽著中村莉櫻抱怨。其實接到對方電話時她就知道發生了什麼事，連接下來會發生什麼事也瞭若指掌。

 

喝醉的中村莉櫻腦內詞彙會急遽縮減，罵人時只會繞著同樣的話反覆打轉，在罵了不知第幾次的“赤羽業這個混蛋”後，中村莉櫻終於累了，講話的速度慢了下來，最後趴在桌上一動也不動。

 

“我還記得第一次見到妳們兩個的情形，那時妳們都還只是個孩子呢…” 伊莉娜突然說著不相干的話題，“業那孩子，戒備心很重，對每個接近自己的人都是這樣。不過他會這樣，妳也知道原因的吧？”

 

趴在桌上的中村莉櫻沒有太大反應，只是一直盯著前方，早已習慣對方這樣的伊莉娜笑了笑，伸手去揉中村莉櫻的頭髮，“妳很關心他呢，不過，偶而也可以對他說說心裡的話吧？明明彼此都那麼瞭解對方。”

 

“才不想管他的死活…” 中村莉櫻悶悶的聲音傳來，“況且他自己也不是一樣，什麼都藏心裡……我只是擔心渚。”

 

“我倒是覺得不用擔心哦？畢竟他在渚面前的確是比較放鬆的。”

 

即便少有機會見到她口中的“臭小子”，伊莉娜仍抱著樂觀的態度去看待赤羽業與潮田渚的相處，她相信自己的直覺與判斷。

 

“…是嗎…” 

 

“所以啦…” 她轉向中村莉櫻，然而趴在桌上的人不再有回應，見那睡著仍緊皺著眉的模樣，伊莉娜忍不住笑，“唉呀，這次這麼快就睡著了？”

 

 

*

 

 

潮田渚抵達居酒屋時，正巧碰上將中村莉櫻攙扶著走出門口的伊莉娜，他二話不說趕緊上前，幫忙從另一邊扶住喝醉的人。

 

“渚，你怎麼知道我們在這裡…” 伊莉娜有點驚訝，今天並不是她們約好喝酒的日子，不過伊莉娜腦筋轉得很快，她瞥向潮田渚身後不遠處，隨即露出曖昧不明的笑容，“唉呀，今天比較晚呢，業。”

 

邁步走到幾人身旁，赤羽業臉上儘是不屑，“兩個酒鬼，真的是‘臭味相投’，難怪都交不到男友。”

 

“臭小鬼，自己也單身就別嗆別人了。” 

 

伊莉娜瞪了他一眼，兩人嘴上雖然彼此不饒人，不過行動倒是很有默契。見赤羽業伸手過來，伊莉娜乾脆地將身上重量交給對方。

 

“渚君，” 赤羽業的呼喚拉回潮田渚的注意力，“幫我把這個很重的大型物體弄上來。”

 

“欸？業君要揹中村老師回去嗎？” 潮田渚望向蹲下的人，連本來要吐嘈的“這是中村老師不是物體哦”這句話都忘了。

 

“坐計程車的話，要是這女人又吐在車裡，我還得付清潔費，那才是給我找麻煩。” 彷彿讀懂他的疑慮，赤羽業回道。

 

潮田渚陷入“該不該傻笑就好”的為難，但還是上前幫忙。於是赤羽業揹著喝醉的中村莉櫻，潮田渚與伊莉娜幫忙拿兩人的提包與隨身物品，幾人就這樣徒步走回伊莉娜住的公寓。

 

赤羽業無論身高或外貌都算是個亮眼的人，如今背上又背了個中村莉櫻，引人注目程度簡直翻倍，幾乎每個路過的人都會忍不住偷瞄他們一兩眼，可赤羽業一點也不在乎他人眼光，仍神色自若地走著。

 

“吶，渚，是業找你來的吧？” 為了不妨礙對向行人的通行，潮田渚與伊莉娜一同走在赤羽業後方，伊莉娜把握對方與兩人有段距離這個優勢，悄聲向潮田渚問道。

 

“真不愧是伊莉娜老師…” 潮田渚偷偷瞄了前方的赤羽業，確保對話不會被聽到才又回到話題，“其實是業君找我來喝酒，我正覺得奇怪為什麼要來這裡呢…”

 

“那兩個人從以前就是這樣啊，三天兩頭吵架，業嘴巴壞老是惹莉櫻生氣，莉櫻脾氣也硬個性又不服輸，所以囉…總之就是兩個愛面子又倔強的小鬼。” 

 

“呵呵，不過伊莉娜老師不覺得麻煩吧？” 潮田渚盯著前方兩人的背影，醞釀在心裡的想法不自覺脫口而出，“感情真好…我很羨慕。”

 

倒映在眼底的眼神竟如此溫柔，連伊莉娜本人都有些錯愕，不過倒也不意外，畢竟沒有人可以自這份如風般溫和、如水般柔軟的陷阱裡掙脫吧，就算是那個對誰都充滿防備的人也——

 

倘若溫柔是種會經由笑容傳染的東西，那麼，她樂見讓這個帶原體待在需要它的人身邊。

 

“我也很羨慕哦，你們盡情揮灑的青春。” 

 

 

*

 

已是多數人準備就寢的時間，住宅區幾乎沒有出入的人流，伊莉娜與中村莉櫻住的公寓大樓座落在高級住宅區，治安相對良好，即使兩人分開上班碰上晚歸時也不需擔心。

 

將中村莉櫻揹到公寓門口後，赤羽業二話不說將人丟給伊莉娜，自己跑去不遠處的販賣機買飲料，同行的潮田渚有點無奈，不過也只能跟上他的腳步。

 

熟門熟路地按下按鈕，赤羽業會買的飲料只有一種，他俯下身去取掉在洞口的飲料，餘光剛好對上潮田渚略帶好奇的眼神。

 

“業君很喜歡草莓啊。”

 

“嗯—不討厭。” 

 

他模稜兩可的回答換來潮田渚的笑聲，興許是沒有事可做，潮田渚將注意力放到販賣機裡五顏六色的飲料罐上。

 

“渚君，你要買飲料？” 從沒見過潮田渚喝飲料，今天對方竟一反常態掏起口袋裡的零錢，赤羽業仔細端詳販賣機被按下按鈕的飲料，“…番茄汁？”

 

“我記得這個可以解酒，待會請伊莉娜老師幫我轉交好了，希望可以幫助到中村老師。”

 

“哦…渚君真是體貼呢。” 赤羽業這才想到眼前的人無論對誰都是這個樣子，以前只覺得潮田渚很閒，可今天卻突然認為那罐飲料有些礙眼。

 

“體貼的話，我覺得我還比不上業君啊…” 潮田渚對著他笑了一下，“還是擔心她的吧，中村老師。”

 

“才沒有。” 

 

“這樣啊，那今天會遇到中村老師她們純粹是巧合囉…啊！業君你做什麼！” 

 

趁著潮田渚分心，他一把搶過那瓶看不順眼的蕃茄汁，快速將罐口拉環打開，一口氣喝了好幾口，整個過程不過眨眼片刻，潮田渚連出聲抗議都來不及。

 

很明顯地，這個人畜無害的小動物想拿今晚的事調侃他。赤羽業本就不是笨蛋，怎麼可能看不出來？他覺得必須適時提醒對方—從來都是他戲弄別人，沒有反過來的道理。

 

“難得渚君要請客，只買她的份也太偏心了吧？虧我平時那麼照顧你，還載你上下班、請你吃晚餐…” 

 

赤羽業故意抬高手，不讓潮田渚搶到飲料罐，還朝著對方吐舌頭。

 

“那明明就是業君強迫的！真是…” 潮田渚放棄的很快，只好自己又走到販賣機前投幣。

 

有過被搶先例的潮田渚這次格外謹慎，雙手緊緊抓著飲料罐不放，深怕一不留神又被赤羽業偷走。赤羽業忍住想大笑的衝動，其實同樣把戲的惡作劇他不玩第二次，但看潮田渚那沒有威嚇力的警戒模樣，倒也是種新奇的體驗。

 

“你們在做什麼啊？” 

 

安頓好“室友”的伊莉娜一走出公寓就看到兩人對峙的奇怪景象，還以為兩人自己玩摔角沒有找她一起而抗議。當潮田渚遞給她蕃茄汁時，她下意識賞了赤羽業一道鄙夷的目光。

 

“…幼稚的小鬼。”

 

“那、那個，中村老師狀況還好嗎？” 潮田渚及時擋在兩人中間，現在可是晚上，只怕他們沒完沒了的戰爭引來周遭居民抗議。

 

“哦，莉櫻睡得很熟，應該沒事了，不過蕃茄汁我還是會轉交給她的。謝謝你啦，渚。”

 

“哼…沒事就走吧，耽誤不少我喝酒的時間了。” 赤羽業丟掉喝完的空罐，轉身往來時的路走回去。

 

“啊、業君…等一下…” 潮田渚匆匆向伊莉娜告別，連忙追上那個背影，“已經很晚了，還去喝酒？”

 

“當然啊，一開始不是就說了要喝酒？欸～莫非渚君是小孩子不能喝？”

 

“我才不小啊！”

 

明明與平時見慣的爭吵沒有多大區別，但對看著對方成長的伊莉娜來說，任何微小的表情變化與互動都是暖進她心裡的喜悅。

 

無論是她，或是赤羽業，他們都慢慢在改變。

 

即使沒人能發現她的改變，即使沒人能察覺—她的溫柔微笑，只在重要的人轉過身後出現。

 

“願你們都能得到幸福。”

 

 

*

 

 

輕敲幾下門板後進入房間，伊莉娜逕自坐到床邊，她手裡把玩著潮田渚給的罐裝蕃茄汁，對著空氣喃喃道，“渚很貼心呢，還買了醒酒的蕃茄汁給妳。”

 

室內僅有夜燈一盞微弱的光源，這讓一切景物變得模糊不清，譬如伊莉娜臉上的表情，或者床上被棉被所包裹、隱約顫動的身影。

 

“還在生氣？” 空氣裡似乎飄散著伊莉娜的笑聲，“既然業他都來了，而且還像往常把妳揹回來，要不要考慮原諒他？”

 

周遭仍舊寧靜，伊莉娜也不在意得不到回應，繼續自言自語。

 

“人家不是說嗎？男人過了三十歲，就只剩一張嘴了，所以…妳就體諒他一下吧。”

 

“噗…” 儘管背對著伊莉娜，棉被裡傳出的聲音還是洩漏出中村莉櫻的情緒。

 

其實她根本就無法真正對赤羽業生氣。

 

赤羽業是個矛盾的人。

 

總愛用言語調侃她，卻又用行動保護她；明明自己早就餓的發昏，卻總是把食物都留給她；老是說她很囉嗦很麻煩，卻每次都把喝醉的她送回家；心裡早已出現更在乎的人，卻總是對她放心不下。

 

面對這樣的赤羽業，她又能拿什麼籌碼對他生氣？

 

“我…考慮考慮。” 

 

她的嘴硬與不坦誠，必是被赤羽業所傳染的壞毛病。可她想珍惜，在他真正離開她身邊前，所剩無幾的—任性的權利。

 

 

TBC

 

特別喜歡中村和業的友情，所以一直很想寫他們吵架ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

業和渚對中村都很重要，要真心祝福兩個喜歡的人真是難事呢( ；∀；)

 

謝謝你的喜歡與閱讀♥


	13. MONSTER-12（業渚）

Chapter.12

 

打從進門落座那刻算起，辦公桌對面的人皺起眉，張開嘴叨念至今已有十分鐘之久。十分鐘不算長，但對赤羽業來說，令他感到無趣的事就算是一秒鐘都算太長。

 

先回想早午餐各吃了些什麼，然後開始計劃晚餐要去哪裡吃，中途再思考一下今天要如何捉弄潮田渚…在腦中將日常生活全數細數一遍，手錶上的分針才走了三格，看來反應過快偶而也有壞處？莫名怪罪起自己優秀的腦袋，剩下的時間他便看著窗戶放空。

 

“我說赤羽，你有在聽嗎！？” 以手掌拍響桌面作為總結，眼前叨唸個不停的大野健作終於累了。

 

赤羽業眼明手快，立刻拿起前方的空茶杯倒滿熱茶，往男人的方向推去，還不忘奉上對方看了會血壓飆升的微笑，“你辛苦啦～先喝口茶休息下吧，大野主任。”

 

大野健作嘖了一聲，似乎有些不屑，不過還是默默拿起茶杯，一連灌了好幾口茶。這空檔足夠讓赤羽業將事先塞進耳裡的耳塞取出，生性毛躁的大野健作自然不會發現這小動作，喝光了茶又開始新一輪的訓話猛攻。

 

“所以我說！你到底有沒有在聽我說話！？” 大野健作拍在桌上的手指開始敲打桌面，“你自開學到現在已經翹過幾次班了？為什麼每次去E班巡視你都不在？你到底有沒有身為教師的自覺，啊？”

 

“欸…原來大野主任也挺閒的。” 

 

赤羽業繼續用迷死人不償命的微笑回應，只可惜目標對象性別錯誤，中年男人中的男人大野健作不吃這套。

 

“少在那邊轉移話題！” 大野健作再次拍響桌面，這次將手指向赤羽業高舉在辦公桌上的雙腿，“你看看你這是什麼樣子？有哪個教師會像你這樣坐的？”

 

“是大野主任叫我坐下的啊，‘赤羽，你給我去那邊坐著’。” 赤羽業悠哉道，為了重現大野健作說過的話，他連當下表情也模仿得微妙微肖。

 

“我沒叫你把腿抬到桌上！還有，不要隨便模仿我！” 

 

接二連三被拍打的辦公桌實在無辜，赤羽業嘆了口氣，不過不是同情桌子，而是感嘆對方只懂用暴力宣洩不滿的粗俗方式。

 

“大野主任，我發現一件事…” 忽地，他收起架高的雙腿，將身體往前傾，放輕音量的嗓子有些沙啞，表情也變得認真嚴肅，“其實…你還蠻有吐嘈的天分，如果哪天不幸失業了，可以考慮改行當搞笑藝人。”

 

以為他要說什麼重要事情的大野健作沉默數秒，突然起身往他的方向走過去，一把抓住他的衣領。

 

“你給我聽好了，我，大野健作才不會失業！我可不像你整天只知道虛混日子，我會一直努力往上爬，直到掌握所有權力！屆時，你就等著排隊來巴結我…”

 

“欸～也就是說你的最終目標是‘校長’對吧？” 即使被提起衣領威脅，赤羽業仍不為所動，他維持著雙手插進褲袋的姿勢，偏頭看向一旁始終不發言的身影，“校長可要小心點啊，職場真的是很黑暗可怕的地方呢。”

 

”欸？校、校長！？不是這樣的…” 大野健作驚覺失言，驚得掉了手上的赤羽業，“校長，我必須要解釋一下這個誤會…”

 

“如果哪天校長莫名被調去偏遠地區，那八成是大野主任搞的鬼喔～”

 

“赤羽業！！”

 

“好啦、好啦，算了，大野主任…” 外表溫和內心也很溫和的校長上前拉住即將爆炸的人，連聲安撫，“雖然赤羽老師看起來比較…呃，散漫一些，可是他表現一直不錯，而且學生和家長都很喜歡他，E班的那些男學生也變得很乖了，就結果而言是好的…”

 

“校長！怎麼連你都幫他說話！” 大野健作鬱卒了，說好的‘好好教訓赤羽業這臭小子’呢？怎麼瞬間就被背叛了？

 

“可能是因為我有實力喔～那我就先走啦，大野主任要好好跟校長解釋清楚啊！我也很想相信你，你是絕不會把校長‘弄’走的…對吧？”

 

“喂，赤羽，你給我等等…校、校長聽我說！真的不是這樣啊！”

 

赤羽業留下可疑笑容與炸彈發言，自己則瀟灑離開主管辦公室。當然，在那之後裡頭發生的事他也懶得去理會。剛整完人的赤羽業心情還算不錯，本欲直接去後山睡覺的念頭也消失了，他認真思索是否更改計畫，來個‘難得來教室露臉’的突襲。

 

或許也是剛好碰上他心情好，他拿出適時響起鈴聲的手機，沒有猶豫地按下通話鍵。

 

 

*

 

 

“業大人午安！”

 

從校舍後方的門走出去，略過通往後山的路，往旁邊沿著校舍外圍走到底，再轉個彎便到達目的地。同樣是校舍外圍，但靠近後方樹林相對陰暗，附近也沒有廁所或是教室，儘是倉庫這種少有人來的建築，久而久之就成為不良少年聚集的地點。

 

見赤羽業大駕光臨，其他人打過招呼後紛紛往後退開，將遼貴身旁的位置留給他。

 

“我難得心情不錯，可以借點時間給你們，有什麼煩惱就說吧～” 赤羽業走到遼貴身邊蹲下，不良少年的蹲法套用到他身上竟毫無違和感，眾人紛紛感嘆赤羽業的氣場之強大。

 

“我知道了…” 把玩著手機許久的遼貴嘆口氣，雖然笑著但看上去比平時沒精神，“在那之前，業大人先來一根吧。”

 

語畢，遼貴摸索口袋掏出菸盒，面向菸盒開口的赤羽業瞇起眼，正思考著用新方法來‘教訓’這群嚷嚷著要戒菸的臭小子時，碰巧發現某些不對勁的地方。

 

“哦，原來是香菸巧克力嗎？你們剛逃過一劫了呢～” 赤羽業抽出菸盒裡頭作工精緻的巧克力，細細端詳。

 

“做得很像吧？我也是偶然發現的。”

 

“嗯，很有趣啊，改天拿這個嚇嚇渚君。” 他立刻想起潮田渚被捉弄時的表情，那些真實的反應總能隨時隨地帶給他歡樂。

 

“業大人總是什麼事都第一個想到小渚老師啊。” 遼貴看著不自覺微笑的他，突然有感而發。

 

“…什麼？” 

 

赤羽業愣了下，對方一句憑直覺而萌生的感想，竟毫無阻礙地衝進心坎裡。他訝異的不單是對方說中事實，更重要的一點是，他無法反駁。這種被道出事實又無法辯駁的焦慮，從來都是他帶給別人的感受，他沒預料到會在此時此地反撲到自己身上，而且帶來反撲的還是他不甚在意的人。

 

在那之前連赤羽業自己都沒發覺，他竟在不知不覺間拋下試探的玩心，開始把潮田渚的感受擺在第一順位。

 

思考越是往真相的核心鑽去，他所面對的衝擊就越是巨大，他隱約察覺自己快要碰觸到答案，足以解釋之前他做出奇怪行為的答案。

 

赤羽業一直都記得，差點吻了潮田渚的事。

 

他始終認為自己只是一時興起，那時潮田渚的閃躲令他鬆口氣，卻又莫名失落，這兩種衝突的情緒為何出現，連他自己也不清楚原因。

 

當潮田渚離開時，當下的他差點就衝上去拉住對方的手，但他靠著僅存的理智壓下那股衝動。他明白自己沒有理由去追潮田渚，即使追上了對方，他又能做些什麼？他為自己莽撞行為感到懊惱，也暫時不知怎麼面對潮田渚，只好繼續躲在原地睡覺。

 

怎料不久後中村莉櫻出現了，而且哪壺不開提哪壺，偏要和他談潮田渚的事。正被話裡的當事人弄得心煩，他根本沒心思去和中村莉櫻深談，再加上被迫重新回憶不愉快的過去，最終後果如何可想而知。

 

在那之後，他找了潮田渚一同帶回喝醉的中村莉櫻，一方面是不放心那麻煩的女人，另一方面也是想看潮田渚的反應。可除了被捉弄外，潮田渚與他的相處如同以往，沒有太大反應。

 

或許…潮田渚把他那時的行為當作玩笑了吧？赤羽業如此猜測。他還能怎麼辦，只能將錯就錯，就這樣一直裝傻到現在。又是逃避又是閃躲，如此狼狽實在不像他赤羽業的作風，但他就是碰上了，這樣一個令他想接近又害怕太過親近、令他想逃避又不想失去的人。

 

現在冷靜下來再去想過往發生的事，再加上遼貴無心的一句話，赤羽業第一次認真思考起自己的感受，種種跡象都將他導向同個結果、一種假設——

 

赤羽業，在乎潮田渚這個人，而且遠超出自己所想像的程度。

 

他該為這個結論感到高興嗎？

 

“…業大人？我說了什麼奇怪的話嗎？” 見赤羽業好半晌都沒有反應，遼貴還以為是自己說錯話，提問瞬間變得小心翼翼。

 

“沒有，沒什麼事。” 表情的控制他早已駕輕就熟，瞬間他就恢復了平時從容的赤羽業，“快說吧，找我來這究竟什麼事？”

 

“呃，其實是…”

 

“太常翹課不好哦，遼貴同學。” 一道聲音出現在遼貴背後，還順勢抽走遼貴手裡的菸盒。

 

“欸、小渚老師？” 除了遼貴，其他人也被突然出現的潮田渚嚇了一跳。

 

“前陣子不是聽你們說戒菸了，怎麼才沒幾天又…” 潮田渚的身影幾乎要被這些站起身顯得更高壯的學生淹沒，不過本人似乎也很習慣了，仍能在此劣勢中進行身體健康的指導，“這東西會傷害你們的身體，而且你們的業老師…他要是看到了也會傷心的…”

 

一提到關鍵人物，學生們全都很有默契地往同個方向一瞥，疑惑的潮田渚自然也跟著看過去。

 

“業、業君！？你在這裡做什麼！？” 潮田渚這一驚不只弄掉手上的菸盒，連教師形象也被嚇得蕩然無存。

 

“嗨，渚君～我在這裡跟學生交流感情啊。” 赤羽業用夾著菸的手向潮田渚打招呼，雙腿大開的蹲法讓他看來比其他人還像不良少年。他撿起掉在身邊的菸盒，佯裝要掏出香煙給潮田渚，“既然都來了，渚君也來一根吧？”

 

“不行！” 潮田渚這次動作很快，毫不猶豫地將菸盒搶回來，“抽菸很傷身體，業君你這是壞榜樣！”

 

  
“欸～為什麼只有對我那麼嚴厲啊，明明對遼貴他們口氣就很溫和，渚君好偏心。”

 

  
“我倒是想拜託你對自己嚴厲一些啊！” 潮田渚有些哭笑不得。

 

“我很嚴格要求自己啊，一天堅持要睡滿一半以上的課哦。”

 

“才不是這種堅持啊！”

 

“…真不愧是大嫂，氣勢和業大人不相上下…可惜業大人不準我們這麼叫了唔唔唔！” 看著兩人互動，一個學生忍不住感嘆道，這一感嘆，該說的、不該說的全都出了口，同伴根本來不及阻止。

 

“哦？業君為什麼不準他們這麼叫了？” 潮田渚正好就站在男學生的旁邊，一個音節都沒聽漏。總覺得事有蹊翹？潮田渚跟著蹲下，又往赤羽業那靠近了些，似乎想從他的笑臉嗅出端倪。

 

“沒為什麼啊～” 賞了多嘴的壞學生一個微笑，赤羽業對著潮田渚使出‘顧左右而言他’之術，“渚君，在說那些有的沒的瑣事之前，我覺得必須先澄清你對我的誤解，其實呢…”

 

他折斷手上的‘香煙’，將其中一半塞到還沒反應過來的潮田渚的嘴裡。

 

“這不是香菸哦，渚君吃吃看。”

 

潮田渚看著他的眼神仍有點半信半疑，但幾秒後逐漸轉為驚訝，“咦，原來這是巧克力啊…真對不起，我誤會業君了。”

 

“沒關係，我知道渚君是為我著想。好吃嗎？這個巧克力。”

 

“嗯，很好吃…”

 

“沾到嘴邊了，不要亂動，我幫你弄掉。”

 

“唔、嗯，謝謝業君。”

 

“總覺得氣氛有點微妙…難道只有我想歪了？” 圍觀學生彼此用手肘撞了下同伴，想確定他們是不是還待在現實。這畫面對一票單身族群來說似乎太過刺激了？不過最悲慘的還是巧克力被吃了、煩惱被遺忘、人更被晾在一邊的遼貴同學。

 

但一群人再怎麼羨慕嫉妒怨恨也沒輒，畢竟眼前兩位老師氣場太過強大，根本沒有人敢上前打斷這種微妙的互動，只好站在一旁看著赤羽業餵潮田渚吃完一根又一根的巧克力，然後偶爾還會反過來。待這兩個人完全吃完巧克力都已經是十分鐘以後的事了。

 

“欸…原來遼貴同學有喜歡的人啦。” 潮田渚跪坐在委託人前方，認真地傾聽對方的煩惱。

 

“是的，我對她一見鍾情，但是不知道怎麼做才能認識她…所以才想請教什麼都知道的業大人。” 多少受了潮田渚正經八百的跪座姿勢影響，遼貴也不自覺跟著跪坐。

 

“嗯…業君你覺得怎麼樣？有什麼意見可以給遼貴同學嗎？” 

 

潮田渚自認是個好聽眾，但考慮到立場及意見的實用程度，還是交給赤羽業這個副導師來處理較恰當。

 

“有啊～” 赤羽業倚靠著校舍牆壁席地而坐，依舊是那副雙手枕在腦後的姿勢，他略顯慵懶的嗓音裡有著愉悅，“去告白就會認識了，我說的有道理吧？事不宜遲，打鐵趁熱，就是現在～”

 

“咦？這就是業大人常說的‘迅速果決’嗎？我知道了！我這就…”

 

“等、等等！” 潮田渚連忙上前按住要起身的人，“你這樣的行為根本是自爆啊！女孩子根本就不認識你，會被你嚇跑的…”

 

“告白了不就認識了嘛～” 

 

“業君根本就是在亂出餿主意啊！” 面對唯恐天下不亂的人，潮田渚忍不住抗議道。

 

“怎麼會，我隨時都很認真的。遼貴也相信我的判斷吧？” 赤羽業說完還故意看了對方一眼。

 

“我當然是！欸…” 單純的遼貴就這樣中招，立刻想用行動來表達信任，但單純的人直覺向來也準確，遼貴同時也察覺到另一方向潮田渚投來的注視。

 

生存本能告訴遼貴，無論選擇哪邊下場都會很淒慘，於是站在那動也不敢動，身邊的幾個同伴也跟著屏息以待，時間彷彿像停止一般。

 

有趣，太有趣了。

 

赤羽業快要維持不了臉上的微笑，事實上他的內心已經接近前原陽斗式的捧腹大笑，還會邊拍桌子的那種。幾個大男人戰戰兢兢的模樣固然滑稽，但還是不及潮田渚的變化來得有趣，短時間可以見到潮田渚連續慌張或者連續跳腳，的確是非常珍貴的畫面啊。

 

他是全場唯一樂在其中、且希望局勢邁入白熱化階段的人。

 

“渚君…” 

 

差不多是時候打破面前僵局了。赤羽業慢條斯理地起身，往潮田渚的方向走去。跟著起身的潮田渚當然不知道他想玩什麼把戲，本能地向後退了幾步，他們置身的空地並不大，潮田渚很快就撞上後方的樹幹。

 

“業、業大人該不會要打小渚老師吧？喂！遼貴！該怎麼辦…” 圍觀群眾手足無措，這下連助陣也得選邊站吧？他們可頭大了。

 

然而事情的發展總不斷顛覆這些學生的想像力，赤羽業的確是伸出了手，且往潮田渚的臉上招呼…確切地說是招呼在潮田渚後方的樹幹上，本一臉疑惑的潮田渚瞬間被困在樹幹與赤羽業的中間。

 

簡單地說，他把潮田渚“樹咚”了。

 

巧妙地利用身高與體型優勢，赤羽業俯下身，在潮田渚眼前綻放迷人笑容，“聽我的，告白吧，這是最好的選擇。”

 

“…這不是坐我隔壁的女生最喜歡看的漫畫劇情嗎？” 終於有人率先表達疑惑，於是學生們你一言我一語討論起感想。

 

“笨蛋！業大人是在教我們怎麼用實際行動把妹啦！”

 

“…我怎麼覺得業大人其實是在把小渚老師？”

 

“越看越覺得他們很登對…這是怎麼回事…”

 

眼前畫面實在太美太耀眼令眾人不敢直視，幾個大男人情緒甚至比當事者還激動，似乎已經沒有人記得當初聚集的目的是什麼，除了再次被遺忘的遼貴。

 

 

*

 

在其他人熱烈討論偏了主軸的話題時，潮田渚與赤羽業這邊的對話仍在繼續。

 

那群笨蛋在做什麼啊？周圍吵鬧的聲音讓赤羽業皺起眉，沒看見別人在“辦事”嗎？他覺得現在的小鬼頭未免太不識相，既然知道他現在忙著玩潮田渚，就應該自動消失才對啊。

 

腦子裡想歸想，實際上赤羽業也懶得管其他人要不要看，比起他人的想法，他更想弄清楚自己的感受。他無法忍受自己處在混沌不明的狀態裡，一旦發現自己在乎著眼前的人，他便越想去找出緣由。這份“在乎”令他感到焦慮，彷彿情緒的起落都快被對方牽著鼻子走。

 

他認為有必要更深入地接觸潮田渚這個特殊的存在，直到他解開所有疑惑為止。

 

“業君，” 潮田渚的呼喚傳來，明亮的眼眸在他面前閃啊閃的，直視著他的眼神清澈無比，絲毫未見迷茫，“告白不妥，我還是認為先花點時間相處會比較好。” 

 

如他所料，一旦是攸關學生的決定，潮田渚就會拋開平時的隨和，堅持自己覺得正確的立場。赤羽業的笑容柔和了一瞬，如果是這雙漂亮眼睛裡的堅持，他並不討厭。

 

“渚君真是個熱心的老師呢，這麼關心學生的戀愛，其實只是想八卦吧？” 

 

這樣的潮田渚，才有值得他費心逗弄的價值。

 

“業君才是，專挑自己覺得好玩的事做，直到剛剛為止，明明就興趣缺缺、一副好麻煩的樣子啊？”

 

“哦～～剛剛又是誰說我是遼貴的副導師，比較適合給意見？好像是渚君吶～” 赤羽業靠得更近了，他拉長了感嘆詞，怎麼看都像挑釁，“怎麼一下子又改變主意了？我都不知道原來渚君是深藏不露的大情聖啊。” 

 

“我也不知道原來業君是個只有嘴巴很會講、實際上卻給不出任何有用建議的戀愛專家。” 

 

潮田渚個頭雖小，不過被激發出不服輸的精神時卻意外頑強，譬如現在。只是潮田渚似乎不知道，沒有氣勢的小動物做什麼都只會讓他覺得很可愛而已。

 

“哦？是不是如渚君所說，不如我們就來驗證看看，究竟誰說的才是正確的。輸的人要答應對方一個要求，怎麼樣？”

 

“求之不得，這樣的話……咦？同學們是怎麼了，為什麼都用奇怪的眼光看著…”

 

潮田渚顯然是沒辦法一心多用的人，花了比一般人還久的時間察覺周圍異狀，看那呆愣的樣子，應該早已忘記身邊還有其他人了。

 

“業大人、小渚老師你們請繼續…我們決不會打擾的。”

 

“果然還是要實際操作才比較容易懂呢…”

 

“你們…這才不是實習課啊！” 潮田渚的臉一陣青一陣白，還隱約帶點紅，他推開摀著嘴拼命忍笑的赤羽業，“業君你還笑！也不想想是誰害的…”

 

“夠了！” 一道聲音插進熱鬧歡滕的氣氛裡，瞬間凝結的不只是空氣，還有將每個人臉上的表情。

 

“遼貴同學？你怎麼了…” 一定是忽略這個為愛情煩惱許久的同學太久了，身為人師竟然將學生丟在一邊獨自煩惱，潮田渚內心受到莫大譴責。

 

“我的幸福就算了，只是有件事我不能不說…” 遼貴一臉嚴肅走到潮田渚面前，由於衝太快臉太兇還讓潮田渚差點本能後退。只見遼貴彎下腰低下頭，做出個十足標準的鞠躬姿勢。

 

“遼、遼貴同學，你在做什麼…” 

 

“結婚吧！求你們了！”

 

“…欸？” 連忙上前想阻止遼貴的潮田渚停下腳步。

 

後方的某人早已笑得直不起腰。

 

那天的放學時間，潮田渚第一次婉拒了赤羽業共進晚餐的邀約。

 

 

TBC

 

前幾回比較嚴肅需要放鬆一下…

 

所有人都是業君的玩具系列…大概只有上面這種懲罰他才會怕Σ(ﾟДﾟ)

 

謝謝你的閱讀及喜歡，這些支持都是我的動力(*´ω｀*)


	14. MONSTER-13（業渚）

Chapter.13

 

三年D班今日下午的家政課多了位不速之客。

 

——至少在導師中村莉櫻的眼中是個不速之客。

 

“可以請你滾回自己的班級嗎？” 中村莉櫻雙手抱胸，對著眼前的人微笑道，“你在這裡只會影響學生，出口在後面，慢走不送。”

 

“不用擔心，我對妳穿圍裙的樣子完～～全沒興趣。” 彷彿要刺激中村莉櫻似的，赤羽業回以相同的微笑，“而且，我認為一把年紀了還敢穿粉紅色圍裙的某人才是影響學生學習的主因啊。為了學生好，妳還是自己走出去吧？”

 

照慣例唇槍舌戰一番的兩人仍舊互不相讓，還真是令人懷念的光景啊。歷經了前陣子的爭吵，兩人拌嘴的畫面也在潮田渚心裡起了些變化。並不認為兩人的羈伴會受影響，但親眼所見勝過揣測，心裡的確踏實許多。

 

如果還在允許範圍內，這種曾讓自己頭疼的吵鬧其實不算壞。

 

潮田渚不自覺笑了下。他打從內心為兩人的和好感到開心。

 

“幫忙？你怎麼看都是來偷吃東西的吧，靠臉蛋騙吃騙喝的小白臉。” 

 

“欸～那連臉蛋都派不上用場的話叫作什麼？我知道了，叫‘中村莉櫻’，對吧～” 

 

喂喂學生們正看著呢！為人師表請不要當眾示範人身攻擊啊！潮田渚大驚，再這樣下去他就要收回剛才的感動了啊！

 

吐嘈時的潮田渚反應特別快，可惜這不是勸架能派上用場的技能，無法介入的情形下，他只好先指揮學生們行動，做一些像是分發鍋具、處理食材等簡單的準備工作。工作分配完畢後，潮田渚看了不遠處的赤羽業一眼，嘆了口氣，深知打定主意賴在這就無法輕易打發的某人個性，他略有所思，默默走出教室。

 

“罷了，看來跟流氓講道理沒什麼用，直接請警衛來比較快…” 

 

上課時間寶貴，中村莉櫻雙手一攤，懶得繼續和赤羽業耍嘴皮子，直接拿起一旁的電話。不過今天的情形有點不同，一隻伸出的手阻止了她的動作。

 

“矢田？” 中村莉櫻對眼前笑盈盈的學生投以疑惑目光。

 

“吶，老師…看在今天業老師幫我們搬東西的份上，就讓他觀摩這堂課吧。” 按掉通話的矢田桃花衝著中村莉櫻嫣然一笑，“剛好今天我們這組人數不夠，可以讓業老師填補空缺，我們也會負責看好他，不讓業老師影響其他同學，這樣好不好？”

 

“桃花說得對，我們會負責的，請妳讓業老師留下吧～” 另一個女學生也幫腔道。

 

“妳們…” 

 

中村莉櫻是標準吃軟不吃硬的類型，她可以和赤羽業或前原陽斗來個三天三夜的辯論，可遇上矢田桃花這樣富有女孩韻味的類型就沒輒了，她所擅長的任何話語都會被對方如水般溫柔的笑容所化解。

 

“好吧…但前提是不要影響我上課、不准讓赤羽業走出妳們組的活動範圍外，剩下就隨妳們吧。”

 

看看兩位女學生，又看看後方永遠笑得欠揍的赤羽業，為了上課時間及幫腔的學生的面子，中村莉櫻最終還是妥協了。

 

 

*

 

 

短暫離開並回到教室的潮田渚，一見到眼前的畫面差點嚇掉手裡的圍裙。

 

赤羽業“規矩地”坐在座位上？潮田渚揉了一把眼睛，想確定自己沒看錯。好吧，那雙交疊的長腿讓人猶豫了下用詞，不過至少這次沒有抬到桌面上，還真是不幸中的大幸，可喜可賀。

 

“…業君你…身體不舒服嗎？” 試探性的開口，一向以溫柔體貼為宗旨，潮田渚問得迂迴婉轉。

 

“渚君是不是把我當小孩啦？我也是需要坐下的。” 赤羽業瞇起的眼裡藏著精光，“而且論外表，我覺得身高不滿160公分的渚君更像…”

 

“沒事就好！” 潮田渚連忙打斷眼前口無遮攔的人，遞上圍裙，“業君把圍裙穿上吧，在家政教室裡還是遵守規矩比較好。”

 

“好啊，畢竟渚君大老遠跑回辦公室幫我拿圍裙了嘛。” 

 

伸出的手停在半空中，潮田渚微愣，不過不是源於赤羽業的乾脆，而是那越咀嚼越富想像畫面的話語。即是說，赤羽業一直都有注意到他離開嗎？潮田渚看著赤羽業接過圍裙穿上，想開口說些什麼，微張的嘴卻一個音節也發不出。

 

“渚君？” 

 

“沒、沒事…同學們我們開始吧！大家跟著中村老師的示範一起動作…”

 

熟悉的薰香隨著赤羽業俯身靠近撲鼻而來，潮田渚有些不知所措，趕緊轉過身整理自己的儀容。他正忙著繫圍裙，理所當然沒注意到身邊的人的動作，直到被覆蓋在頭上的重量拉回注意力。

 

“業君？你在做什麼…” 潮田渚一臉不解，受阻的視線讓他看不清後方的赤羽業，“綁頭巾這種事我自己來就好了…”

 

“渚君笨手笨腳的，還是我來幫你比較快吧。” 

 

“我不是小孩子了！業君你…” 一句抗議都還沒說完，赤羽業已經綁好頭巾，反應不及的潮田渚臉色自然也是千變萬化，“欸，綁好了？業君好厲害…好快啊！”

 

“噗…” 赤羽業忍俊不禁，“渚君，身為男人的我必須說一句。‘好厲害’這種的我接受，不過如果是帶貶意的‘好快啊’，那還是算了吧！”

 

“才不是那種意思啊！你不要擅自想歪！” 當眾開黃腔的行為實在不可取，潮田渚毫不掩飾地瞪了對方一眼。

 

“呵呵…” 

 

一道壓抑的笑聲突然飄來，清亮的嗓音聽來不刺耳，圓滑的腔調起伏藏著能洗滌人心的愉悅，與其說是笑聲，更像首短暫卻令人感到舒暢的樂曲。潮田渚認得這聲音，他下意識看向聲音的主人，也是班上的學生矢田桃花。

 

“啊，抱歉…不小心就笑出來了…” 矢田桃花掩嘴笑得含蓄，她的動作十分女性化，舉手投足優雅自然且不做作，而且臉上隨時掛著微笑，是個討人喜歡的女孩。彷彿了然潮田渚的疑惑，矢田桃花解釋道，“我只是覺得，業老師和小渚老師感情很好呢。”

 

“欸？” 

 

矢田桃花點點頭，“是啊，常常看你們黏在一起，而且互動也很自然，該怎麼說呢…有點羨慕啊。”

 

一時間無法明白矢田桃花話裡的含義，潮田渚身體的自然反應是轉向話裡的另一主角，正好赤羽業也盯著他。他不知道赤羽業是跟著矢田桃花的話轉變視線，還是說始終都看著自己，總之，最近和赤羽業視線交會時他常被那雙眼睛打亂步調，總覺渾身不自在。

 

見他像無頭蒼蠅一樣轉來轉去，赤羽業也沒閒著，站他身旁掩嘴憋笑，儘管牽扯到潮田渚時表情掩飾就變得困難，但赤羽業還是忍住了。伸手摟過狀況外的潮田渚，赤羽業微笑道，“是啊，我們感情很好，好到可以一起睡同一張床喔！”

 

“業君不要亂講啦！才沒有…” 被摟緊的潮田渚用手肘抗議，恨不得把這人直接打昏。

 

“你還真是不懂手下留情耶…” 赤羽業皺眉，“我好不容易套到目標跟我搭話，難道渚君要讓我的努力白費？你該不會忘記我們的賭注了吧？”

 

“什…我當然沒忘啊，只是…” 潮田渚靜默一秒，又悄悄給赤羽業使眼色，“業君這就要行動了嗎？事關遼貴同學的幸福，你不會問什麼矢田同學什麼奇怪的問題吧？”

 

“怎麼會，我是那種人嗎？” 赤羽業悠哉笑。

 

你就是！潮田渚的眼神如此回答。

 

第二會合開始，負責接近目標的赤羽業繼續幹正事，若無其事地與對方搭話：“矢田同學也不用羨慕我們啦，以妳亮麗的外表與身材，應該很多男孩想跟你培養感情的。”

 

潮田渚正在一旁幫忙削馬鈴薯，聽到赤羽業這句徘徊在性騷擾界線邊緣的話，手上的削皮器嚇得一滑，差點將自己的拇指也給削了。

 

現在上前提醒赤羽業應該來不及了吧？上個對女同學這樣說話的同班同學岡島大河，有好一段時間受到D班全體女同學的鄙視，還得到“變態”或“噁心”的評價，雖然本人不以為意，還十分享受這樣的目光。但是但是如果是赤羽業遭受鄙視，怎麼辦他有點想看赤羽業會怎麼反應…潮田渚開始無限腦補。

 

“業老師真是的，真會說話。不過我沒有你說的那麼受歡迎啦…” 就算是過時的客套話也算讚美，矢田桃花有些不好意思，其他女學生見她掩嘴笑得開心，也跟著笑了。

 

“討厭啦，業老師真幽默。”

 

“就是啊，還故意開這種過時的玩笑～”

 

“……” 旁觀的潮田渚鬆口氣又有點失望，他覺得女孩的心真不是普通難懂。

 

原來只要長得帥，就算稍微開點黃腔仍然是幽默？潮田渚的價值觀再次被顛覆。

 

“那傢伙在幹嘛啊？” 中村莉櫻趁著空檔溜到落單的潮田渚身旁，對赤羽業被女學生包圍的場景感到疑惑，“他何時對矢田這麼有興趣了，是吃到前原的口水嗎？人家可是名花有主了。”

 

“欸？”

 

後來，潮田渚才發現赤羽業的手機裡存了許多女僕裝的照片，打算當作他輸了賭注的懲罰。他從未如此慶幸，慶幸調查矢田桃花的計畫啟動十分鐘即宣告中止。

 

這堂課讓潮田渚發現兩件事。

 

一、性騷擾或幽默，取決於男人的長相。

 

二、原來嘲諷技能點滿的赤羽業，完全不懂搭訕。

 

 

*

 

 

“不知道遼貴同學要不要緊…” 

 

攤開在眼前的書本已停留在同一頁許久，潮田渚仍舊維持著雙手托腮的姿勢思考。

 

對遼貴的暗戀對象—矢田桃花所進行的調查，短短一堂課不到便宣告停止。現在回顧這場調查，連潮田渚自己都覺得像場鬧劇，莫名開始又莫名結束，若不是牽涉到與他的賭注，向來自我的赤羽業說不定連旁觀都嫌麻煩。

 

姑且不管赤羽業是不是真的關心遼貴，現在調查已得出明確結果，身為副導師且親身參與的赤羽業理應捨棄各種情感，向確定失戀的委託人報告惡耗。潮田渚本來也想跟著赤羽業一起去，但他不能丟下自己的份內工作，只能幫說服赤羽業主動告知結果，並期待赤羽業多點耐心與良心安撫失戀者。

 

將所有事情處理完時，辦公室外頭的天色也漸趨昏暗，除了幾個收拾器材的社團學生偶而路過，周遭只餘下聽得見自己呼吸的寧靜。

 

平時的這個時間，赤羽業會在一旁玩手機或看雜誌，等他忙完後兩人再一起回家。沒想到今天竟難得顛倒立場，潮田渚笑了笑，偶而等人的感覺，其實還不賴。他並不打算催促赤羽業，多花點時間陪失戀的人總是好的。給赤羽業傳了訊息告知目的地，潮田渚抱起一旁的書本離開辦公室。

 

周圍的溫度似乎比起剛進圖書館時下降不少，潮田渚下意識搓了手臂，拿起外套披在身上。或許是盯著文字一整天的關係，眼睛有些痠澀，經不住襲來的倦意，他緩緩垂下的頭終於貼上桌面。

 

叩，叩，叩。

 

迷茫的意識逐漸集中，突然出現的腳步聲一點一滴喚回潮田渚的思考。

 

他這是睡著了嗎？時間過了多久，他又睡了多久，他沒有具體概念。

 

臨近閉館時間的圖書館很安靜，即使放輕腳步也能清楚聽見鞋跟敲擊在地板上的聲音，那聲音由遠至近，步調不急不徐，那並不是他熟悉的赤羽業的腳步聲。

 

應該只是趕在閉館前進來借書的人—潮田渚如此告訴自己。待那腳步聲停在自己身旁，他終於察覺徘徊在寧靜氣氛裡的異狀。

 

是誰？

 

這大概是意識清醒，身體卻還在沉睡的感覺，可以隱約察覺周遭變化，但無法多加阻止或干涉。眼前一片黑暗，無法看清身旁發生的一切令潮田渚感到不安。

 

似乎有屢微風拂過耳邊，腦中閃過那人俯身靠近自己的畫面，本能排斥的不適幾乎也在同時湧現。他想立刻醒來，想逃離此處，可身體卻異常沉重，無法挪動半分。

 

“你的騎士去哪兒了？” 那人在他被拉起髮梢的耳邊輕喃道。

 

因為距離夠近，話裡輕蔑的笑意甚至鑽進他的全身，引起止不了的顫慄。幾乎是同時，身體的支配權回到自己身上。摀著被碰觸過的耳後，潮田渚從椅子上彈起，與來人拉開距離。

 

“淺野…老師…”

 

“每次見到你都是這種反應，真有趣呢。” 立在原地的淺野學秀發出爽朗的笑聲，可這無助於潮田渚放鬆警惕。

 

這樣的對視永遠是誰居於弱勢，他們都知道。

 

“…你…有什麼事？” 他有些艱難地開口。

 

“沒什麼，我只是無聊了，想做點什麼來加速事情發展。雖然已經有兩個人警告我別多管閒事…但我偏偏就是那種喜歡多管閒事的人啊。” 

 

佯裝的無奈在威壓感強大的青年身上發揮不了什麼作用，淺野學秀邁開的腳步所帶來的壓力反而有增無減，潮田渚下意識後退，與對方保持一定距離。他不明白淺野學秀話裡的含義，一個字也不明白，更無法理解的是…淺野學秀似乎認定他會明白。

 

潮田渚和淺野學秀是兩個不同世界的人—從第一眼見到對方起，直覺就這麼告訴他。他們明明是水與油，倒在一起攪拌也會自動分開的個體，然而他越想閃躲，淺野學秀就越靠近，一而再再而三地製造兩人不該存在的交集。

 

他沒有對任何人說過，淺野學秀的目光總讓他覺得不自在—甚至可以稱得上厭惡。他不喜歡這樣用主觀的直覺去判斷一個人，但淺野學秀的眼神實在太像了，像極了扭曲他成長的某個人。

 

“如果沒什麼事，請恕我先告辭…”

 

“這麼急著走？” 淺野學秀用身體擋住他的去路，臉上的表情似笑非笑，“明明對赤羽業的態度就不是這樣啊，潮田老師不是一向平等對待所有人的嗎？”

 

“…我…跟你沒什麼好聊的吧，淺野老師應該很忙，我就不耽擱你的時間了…” 

 

“赤羽業還不知道吧？” 看準兩人將錯身而過的瞬間，淺野學秀湊近他耳邊輕喃道，“關於‘怪物’的事情…”

 

“你…為什麼會…” 身體的排斥首次敗給了心裡的疑惑，即使是不喜與人衝突的潮田渚，也無法忍受被他人擅自偷窺內心深處，他拋棄了溫和的自己，帶著慍怒之色回望對方，“…你調查我？”

 

對逼出他的真實感到滿意的淺野學秀微微一笑，繼續答非所問，“如果他知道了…就不會再像現在這樣對待你了吧？”

 

“……” 

 

淺野學秀只是在享受支配的樂趣—他告訴自己，如果面露不甘就順了對方的意，他絕不允許自己現在示弱。但他突然理解一個事實，從無法反駁那刻起，他就輸了吧？潮田渚咬緊了下唇。

 

“你就那麼想吃牢飯啊？假菁英。” 

 

熟悉的聲音搶在潮田渚咬破下唇前闖入，從書架另一頭走過來的赤羽業像是在自說自話，逕自繞過淺野學秀的身影，停在他的眼前。

 

“這裡還真是烏煙瘴氣，大概是因為有某個汙染源的關係吧～” 赤羽業邪睨了口中的某人一眼，而後不再理會，“渚君，抱歉啊…遼貴太纏人了，被他煩到現在才脫身。”

 

邊說話的同時，赤羽業順手替他撥了撥頭髮。彷彿要安撫他的不安，俯下身的赤羽業帶著微笑，表情難得溫和。

 

被忽略的感覺比被輕視更差，想必赤羽業是明白的。看淺野學秀逐漸攥緊的拳頭就知道此舉頗有成效。

 

“你…就繼續享受短暫的悠閒吧，籠中鳥。” 丟下句意義不明的話，淺野學秀頭也不回的走了。

 

“真是個莫名奇妙的人…” 赤羽業揉揉自己後腦的頭髮，“渚君，還好吧？他跟你說了什麼嗎？”

 

看赤羽業的反應，應該沒聽清淺野學秀剛才所說的話，但他無暇思考這些，只是輕輕搖了搖頭。

 

“嗯，沒事就好。” 見他面色凝重，赤羽業並不打算追問，只是淡淡一笑，“肚子餓了吧？走吧，我們回家……渚君？”

 

往前走了幾步，赤羽業發現他沒跟上，又回過頭。

 

“…我跟他…沒有什麼交集，” 潮田渚還站在原地，眉心緊擰。深陷的情緒太強烈，一時間他還無法抽離，“但是第一次見到他就覺得…他的眼神…”

 

言語是最具效率的工具，能輕鬆喚起沉睡的回憶。簡單的幾個字，淺野學秀的眼神與腦海浮現的身影便自動連結在一起。

 

淺野學秀口中的“籠中鳥”，是指赤羽業，還是…他潮田渚？

 

“支配、控制的眼神，很像…我以前認識的一個人…我……” 

 

沒有人會知道的吧。

 

總是微笑著的他其實很害怕。他用盡全力吐出的話，其實是他哽咽著自眼眶流出的淚水。

 

“渚君。” 

 

略帶粗糙的觸感猛地喚回潮田渚的理智。

 

重新聚焦在眼前的身影，正用掌心摩娑他低垂的臉龐。他小心翼翼地、緩慢地抬起頭，直到赤羽業明亮的雙眼完全映上他的錯愕。

 

他說了什麼？

 

他將心裡所想所藏的感覺說了出來？在赤羽業面前？

 

潮田渚如大夢初醒般別開臉，躲開了來自赤羽業曖昧的肢體接觸。

 

“業…業君，回家吧…” 連忙轉到桌面收拾自己的隨身物品，他調整自己的聲音，拼命想讓兩人的互動步回常軌。

 

這是第二次躲開赤羽業不帶玩笑的靠近，他不會忘記，也無法忘記。

 

如果他知道了，就不會再像現在這樣對待你了吧——淺野學秀的話還迴盪在耳邊，潮田渚閉上眼睛，深吸了一口氣。

 

他不想被赤羽業討厭。

 

“我們走吧，再不走就沒地方可以吃晚餐了呢…” 對著赤羽業露出一個微笑，他率先邁出腳步。

 

“嗯。” 清亮嗓音的應允這次停頓了幾秒。

 

似乎有哪裡不一樣。這份疑惑並沒有維持太久就得到解答。

 

“業、業君？” 潮田渚在赤羽業追上並越過他時瞪大了雙眼。 

 

毫無預警被拉起的手落入了走在前方的赤羽業的手心，他本能想抽回手，可赤羽業卻抓得死緊。

 

沒有調侃，沒有裝傻，沒有安撫，也沒有妥協，什麼都沒有。赤羽業首次強硬地握住他的手、慢慢轉為十指緊扣的手，傳遞過來的只有滿滿的溫暖。

 

“業君…手…”

 

“嗯。”

 

多次反抗無效，潮田渚只好任由赤羽業牽著走，他不知道該說些什麼，赤羽業也始終維持沉默，似乎有某種異樣的情愫爬上心頭、徘徊在兩人交握的手中。

 

他還不知怎麼定義這種陌生的感情。

 

為什麼呢，在面對淺野學秀的逼迫，幾乎無法呼吸的那個時刻，他第一個想到的，竟是現正牽著自己的—赤羽業的臉。

 

 

TBC

 

不知道要說什麼(¯―¯٥)

其實這不是純情劇(¯―¯٥)雖然現在看來很純情


	15. MONSTER-14（業渚）

Chapter.14

 

單手托腮讓身子倚向前方的長桌，赤羽業百無聊賴的用空出的手把玩著手機。吧檯的狹窄空間無法容納他的長腿，身處於高朋滿座的居酒屋也無法將腿架上桌，所幸他的位置在最外側，還能勉強將交疊的腿塞在一邊。

 

喚來服務生追加啤酒，無事可做的赤羽業打了個哈欠，默默打開推特瀏覽。更新的頁面一如既往被前原陽斗的各種動態與轉推占滿，這究竟是個大閒人還是大忙人？其活躍程度令懶得表態的赤羽業都想吐嘈個幾句。若不是有機率得承受對方不明所以的追問，他還真想直接將這個成天賣弄自己自拍的人封鎖刪除。

 

突然手機傳來振動，螢幕的左上角出現訊息的圖示，赤羽業順勢瞄了坐在身邊的人一眼。顯而易見地，從未動過手機的人不會是方才訊息的傳送者，他打開通訊軟體，但不是點開剛才的訊息，而是繼續往排在聊天選單的第一個對象丟訊息過去。

 

“哦，大野那個老頭又在轉發無聊的人生哲學了～” 隔了兩個座位的中村莉櫻正好也拿出手機查看訊息，對討厭的人“已讀不回”是種樂趣，一想到對方期待著收到回覆卻又不免失望的臉，她忍不住笑了。

 

“莉櫻，已讀不回很失禮的哦～” 得知傳訊者的身份後，本伸長了脖子，想透過別人螢幕查看訊息的伊莉娜興致全無，又坐回位置喝酒。

 

“欸～老師也沒有開訊息來看啊～” 中村莉櫻嘴上抗議道，臉上卻只有不甚在意的慵懶，“不過在座會回覆那個中年寂寞老頭的人大概也只有…”

 

中村莉櫻語帶調侃地轉向另一頭，也就是潮田渚落座的位置，只見她話中的主角皺眉緊盯手機螢幕，似乎在認真思考如何回覆幾秒前發來的群組訊息。終於，潮田渚點點頭，似乎已決定好回覆的內容，伸出手指點上手機螢幕。

 

傳送了一個貼圖。

 

“哈哈哈！渚你這回覆簡短有力，我喜歡！” 中村莉櫻一掌拍在潮田渚背上，無論力道或姿勢，甚至於笑聲，皆維持著一貫的老頭作風，沒料到這豪邁一掌的潮田渚差點撞上手裡的啤酒杯。

 

“暴力女。” 連鎖反應之一便是緊盯手機的赤羽業天外飛來一句的評價。

 

“那、那個…我突然想再吃點東西呢！不如我們再點些什麼吧！” 

 

潮田渚俐落地發揮位於兩人中間的座位優勢，拿起一旁的菜單給左側的中村莉櫻，趁著對方轉向和旁邊的伊莉娜討論菜單時，快速點開手機上排停留已久的訊息圖示。

 

幾秒後，赤羽業的螢幕跳出對話視窗。

 

‘既然坐在隔壁為什麼一直不停地傳訊息啊業君！’

 

到底是打算傳幾百條訊息？說是騷擾也不為過吧！潮田渚偷瞥向他的抗議眼神彷彿如此說著。

 

總算是等到個令自己睡意全消的回覆，赤羽業用托腮的手掩飾嘴角勾起的弧度，僅憑空出的右手拇指回覆訊息，速度之快連潮田渚都來不及放下手機。

 

‘因為渚君困擾的樣子很有趣啊！：) ’

 

即使是訊息也不忘附上招牌微笑，想必收件者可以感受到他的用心—

 

‘繼手長腳長以後，業君這次是要透過單手打字速度來炫耀手指長度嗎？’ 

 

‘我還有很多地方可以炫耀，渚君有興趣？’

 

“沒有！！” 

 

成功換來被惹惱的小動物開口回答，這下拋棄形象趴在桌上大笑的人換成赤羽業。

 

“老、老闆…吧檯那桌的客人…”

 

居酒屋的女服務生一臉惶恐，她只是個兼職的高中生，而且今天是第一天上班，各方面都顯得顫顫驚驚。雖然吧檯那群俊男美女個個看了賞心悅目，尤其是方才加點啤酒的男人，身材高挑臉蛋滿分加上無價微笑，簡直讓人做夢都會笑，可是對照現在趴桌上狂笑的模樣…應該是個怪人沒錯吧？怎麼辦啊她好害怕好想回家！

 

“吧檯？” 老闆順著女服務生的目光看過去，很快恢復營業用微笑，“喔～那個啊，習慣就好～畢竟居酒屋是放鬆的地方嘛。等出現像脫褲子這種需要報警的情形，妳再來緊張也不遲呢～”

 

“咦！！是、是這樣嗎…” 也就是說那種帥哥也會…腦補來得太突然，女服務生兀自陷入要不要立刻回家的困難抉擇。

 

 

*

 

 

“哈啾！” 

 

莫名襲來的寒意令赤羽業打了個噴嚏，他皺起眉頭，一邊思索是不是今天居酒屋的冷氣開得特別強。

 

酒過三巡後慣例是兩個女人的抱怨時間，從學校的制度到管理，從工作上對女性的歧視到性騷擾，然後不知不覺又繞到“好男人都哪去了”的話題，這些毫無邏輯可言的抱怨赤羽業聽多了也聽膩了，他開始猛打哈欠。

 

赤羽業並不像潮田渚那麼有耐心能認真傾聽，甚至適時安撫偶而給點意見。當然給意見這點他自認很擅長，剛開始他也是發自內心提出許多實際且能改善問題的方案，沒想到卻得到“你以為你在開會嗎？要不要條列式整理重點順便印一份報告？”、“誰想聽你說教啊？大男人主義！”、“女人只是想抱怨，男人就只要安撫就好！”、“為什麼你一點浪漫因子都沒有啊赤羽業！”這類的回應，當下的他內心只剩“莫名其妙”四個字，並發誓再也不和女人理性討論事情，尤其是眼前的兩個女人。

 

既然沒有耐心傾聽，那麼這兩個女人這麼愛找自己喝酒的理由為何？赤羽業白眼一翻，當然是付錢和叫計程車了。

 

一個中村莉櫻就算了，勉強還能用揹的，如果再加一個伊莉娜，他這個無神論者寧願信奉“花錢消災”這個真理。順道一提，途中嘔吐什麼的還有個人向店家陪罪道歉，這麼多功能的男人除了赤羽業沒有第二人選了。至於叫他開自己的車載這兩個酒鬼？做夢都別想。

 

不是他想往自己臉上貼金，但他真的認為若沒有他收拾善後，旁邊這兩個女人的頭像大概會被分發張貼在市內所有居酒屋，列為三生三世的拒絕往來戶。

 

伸直身子當作伸展僵硬的肢體，環顧四周，只剩幾個零星的客人。居酒屋一旦過了用餐的尖峰時段，人潮便頓時驟降，畢竟今天不是假日，隔天還得早起上班，陸續有許多喝醉的上班族被同事扶著離開。

 

差不多是該回去的時間了，赤羽業看向身邊從吵鬧變安靜的幾人，臉上表情稱得上是哭笑不得。

 

還真是有默契啊，連醉倒的時間都差不多。

 

他的視線掃過還在呢喃說醉話的伊莉娜，及睡得毫無女人尊嚴的中村莉櫻，最後落在身邊的潮田渚身上。不像另外兩人有極差酒品，在真正醉倒前還會性騷擾別人或是大哭大笑大吵大鬧什麼的，潮田渚喝醉時只會安靜地趴在一邊睡覺，完全不會造成同伴的困擾，這也是赤羽業不介意和對方單獨喝酒的原因之一。

 

突然，趴在桌上的潮田渚身體抖動了下，似乎是覺得有點冷，嬌小的身軀縮在一起，以一個成年人來說，這畫面顯得有點滑稽，看在赤羽業眼裡有些好笑—不過在笑出來之前，身體的動作比思考更快，赤羽業脫下自己的黑色外套給對方披上。

 

“渚君？醒醒…” 他靠近潮田渚，輕搖對方的肩膀，試圖喚醒睡著的人，“我們要回去了。你幫我看著她們，別讓她們趁機去騷擾其他客人，我去結帳…”

 

“唔…” 潮田渚睡得迷迷糊糊，緩緩張開的眼睛很快又瞇成一條線，“是業君啊…要上班了嗎…”

 

“今天好像喝的比平時多啊…” 赤羽業嘆氣。

 

難不成是因為之前他說過會送潮田渚回家，所以對方就真的放心喝了？他赤羽業再怎麼高大也無法一次扛三個醉鬼吧？無奈之下他只好再試著叫醒潮田渚，比起另外兩個重度酒精中毒的醉鬼，他還是覺得細心的潮田渚可靠一些。

 

“渚君…要睡的話回去再睡吧，在這邊睡覺會感冒的…” 輕拍對方臉頰的效果似乎比較好，這次潮田渚睜開的眼睛沒有再闔上，藍色的眼眸有些朦朧，但總算聚焦在自己身上，赤羽業覺得自己鬆了口氣，“醒了嗎？我先…”

 

“感冒的話…” 潮田渚突然打斷他，就著趴在桌上頭枕在手上的姿勢，潮田渚將臉轉向他的方向，露出一個淡淡的微笑，“業君，會照顧我嗎？還是會…丟下我呢？”

 

“呃？” 

 

沒有料到向來老實的潮田渚會說這種話，赤羽業的話和表情像煞車一樣猛然停住。是錯覺吧？他隱約能在那雙帶笑的眼裡看見悲傷。

 

“渚君，你醉了…” 本以打算起身的赤羽業坐回座位，讓自己的身體面向潮田渚。他伸手揉上眼前水藍色的腦袋，輕柔的力道比起單純叫醒對方，更傾向是安撫，“回去睡一覺就會好了，所以…”

 

“…好狡猾啊，業君。” 潮田渚悶悶的聲音傳來，令赤羽業停下動作。

 

時間的步調在視線交會間變得緩慢，當被比自己溫熱的手握住，赤羽業才回過神來，將目光從潮田渚的笑容抽離，移轉到自己被拉至對方頰邊的手上。

 

他們沒有過多言語交流，但本能告訴他，潮田渚的話還未說完。他看著自己被潮田渚握住貼在頰邊的手，靜靜地等待，等待潮田渚下一次的開口。

 

“吶…業君…” 隨著再次開口呼喚名字，仍舊趴著的潮田渚朝赤羽業湊近了一些。

 

他能感覺到潮田渚收回的手滑進他來不及反應的手心，輕易地反轉，與他的手十指交握。

 

“渚君…” 藏在喉間許久的呢喃悄悄溜出唇縫，他有點訝異，又不怎麼意外，經過這短暫接觸而醞釀出的嗓音，竟低沉而沙啞。

 

“為什麼…這麼做呢？” 潮田渚直直地望著他，像個拼命尋求解答的孩子，眼裡只有對真實最單純的渴求。

 

他聽見自己吞嚥口水的聲音。

 

下一秒，赤羽業突然收回手，從椅子上站起來。他的動作很大，令差點往後倒的椅子發出不小的聲響，這個舉動吵醒了趴在潮田渚身邊的中村莉櫻。

 

“…嗯？天亮了？” 中村莉櫻揉揉眼睛，在原地伸起懶腰，“頭好重啊…我怎麼還在這裡，司機死哪去了…哇啊！你幹嘛啊業…”

 

雖然臉頰泛著微紅，可至少中村莉櫻還有著思考能力，赤羽業果斷將問完問題即睡著的人放躺到中村莉櫻身上，“看著渚君，我去結帳。”

 

“欸、嗯…” 畢竟還有些醉意，中村莉櫻的反應慢了好幾拍，也很難得地沒有反駁赤羽業粗魯的舉動。

 

 

*

 

彎腰取出販賣機口的鐵罐，赤羽業仰起頭，一口氣灌下好幾口飲料。任由冰涼的液體流過舌頭與喉嚨，強烈的刺激終於讓頭腦清醒了些，他倚著人行道旁的欄杆而坐，吐出長長的一口氣。

 

這樣一鼓作氣喝光飲料的作法實在不像一向悠哉的自己，事實上現在的他的確不是平時的赤羽業，蹙緊無法舒展的眉明白顯示他此刻的煩躁，儘管只有片刻也好，他需要獨處，需要暫時遠離擾亂他心緒的根源。

 

如果再繼續待在原地，說不定那個不受控制的自己，又會隨著理智壓抑不住的衝動破籠而出。

 

“為什麼…這麼做呢？” 潮田渚方才的問話還在腦海迴盪，那是逼他正視自己行為的殘響。

 

他知道潮田渚指的是牽手的事，即使潮田渚從未在他面前開口問過。但潮田渚還是不知道吧，同樣的問題，他早已問過自己好幾次。

 

只是不願見你面露悲傷—若他這麼說了，潮田渚會嘲笑他嗎？倘若他什麼都不說，潮田渚會認為他是個輕浮的人嗎？還是—

 

赤羽業自嘲地笑了。

 

怎麼搞的，當初是他自己決定要深入觀察潮田渚這個人的，為什麼到了現在，他反而開始被對方所影響？

 

下意識捏緊的空罐發出清脆的聲響，赤羽業用左手揉了一把頭髮，提醒自己多想無益放棄再繼續待在原地自尋煩惱。突然，他放開了抬起本欲丟出空罐的手，轉瞬化為銳利的眼神同身體一起轉向身後。

 

掉落的空罐在地上滾了幾圈然後停下，赤羽業沒有閒暇時間去顧及無關緊要的東西，他的手已伸進長褲口袋，準備隨時掏出裡頭的東西。他的雙眼在月光下泛著奇異卻美麗的光澤，習慣掛在臉上的傭懶早已褪去，此刻圍繞在其週邊的只有架起層層警戒的專注。

 

然而四周空無一人，幾分鐘前離開的成群上班族早已走遠。除了剛從居酒屋走出來，停在門口的伊莉娜。

 

“業，你在幹嘛啊？” 伊莉娜搖搖晃晃地朝他走過來。

 

雖然喝了不少酒，不過還能走路就證明酒醉程度不算嚴重，赤羽業並不打算上前扶住對方。

 

“喝醉了就別出來嚇人了，Bitch姐。” 他將手擱置在口袋處，佯裝平時習慣的姿勢，另一手則去撿掉落地的空罐。

 

“我想抽菸不行嗎？臭小鬼！” 伊莉娜指著他身後的香煙販賣機，邊操作機器邊發出嘆息，“唉，都長那麼大了，還是那麼不可愛…”

 

赤羽業不置可否，只用微笑當作回應。他的嗅覺挺敏銳，自然排斥香煙的味道，理所當然地遠離吸菸人士。

 

儘管表面笑著，赤羽業心裡仍對方才感受到的詭異氣息無法釋懷。毫無疑問的，那是他最熟悉的殺氣，他疑惑的是這股氣息的來源。他立刻聯想到時常露出討厭笑容的淺野學秀，但很快又否定這個推論。那氣息雖然噁心可與淺野學秀的討人厭不同，總覺得似曾相識。

 

他是不是忘了什麼重要事情？

 

“業，你在發什麼呆？” 伊莉娜叼著菸坐在他本來靠的位置，像貓一般的雙眼直盯著他瞧。

 

“沒有，沒什麼…我要去叫計程車了，妳們兩個女人不累，我可累死了…”

 

“剛才的氣氛那麼好，為什麼停下來了？”

 

匡啷。

 

赤羽業彎下腰去撿發出聲響的來源，碰到垃圾筒邊緣又掉到地上的空罐，這次終於準確被丟進目的地。他在內心暗叫不妙，即便背對著不易被察覺臉上表情，可方才的失手，也算是內心動搖的表現了吧。

 

短暫的沉默後是輕淺的嘆息。

 

“…我就知道妳沒喝醉。” 這種時候裝傻毫無意義，不過赤羽業也沒打算將內心的想法都說出來，“妳們師徒很關心我的感情生活啊？比自己的還關心呢。”

 

他語帶調侃說著，然而女人只是彎起嘴角，空氣裡頓時佈滿她愉悅的笑聲。

 

一再悖離本意的事態發展令赤羽業感到不滿，他忍不住提高了音量，“妳笑什麼？”

 

“沒有否認呢。” 他突來的不悅彷彿是女人期待已久的東西，她的笑容變得柔和，“人的感覺是會變的…其實你自己也發現了吧？我倒是很喜歡啊，跟渚在一起時的你。”

 

“可是…” 收起嘻笑與怒意，赤羽業看向對方，沒有表情的他連出口的話也冰冷無情，“我並不需要妳的喜歡。” 

 

這是他久違的坦誠，即使僅是冰山一角。

 

他不喜歡坦誠，真實總伴著刺耳的疼與傷人的痛。但最大的原因是，真實的他，既理性又無趣。

 

——而且可怕。

 

“…明明是個想做什麼就會立刻去做的人，遇上了感情卻畏畏縮縮的…” 伊莉娜盯了這樣的他好半晌，終垂下眼，只能將不吐不快的話化成咕噥。

 

“我很感謝妳陪在中村身邊，她也很信任妳、喜歡妳，但是…” 他頓了頓，淡淡的笑容不知何時已回到嘴邊，“我還是那個不受任何人拘束的我，對吧？別忘了，我可沒有放棄殺妳，畢竟當初我們就是這樣約定的。”

 

伊莉娜沒有回答。

 

有些事情，其實是旁觀者清。聰明的她知道自己說再多都是多餘。

 

“就那麼害怕他討厭‘真正的赤羽業’？” 直至赤羽業的身影走進居酒屋，消失在眼前，伊莉娜才鬆口道，“業，你真的沒發現呢…”

 

想被察覺真實的自己，又害怕被看見醜陋的自己。本能想疏遠擾亂心思的人，卻又無法對那人的苦痛視而不見——正因為看著他長大，所以她比誰都明白他的掙扎。

 

但是啊，下意識的舉動才是本心，物以類聚總有其道理，孤獨必會與孤獨互相吸引。

 

“你已經…開始喜歡上他了。”

 

 

TBC

 

 

最近工作實在太累了，盯著手機就眼睛酸>.<

下星期開始要去日本渡蜜月(*´∀｀*)祝我一路順風(被打

有空會加減寫寫，願望是在今年結束前再生一章( ﾟ皿ﾟ)!!


End file.
